This Can't be Happening!
by Kris Jerel D
Summary: Luffy's life is in danger and it is up to Nami and the rest of the Straw Hat crew to save him. Can they save him before it's too late?
1. Something's Missing

**Hey everyone this is my second fanfic! first I want to thank all those who read and reviewed ****The Strength of Luffy ****and if you haven't then hurry! lol now I was reading over ****The Strength of Luffy**** and I realized that the beginning to it and ****This Can't be Happening!**** have some similarities, and I can assure you not all of my fics will begin like this...it just happened to work out that way and I'm honestly not in the mood to change the beginning so live with it! and I mean that in the nicest way possible lol =] now please review this story! both positive and negative comments are wanted! now Enjoy!**

**This Can't be Happening!**

**Chapter 1: Something's Missing**

Nami woke up due to the rays of the sun penetrating through her window. She slowly rose and stretched out her well toned body and headed to the bathroom. As she made her way towards the sink she could smell the sweet aroma of Sanji's cooking. Nami quickly refreshed herself and made her way to the kitchen. As she opened the door the sun violently shined on her causing her to shield her brown eyes with her hands. As Nami quickly retreated to the shade she took a deep breath of the nice cool air and couldn't help but smile at how nice the weather was today. Nami made her way into the kitchen and saw Sanji adding the finishing touches to the breakfast he had made. "Good morning Sanji-kun" Nami said cheerfully

Sanji immediately turned to see the beautiful orange haired navigator "Good morning Nami-Swaaaaaan!" screamed Sanji as his eyes transformed into hearts and he began to twirl around Nami. "Would you like anything to drink while I finish breakfast?" asked Sanji who was still spinning around Nami

"Yes please that would be great" responded Nami with a smile

"Ok Nami-Swaaaaaan!" Sanji screamed before twirling away to prepare Nami's drink.

On the deck Nami could hear her crew enjoying the nice weather as well. She could hear Usopp telling Chopper one of his ridiculous lies again which seemed to always cause Chopper to believe him. Usopp even managed to convince Brook that his story was true. Zoro was as usual sleeping next to the mast of Sunny and Robin was reading her book not too far away. She noticed Franky was missing but assumed he was making his annual checks on Sunny's condition. Nami smiled at her crew but then noticed something 'something's missing' thought Nami but her thoughts were interrupted by Sanji placing her glass of tea before her

"Here you go Nami-san" Sanji said as he gently place the cup on the table

"Thank you Sanji-kun" said Nami

"Anything for you Nami-Swaaaan!" bellowed Sanji before making his way to the doorway "Breakfast is ready" said Sanji as he turned back around and walked towards the food he had prepared

Nami watched as her crew rushed into the dining room and anxiously waited for their food to be served. Nami watched her crew talk amongst themselves while their food was being served and couldn't help but smile, but again she realized something wasn't right someone was missing 'who could be missing' thought Nami as she scanned the dining room until her brown eyes landed on a empty seat at the front of the table. Nami immediately froze "where's Luffy?" asked Nami as the entire crew turned towards the empty seat their joyful captain normally sat at

"He's probably still sleeping" said Zoro

"Luffy sleeping through breakfast! that's impossible!" said Usopp

"Yeah...I too find it hard to believe that Luffy would sleep through breakfast" said Sanji

Nami jolted up "I'll go check on him" said Nami as she dashed out the room. Nami quickly sprinted towards the men's quarters. She had a bad feeling and needed to see if her captain was ok. As she arrived in front of his room she quickly opened the door. A wave of relief ran through her body as she saw her captain still asleep in his bed. Nami walked up to Luffy and kneeled down so she was eye level with Luffy's head and whispered in his ear "Luffy wake up its breakfast time" She watched as Luffy slowly opened his eyes, he looked dazed and his skin was paler than usual. "Luffy are you alri..." Nami began to say but was shut up by Luffy's hand raising and gently caressing her cheek. Nami jumped up to her feet and nearly fell backwards but thankfully managed to regain her balance. Nami stared at Luffy as he gave a weak chuckle at her reaction and kept a firm gaze on her. She stared at Luffy for a while still in shock at what had just happened. She then found herself placing her hands on her cheek where his soft warm hands were previously on.

"Oy Nami...when did you get a sister?" Luffy asked

The absurd question snapped Nami back to reality and she stared at Luffy in confusion "What?"Nami asked

"Well there are two of you in front of me...so I wondered if she was you sister" Luffy said "oh never mind now there's three of you" said Luffy with a weak chuckle

Nami stared at Luffy still unsure of what going on with him "Luffy...what's wrong with you?" asked Nami

"I don't know but all three of you are getting me dizzy" said Luffy as he placed his hand on his head

Nami still not sure what was wrong with Luffy slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. Before her hand could fully touch his forehead she could feel the heat he was emitting "Luffy you're burning up!" screamed Nami

"Really?...so is that why I'm so hot?" asked Luffy

"Yes you idiot!" screamed Nami as she restrained herself from hitting him "I'll go get Chopper! stay right there" said Nami as she rushed out the door. Nami ran as fast as she could to the dining room and swung the door open

"Oh Nami-Swan! we were beginning to wonder when you would come back" Said Sanji as his eyes turned into hearts and he began to twirl around the table

Ignoring Sanji Nami quickly made her way to Chopper "Chopper Luffy is sick!" screamed Nami

"What!" the whole crew shouted

"What do you mean Luffy's sick?" asked Usopp as he rose to his feet

"He's burning up and is acting...strange" said Nami as she recalled his hand on her cheek once again causing her cheeks to turn a soft pink

"Ok I got it take me to him" said Chopper

"Ok.." Said Nami as she broke out of her daze and walked Chopper to Luffy's room. When they entered Luffy looked worse than when Nami had left. Luffy body was soaked with sweat and he was looking pale. His eyes had a blank look in it...almost as if he wasn't aware of anything around him.

Chopper hurried to Luffy after seeing how bad he looked "Nami help me carry him to the infirmary!" Chopper said in a worried voice

"Al..Alright.." said Nami as he grabbed Luffy upper half while Chopper took his lower body and carefully carried him to the infirmary. Nami place him down gently on the bed and stared at him. She had never seen Luffy look this bad. Even after a long hard battle he would still be able to move about and laugh...but Luffy looked horrible and his normal large grin was now replace with a pained frown. A couple second later and Chopper began examining Luffy

"Nami...I'm going to have to ask you to leave...sorry but I need to do my check up on him ok" Said Chopper as he looked up at Nami

"O..okay I'll be right outside okay" Nami said as she walked out the infirmary and closed the door behind her. Nami then noticed everyone was on the deck waiting to find out what was wrong with their captain.

**xxxxx**

Chopper ran though his medical books one by one, taking notes with each new finding that might help in curing Luffy from whatever he had. Chopper examined Luffy, he was indeed burning up and now had a temperature of one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit. Chopper placed a cold rag on top of Luffy head hoping that it would reduce his fever while he searched through his medical books to find out what Luffy exactly had and how to cure it. After hours of reading Chopper could not find anything that matched Luffy's symptoms. Luffy had gotten even worse over the hour. He was beginning to lose all color and was beginning to lose his vision. No matter what Chopper did the fever wouldn't subside. He had never seen anything like what Luffy was going through and he couldn't find anything resembling it in any book. "Damn it! Luffy" cried Chopper as he threw himself to Luffy with tears streaming down his face. "I don't know how to save you! I know you made me the doctor on this ship but I can't fulfill my duties" Chopper cried "If only Doctorine was he...if only Doctorine was here! that's it!" screamed Chopper

xxxxx

"Ahhh what's taking Chopper so long!" cried Usopp as he paced up and down

"I'm sure the idiot is fine just relax" calmly said Zoro as he laid his head back on the mast preparing to fall asleep

"How can you be so relaxed! didn't you see the condition he was in!" screamed Nami as she walked up and slammed her fist on Zoro's head

Zoro quickly threw his hands on the growing bump Nami had given him "damn woman" Zoro whispered

"What was that!" Nami asked as she glared at Zoro

Zoro just simply turned away and ignored her question

"Oy marimo! Nami-san asked you a question!" growled Sanji as he threw a kick towards Zoro

Zoro unsheathed his sword and blocked the kick "so! if I don't wanna answer then I won't curly brows!" said Zoro

"What was that!" Sanji asked as they both exchanged blows

"Those idiots!" Nami growled to herself as she prepared to smash their head into the deck but she heard a door open. There standing at the doorway was Chopper. "Chopper! how everything..." asked Nami but she noticed the solemn look on his face "Chopper is...is everything ok? asked Nami

"Ummm..." Chopper said before tears ran down his cheeks "I couldn't find anything that matched his symptoms! I looked and looked but there was nothing! he's really bad and I don't know how long he'll last! initially I thought that we could take him back to Doctorine...but it might take too long to reach to Drum Island!" screamed Chopper as his tears wouldn't stop flowing

Everyone stared at Chopper in shock. They haven't once experienced an illness that he could not cure. "No...now way!...so are you saying he might die any minute and we can't do anything!" Nami screamed as she began to feel tear from in her eyes

"Oy oy of course we can" said Franky " you all are talking like you're not on the greatest ship! if there is anywhere you need to go Sunny will definitely take you there" said Franky with a wide grin

"Ah your right we could keep using to Coup De Burst to get us there faster!" screamed Usopp

"Your right! good thinking Franky" Nami said as she felt a little better knowing there is a way to get to Drum Island faster

Blushing at the praise "Thank you Nami" Franky said as he tried to cover his blush

"Oy wait a minute...do we even have enough Cola to keep using the Coup De Burst all the way to Drum Island?" asked Sanji

"Ah...that may be a problem" said Franky "let me go check" said Franky as he hurried to the control room.

"Can we see Luffy-kun?" asked Robin

"Yes...but don't crowd around him too much and try not to make any noise he needs his rest" said Chopper as he led them into the infirmary.

As they all entered the room their eyes all widened at their ill captain. Not once have they ever seen Luffy this way. He was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. His face looked pain even though he was asleep. Everyone stared at Luffy not able to say a word...or just unable to find the words to describe what they were seeing. Their normally strong happy captain now weak and bedridden. The silence in the room was finally broken when Franky came running to the deck

"Hey everyone...where'd you all go?" asked Franky as he came to an empty deck

"We're in here" said Zoro as they one by one began to pour out of the room

"So how much Cola do we have?" asked Usopp

"We have six full tanks of Cola which should just allow us two Coup De Bursts" said Franky as he looked down in disappointment

"Ah well we'll just have to do with what we've got...I mean we have to believe that...that Luffy is strong enough to keep fighting until we get to Drum Island right?" asked Nami as she stared at the closed door of the infirmary

"Right" everyone cried

"All right Franky to Drum Island!" screamed Nami

"Okay! Coup De Burst!" bellowed Franky as Sunny fired a giant cannon downwards and rocketed the ship into the air heading towards Drum Island in hopes of finding Chopper's old teacher Doctorine


	2. Hallucinations

**Okay first I would like to apologize for a minor slip up. Earlier I put Lucci and Nami as the coupling of this story and well that was surely a mistake. Lucci and Nami...yeah would never see that happening lol secondly I know this chapters a bit shorter but it's just the beginning don't worry it will get longer soon. Again positive and negative comments are wanted! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Hallucinations **

While Sunny sailed through the air each crew member took turns watching Luffy. "Nami" called Zoro

"Yes?" asked a startled Nami who was caught up in her thoughts and wasn't expecting anyone to call her

"It's your turn to watch Luffy" Zoro said as he headed for the crow's nest

"Ok" said Nami as she stood up and slowly made her way to the infirmary. As Nami opened the door the first thing she noticed was how pale he had gotten. Nami bit her lip and stared at her sick captain for a while before taking a seat next to him. "Lu...Luffy can you hear me?" Nami asked the sleeping boy. "Yeah...I really didn't expect you to answer me...you know...it's weird seeing you like this Luffy...weak...helpless...by now you should be running around acting like a fool with Usopp and Chopper...so it's really...hard...seeing our captain who normally is just full of energy...lying here fighting to stay alive" Nami said trying to fight back the tears. Nami moved in closer and gently grabbed hold of Luffy's collar "you listen to me Luffy!" by now tears were rolling down Nami's cheeks "You better live ok! we are taking you to Drum Island to find a way to cure you so you better live until then! you got that!" Nami said as she slowly released his collar and sat back down and cupped her face in her hands "you better not die on us" Nami said through her gentle sobs. After a few minutes Nami began to compose herself when she felt Sunny begin to descend. Nami walked out the door and turned to Franky "Franky where are we landing?" asked Nami

"We should be a little pass Water 7" Franky said

"Water 7...ummm we could stop by if you want Franky..." Nami said although she really wanted to keep going

"No need" said Franky "Straw Hat is sick and I know Idiot Berg and everyone else there are ok." calmly said Franky

Nami smiled "alright then let's go again Franky!" Nami screamed

"Yeah Coup De Burst!" screamed Franky as Sunny blasted off into the sky once again.

xxxxx

"Oy Luffy lets play a game!" Chopper cheerfully said as he ran around with Usopp

"Shishishishi ok! what do you want to play Chopper?" asked Luffy

"Hey I know let's go fishing!" screamed Usopp

"Alright fishing it is!" Luffy said as he went to get his fishing rod "alright lets go fish...ah where'd you guys go?" asked Luffy as he looked around and saw nobody

"Ahhh Luffy help!" screamed Usopp

"Usopp!" screamed Luffy as he ran towards the back of the ship. When he arrived he saw admiral Aokiji holding Usopp and behind him were Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Robin and Nami frozen "Usopp! everyone! Aokiji let him go!" Luffy screamed as he charged "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" screamed Luffy as he threw a punch toward Aokiji, but his punch went right through them. "What the hell! I missed!" Luffy asked himself as he reeled his hand back in. "Ok well let's see you dodge this one! Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" screamed Luffy as he threw another punch towards Aokiji but again it went right through him "what the hell is going on!" screamed Luffy

"Say goodbye to your crew Monkey D. Luffy" Aokiji said

"NO let them go" Luffy screamed as he dove for Aokiji but he went right through his body

"Ice Time" Aokiji said as he froze Usopp

"Luffy! help m..." Usopp said but was frozen before he could finish his sentence

"You bastard unfreeze them now!" screamed Luffy but Aokiji ignored him and began walking away with his frozen crew "Oy stop!" screamed Luffy as he watched Aokiji walk away "Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun!" screamed Luffy but once again his attacks went right through the admiral "Stop damn it!" screamed Luffy "I said stop!" but Aokiji was beginning to disappear with his crew "I SAID STOP!"

xxxxx

Nami was sitting down next to Luffy and was reading a book. She would occasionally check to see if he was breathing and change the wet towel on his forehead

"Nami you turn is up I'll look over him now" said Chopper as he quietly entered the room

"Ok Chopper make sure and let us know if there is any change" said Nami

"Ok I will" Chopper said as he walked towards Luffy to examine him

Nami was about to leave when Luffy screamed

"I SAID STOP!" bellowed Luffy startling Chopper and Nami

"Lu..Luffy! what's wrong!" Nami asked as she turned towards Luffy

"Luffy are you okay?" asked Chopper

"Don't touch me Aokiji! I'll kill you!" Luffy said as he shoved Chopper to the wall

"Aokiji! that's Chopper Luffy! don't you recognize him?" asked Nami as she stood a safe distance away from her delusional captain

"He's...he's hallucinating! Nami call Sanji and Zoro I'm going to need them to restrain him" Said Chopper as he got back up

"Ok!" Nami said as she ran to the deck "Zoro, Sanji!" screamed Nami

Zoro raised his head and looked at Nami "what?" asked Zoro who looked a bit irritated that he was woken up from his nap

"Yes Nami-swan!" sang Sanji as he quickly stopped what he was doing and turned to Nami

"We need you both in the infirmary now!" Nami screamed and ran back to see how Luffy was doing

"Alright" both Sanji and Zoro said as they rushed towards the infirmary.

When they got in they saw Chopper in Heavy Point over Luffy trying to hold him down "Zoro! Sanji! I need you two to hold him down!" screamed Chopper

Both men didn't question it they just ran to Luffy and each grabbed an arm "oy Luffy calm down!" yelled Zoro

"Idiot it's us!" Sanji screamed

"No...let me...go...he's getting away!" screamed Luffy

"Isn't there anything we can do!" Nami screamed as she looked at Luffy fighting against his own crew

"Yeah I'm...I'm going to give him some anesthesia and make him go to sleep" said Chopper "Guys hold on to him okay we can't have him moving around while I give him this" Chopper said as both men nodded their heads and firmly held Luffy down. chopper pulled out a needle and brought it close to Luffy's arm "keep him steady now" Chopper said as he was about to pierce Luffy's skin

"I said let go of me!" screamed Luffy as he twisted all around trying his best to break free until he felt a needle enter his arm "Ahh what the hell is that!" screamed Luffy "what the hell are you...what the...hell are you...doi...ng" Luffy said as he stopped Struggling and fell asleep

Everyone sighed in relief as they stared at their sleeping captain. "It's getting worst...he's hallucinating now " Chopper said

"Damn it where are we right now anyways!" asked Nami as she was about to make her way to Franky when she felt the ship descending again. A smile broke her face and she ran towards Franky "Where are we landing now!" asked Nami

"Well we should be landing...at...Arabasta" said Franky

"Arabasta!" everyone screamed

Franky And Brook stared at them confused "Ye..yeah Arabasta" Franky repeated

"Ohhh we get to see my Vivi-chwan!" screamed Sanji as he twirled around the ship with hearts in his eyes

"Arabasta!...we're a lot closer now!" screamed Usopp

"Yeah but too bad I don't have any Cola left to use Coup De Burst again" Franky said

"...Well since we're here and we need Cola how about we stop by Vivi and see if we can refuel their?" Nami said

"Yeah!" screamed everyone

"Ok it's decided Franky we're docking at Arabasta!" Nami said

"You got it!" Franky said as he turned Sunny to land at Arabasta

'Let's hope they have Cola so we can get Luffy to Drum Island as soon as possible...I...I don't know how much longer he could last' Nami thought to herself as she watched them approach the Kingdom of Arabasta


	3. Stabilize

**Hey everyone first I would like to apologize to everyone! I normally put up at least two chapters a week so you all don't get annoyed of waiting but sadly I wasn't able to last week. I went to Canada and where I was staying I had no internet, but I have something to make up for it! earlier I gave a choice for everyone to pick and the most picked choice was I will release 2-3 chapters of This Can't Be Happening and a one shot that will most likely become a two shot. Now since I only got back yesterday the next chapter release will probably come out later today but I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Positive and negative feedback is wanted! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Stabilize**

"Princess Vivi! Urgent news!" screamed a soldier as he ran to Vivi's room door

"What is it Vincent!" asked Vivi

"A pirate ship has just entered our harbor!" screamed Vincent

"A pirate ship?" said Vivi 'Couldn't be...' thought Vivi "what is their pirate flag?" asked Vivi

"Ah...ummm a crossbones with...a hat" Vincent said

'Crossbones with a hat...it must be them!' thought Vivi as a smile broke out onto her face

"Don't worry princess me and my men will take care of them! We are all in position just waiting for them to leave their ship" said Vincent with a smile

Vivi's smile immediately turned into a frown "What? Tell you men to hold their fire!" screamed Vivi

The soldier's smile quickly faded "ummm princess Vivi I don't understand...you want our men to not fire at...the pirates?" asked Vincent

"Yes! You are not to harm a single person on that ship! And you are to safely escort them to the palace!" said Vivi

"Ah...but...ummm" Said the soldier who was very confused "...your wish is my command princess" said Vincent as he ran out the room to warn the soldiers at the harbor not to attack the pirates

After hearing Vivi shout from her room Pell quickly made his way to her door. "Is everything alright princess?" asked Pell

"Luffy and the others...They're back!" Vivi screamed as she sat down on her bed and anxiously awaiting their arrival to her palace

Pell smiled at Vivi excitement and turned towards the door "Well then I'll go and make preparations for our guests" Pell said with a smile as he left Vivi's room

xxxxx

"Ok we've docked now let's not get too comfortable we are just here for a little while. First we go to the palace and see Vivi, second we see if any doctor on this island has a clue about Luffy illness and third we refuel the ship you got that!" shouted Nami as she barked orders to her crew

"Yes" everyone said

"Ok now let's..." Nami said but was cut off by Zoro's sword in front of her

"Don't move...it seems like we aren't getting the warm welcome we expected" Zoro said as he looked towards the harbor

"What do you mean there's no one there" Nami said as she looked outside the ship and saw nothing

"Nami-san marimo is right we're outnumbered" Sanji said as he pulled out a cigarette and began to light it

"Oy but why would Vivi send people to attack us?" asked Usopp

"Must be a misunderstanding..." said Nami as she was still trying to see who was out there

"So what are we going to do" Robin calmly asked

"Heh I know what I'm going to do" said Zoro as he jumped over the side of the ship drawing his three katanas and began charging

"That idiot marimo!" said Sanji as he jumped over the side of the ship as well

"Wait you two!" screamed Nami "Ugh honestly those idiots!" Nami said as she rested her hand on her head

xxxxx

"Sir Jale what are we going to do?" asked a soldier

"Our orders are as soon as they leave their ship we make out surprise attack" said Jale

"Ah one of them left their ship and...and he's coming straight for us!" said another soldier

"What! How did he see us...well that doesn't matter! Everyone capture those pirates!" screamed Jale as a group of soldiers jumped out of hiding and charged Zoro

xxxxx

"Oh looks like they're done hiding" said Zoro with smile as he placed his Katana in his mouth

"Oy stupid marimo what the hell do you think you doing all by yourself?" screamed Sanji

"What the! What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro said

"I'm here to make sure you don't die idiot!" screamed Sanji

"What! How about I kill you right here!" screamed Zoro as he stopped running and faced Sanji

"What was that stupid Marimo!" Sanji said as he also stopped running and turned to Zoro

"I said I'll kill you right here idiot curly brows!" said Zoro as he began slashing at Sanji

"Heh I'll like to see you try!" screamed Sanji as blocked Zoro's attacks and began kicking at him

"Ah...their fighting" Chopper said as he watched from Sunny

"What!" Nami screamed as she ran to the side of the ship "those idiots! Do they not know why we are here!" screamed Nami

"Well it seems like the Arabasta army doesn't mind that they are fighting since they are still charging" calmly said Robin

"Ugh! Fine if they die it's not my problem!" Nami growled

"Ummm I don't know if that's a good thing for the soldiers or a bad thing...cause I wouldn't want to be the one to get between their fight" said Usopp

xxxxx

While charging they noticed the two Straw Hat pirates stop running and begin to fight each other "Captain Jale they're...they're...fighting amongst themselves...what do we do!" asked a soldier

"What do we do! What do you mean what do we do! We have them distracted! Which makes this perfect to capture them! Now Fleet one! We are in range now get into position!" screamed Jale

"Yes sir!" screamed the soldiers as they stopped running and aimed their guns at Zoro and Sanji

"Now Fleet two get into position!" screamed Jale

"Yes sire" screamed the soldiers as another group stopped and readied their cannons and aimed at Sunny. "Now men fire on my mark!" screamed Jale. "Men Aim!" screamed Jale

xxxxx

"Oy Zoro, Sanji watch out!" screamed Usopp

"What!" both said as they looked at Usopp then turned towards the army of soldiers aiming towards them and Sunny

"Shit!" screamed both Sanji and Zoro

xxxxx

"Fir..." Jale was about to scream but was cut off by a soldier screaming his lungs out

"Don't fire! Don't fire! Don't fire! Don't fire! Don't fire!" Vincent screamed until he was between both the army and Zoro and Sanji

"Vincent! What are you doing here!" asked Jale

"By...orders...of princess Vivi...we are...not to...harm...a single...one of...these pirates...and we must...escort them safely...to the palace" said Vincent as he was struggling to catch his breath

"What! We are to not only stop our attack of these filthy pirates but escort them to the palace!" bellowed Jale

"Ahh that's correct...those were my orders" said Vincent

"But this is absurd!" screamed Jale

"Oy oy those orders seem good to me how about you curly brows?" Zoro said with a smirk

"Yeah I agree it sounds very good to me marimo...now are you still going to try and capture us? I'm sure you wouldn't want princess Vivi to know that your disobeying orders now would you?" calmly said Sanji with a smile

"Grrrr fine! Men drop your weapons and...escort these pirates to the palace" Jale said through a growl

"Yes sir!" the soldiers screamed

"So it seems it really was all a misunderstanding" Zoro said

"Of course it was! There's no way my sweet Vivi-chwan would ever betray me!" screamed Sanji

"Whatever just go tell everyone else love cook" Zoro said but Sanji had already left and was running to the ship "hopeless pervert" Zoro said with a sigh as he watched Sanji dash towards Sunny

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! It was all a misunderstanding and the soldiers are going to escort us to Vivi-chwan!" Sanji shouted

"Really! That's great!" said Nami and turned to Franky "Franky can you carry Luffy?" asked Nami

"Not a problem Nami" Franky said as he went into the infirmary and brought out Luffy in his arms.

Luffy looked lifeless and seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Biting her lip Nami made her way off the ship "Alright everyone Luffy isn't getting any better so we need to move fast ok! Let's get to the kingdom and do our best for Luffy alright!" Nami said

"Alright" everyone screamed as they left the ship and joined up with Sanji and Zoro to follow the soldiers

"R-right this way" Vincent said as he and the soldiers lead the Straw Hat crew to the palace

After a while of walking Nami turned to Vincent "How much further is the palace?"

"Yeah I can't remember it being this far" Usopp said

"Not too much further don't worry" Vincent said

"Well that's good because Luffy seems to be burning up really bad" Franky said

"What!" screamed both Nami and Chopper as the both ran towards Franky

Chopper began examining Luffy "He…..he looks really bad…..I-I don't think he will last…" Chopper began before being interrupted by Nami

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Luffy is strong! There's no way he would ever give up on a fight….damn it how much further are we!" Nami screamed

"I-it's r-right up these stairs…"Vincent nervously said

"Alright let's hurry!" screamed Nami as they ran up the stairs. When the Straw Hats reached they were greeted by a beautiful smiling face

"Vivi!" screamed everyone

"Everyone!" Vivi screamed as she ran towards them

"Vivi-chwan!" screamed Sanji as his eyes became hearts and he began to twirl "Oh how I've missed your beautiful face! I dreamt about the day we would finally meet again and that day has finally arrived! Vivi-chwan your prince has returned!" screamed Sanji as he dashed towards her but Vivi unknowingly moved out of the way to greet everyone else sending him crashing into the wall behind her

"Usopp-san, Chopper-san, Mr. Bushido, Nami-san! It's so great to see you all again…but where Sanji-san?" asked Vivi

"The idiot is plastered against a wall right now….it's best that we ignore him" Zoro said with a smirk

"O-ok…..so everyone come inside I have a feast prepared for you all!" Vivi screamed

"A feast! Great because I'm starving!" screamed Usopp

"Yeah I'm a bit hungry myself" Nami said as they followed Vivi into the front door of the palace

While walking through the palace Vivi and Nami were catching up and telling stories of their adventures. Nami introduced all the new faces to their crew and spent a while explaining why Robin had joined their crew and assured her that she is good now. As they approached the kitchen Vivi turned to Nami "so Nami what bring you all here?...and I was wondering where Luffy was because we have a whole table prepared just for him" Vivi said with a smile

At hearing her words her heart slammed against her chest and a wave of guilt hit her. She had completely forgotten about Luffy and their initial reason for coming there. She bit her lip and slowly turned to look at Luffy. His body hung lifeless over Franky's arms and looked horrible. Seeing this didn't help how guilty she was feeling, Nami quickly turned around to Vivi "Vivi! Luffy is sick and his life is in danger! We need to see your best doctors to him immediately!" Nami screamed

Panic replaced Vivi bright smile after hearing the news "o-ok well the feast will have to wait" Vivi said as she made her way to take a look at Luffy. Her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of Luffy, the usual strong bubbly Luffy she knew was laying lifeless in Franky's arms. His breath was ragged and his skin was pale. "L-lets g-get him to my room immediately!" Vivi said and everyone listened as they sprinted up her stairs "Franky was it?" asked Vivi

"Yeah my name is Franky" Franky said

"Ok well Franky-san rest him gently on the bed while I go and call all the best doctors in Arabasta" Vivi said as she left the room "Nami could you come with me please" asked Vivi

Nami had just took a seat next to Luffy and didn't want to leave his side but knew Vivi would want her to answer some questions so she could brief the doctors before they arrive at the palace. "Sure Vivi" Nami said as she got up and flashed a worried glance at Luffy before walking out the door

As soon as Nami left the room Vivi bombarded her with questions "Nami-san what happened to Luffy! He looks horrible! How long was he like this!" asked Vivi with a worried look painted on her face

"W-well we aren't sure how he got sick….but he's been sick for about two days now" Nami quietly said

"I-I've never seen Luffy like this….I better get those doctors right away" Vivi said as she picked up a Den Den Mushi

Nami stood against the wall and kept her eyes glued to the ground as Vivi called to bring as many doctors she could to look at Luffy. 'How the hell could I forget about Luffy!' thought Nami 'I told everyone our top priority was Luffy and **I **was the one to forget!' Nami screamed in her mind "Luffy wouldn't have forgotten…" Nami whispered

"Did you say something Nami?" asked Vivi who had just gotten off the phone

"Oh…umm no it was nothing…did you get through?" asked Nami

"Yes! And they should be here in less than five minutes" Vivi said

A smile flew to Nami's face at the news "Really! That's great!" Nami said as they made it back to Vivi's room

"I know!...let's just hope they know what Luffy has…" Vivi said

"Y-yeah let's hope…oh by the way do you happen to have any Cola?" asked Nami

"Cola?...umm yes we do….what exactly do you need Cola for?" asked Vivi as Nami entered her room

"We use it to fuel our ship, if you would like Franky could show you" Nami said as she pointed to the cyborg who just simply waved towards Vivi

"Oh…ok" Vivi said as she waved back at Franky

"Nami did you get the doctors?" Chopper asked as he replaced the wet towel on Luffy forehead

"Yeah and they should be here any minute" Nami said

"Really! That's great!" screamed Chopper

"Yeah that is really good new" Robin said

"Yohohohohohoho that has to be the greatest new I ever heard….ah….but I have no ears…..Yohohohohohoho Skull joke!" cried Brook

"Yeah Luffy will be up and ready in no time! Now that's some Supa news!" screamed Franky

Vivi couldn't help but giggle at all the new personalities had joined their crew "Everyone let's not get too carried away we still aren't sure that they would know what's wrong with him" Vivi said

"Yeah we shouldn't get too excite…" Nami began but was interrupted by a knocking on the door

"Come in" Vivi said

Pell slowly opened the door "princess the doctors you requested are downstairs would you like me to escort them to your room?" asked Vincent

"Yes please and could you please hurry" Vivi politely said

"Will do princess Vivi" Pell said as he turned around and hurriedly made his way downstairs

A few seconds passed and there was another knock on the door "Come in" Vivi said as the door flew opened and five doctors stood at the entrance

"So where is he princess Vivi" asked doctor Shale

"He's lying there on the bed" Nami said as she pointed towards Luffy

"Okay Sherri, Van, Hanz, and Rud let's see what we have here" Shale said as they all began examining Luffy. Everyone stepped aside to give the five doctors their space except Chopper who was standing right next to them and observing everything they were doing. Shale seemed to be the most experienced one of the five and seemed to be the one in charge. After an hour of examining Shale put down his utensils and slowly walked towards Nami and Vivi "well…we've hooked him up to an IV so he could get the needed nutrients…..but we couldn't….figure out what was wrong with him" Shale said

Nami heart dropped and shattered in her chest "….Umm you're joking right! Not one of you could figure out anything! Do you know he could die any minute now! And you're standing here telling us that you couldn't find anything wrong with him!" Nami screamed

"Well yes…and no..." Shale said

"Excuse me?" Nami growled

"Now I understand why you're angry right now and I assure you we have done all we could to figure out what was wrong with Luffy…sadly we were unable to find out what it was, but we were able to temporarily stabilize his condition" Shale said

"Stabilize his condition? What does that mean?" asked Nami as her anger subsided

"Well you were worried that he might die any minute am I correct? Well he won't be dying anytime soon…well hopefully. We entered antibiotics into his IV and we were able to stabilize his condition, thus giving you more time to figure out what is wrong with him." Shale said

Nami ran up to Shale and hugged him "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nami screamed as she hugged Shale

"Aa….well we were just doing our job" Shale nervously said

Nami released her grip "Well you did a great job…all of you did and we all greatly appreciate it" Nami said then turned to Franky "Franky you and Vivi go refuel the ship we are leaving for Drum Island immediately!" Nami said

"Sure Nami" Franky said as he walked towards Vivi

"Come Franky-san I'll show you to where the Cola is" Vivi said as she guided Franky out the door

"Wait we are leaving so soon! B-but I haven't spent any time with Vivi-chwan!" Sanji cried

"Sanji-kun" Nami said sweetly

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji screamed

"What is more important! Luffy's life or spending time with Vivi!" bellowed Nami

Sanji glanced at Luffy then at the door "…..Vivi-chwan! Wait for me!" screamed Sanji as he ran for the door but was greeted by Nami's fist to his head knocking his unconscious

Zoro chuckled at Sanji's lifeless body slumping to the ground

"Idiot!" Nami growled as she walked back to Luffy's bed side, when she looked at him she was shocked to see he had regained some of his color and his breathing was steady. Although he was still very pale he looked better than he did an hour ago and she couldn't help but smile "Luffy fight a little while longer ok we're almost there" Nami whispered to Luffy which caused Zoro to cock and eyebrow at what he had just saw and Robin to flash a soft smile at the two. When Nami got up and looked at Robin's smile she cocked her eyebrow "What?" Nami asked

"Oh nothing" Robin said with a smile

Nami looked at Robin in confusion before turning her attention to Chopper. He was busy talking to the five doctors and taking as much notes and his notepad could handle. Smiling at her little doctor she sat down in a chair nearby Luffy and awaited Franky to return.

After about fifteen minutes Franky came bursting into the room "Sunny is ready!" screamed Franky causing everyone to jump out of their seats for joy

Vivi appeared next to Franky soon after "And I stocked your ship with all the food we were going to serve you this evening" Vivi said

Nami ran and hugged Vivi and Vivi let out a gasp of shock but then hugged Nami back "Thank you so much Vivi you've helped us so much" Nami said

"It was my pleasure Nami-san after all you all are the one who saved me and this kingdom, a simple favor such as this is nothing compared to that…..and plus I didn't really do anything the doctors did everything" Vivi said

"Yes but still thank you" Nami said as she broke from the hug and looked Vivi in the eyes

"You're welcome Nami-san" Vivi said with a smile "Now hurry and get to your ship!" Vivi said

"Yeah…right" Nami said "Zoro grab Luffy and lets go everyone" Nami said as she headed out the door alongside Vivi

As they made it to Sunny Franky jumped on board first to prepare for the Coup De Burst

Nami boarded the ship and turned to Vivi "Thank you again Vivi and I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer" Nami shouted

"It's alright Nami I understand just make sure Luffy gets better!" Vivi shouted

"Don't worry we'll make sure of it! And once he's better we'll come back and visit" Nami shouted

"Ok I look forward to it" screamed Vivi as she waved at Nami and everyone else

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Franky

"Yeah we're all ready" Nami said

"Alright Coup De…." Franky said but was interrupted by Sanji

"Wait! Vivi-chwan I love yo…" Sanji said but was interrupted by Franky

"Burst!" screamed Franky as Sunny flew towards the sky

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Franky you bastard!" screamed Sanji

"Hahahahaha good for you perverted cook" Zoro said

"What was that marimo!" growled Sanji

"What did you say curly brow!" hissed Zoro

"I called you a marimo why what are you going to do about it" Sanji said

"Cut you up!" Zoro said as he reached for his katanas

"I'd like to see you try!" Sanji said as he raised his leg preparing to kick Zoro

"You IDIOTS!" screamed Nami as she slammed her fist into Sanji's head and then turned to Zoro which caused him to flinch "Zoro I don't care if you and Sanji fight till you die but could you please PUT LUFFY DOWN FIRST!" screamed Nami

Zoro turned and looked at his captain draped over his shoulder. He had completely forgot he was there "oh…..umm yeah" Zoro said as he sprinted to the infirmary and gently rested Luffy down

"Idiots don't they ever use their brains other than when fighting!" bellowed Nami

"Nami-san I have some good news that might calm you down" Robin said with a soft smile

"And what news would that be" Nami asked with a sigh

"We should be approaching Drum Island soon" Robin said

Nami heart nearly jumped out her chest at the great news "Really! That's amazing!" Nami screamed. Nami then turned towards the front of the ship "Drum Island here we come!" screamed Nami as their ship sailed towards the snowy island known as Drum Island


	4. Arrival

**Ok I must apologize I promised 2 chapters since the 3rd but been very busy and been going through some stuff which didn't allow me to post them, but here's one of the two! I'll try to post the next one tomorrow and I hope you enjoyed them. I'm not too sure about this chapter and if it's not good let me know and I'll take it down and work on it some more. So enjoy chapter 4 and chapter 5 should hopefully be up tomorrow! both negative and positive criticism is wanted!**

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

Sunny began to descend and everyone heart began to beat rapidly. They were finally near their destination and one step closer to finding a cure for Luffy...or at least they hoped so. Sunny landed onto the sea and Franky began to steer the ship towards Drum Island.

Nami tapped her foot anxiously "Franky how much further?" asked Nami

"We should be able to dock any minute now" Franky said as he steered the ship

"Alright Zoro can you dress Luffy in some warm clothes?" Nami asked. Zoro grumbled but did as he was told

Nami began to pace the ship anxiously 'damn it why is it taking us so long to get there?' Nami thought and as she glanced at everyone's face, she could see they were thinking the same thing

"Alright Luffy is dressed" Zoro grumbled as he placed Luffy down against the mast

"Good thank you Zoro" Nami said then took a quick glance at Luffy 'h-he looks better...I mean I think he does...his skin color has improved and he doesn't look like he's in much pain anymore...Luffy please just wait a little while longer' Nami thought but was interrupted by Franky

"All right we are here!" Franky said causing Usopp and Chopper to scream for joy

"We made it! I can't wait to see Doctrine again!" Chopper said as he was the first to run off the ship

"Oy Chopper wait up!" Nami said before turning to Franky "Franky can you carry Luffy again please?" asked Nami

"Sure no problem" Franky said as he bent down and picked up Luffy

"Thank you. Chopper can you lead the way?" Nami said

"Ok!" Chopper happily said as he ran through the snow. After few minutes of walking a village came into view "Ah it's Bighorn village!" Chopper screamed excitedly

Nami and Robin couldn't help but smile at the little reindeers excitement "alright Chopper now let's not forget why we are here" Nami said

"Oh r-right" Chopper said as he began to sniff the ground "...ummm Doctrine...i-isnt here...Doctrine isn't in the village" Chopper said

"What! Not in the village then where could she be?" cried Nami but then a tall man came walking towards them

"Are you looking for Doctrine?" Dalton asked with a smile

"Dalton!" everyone screamed

"Hello everyone it's good to see you all again" Dalton said with a smile and then turned to Chopper "and it's good to see you doing well Chopper" said Dalton

Chopper blushed "idiot praising me doesn't make me happy at all asshole!" Chopper said with a wide grin

"Um Dalton sorry but we're in a rush and Doctrine isn't here do you happen to know where she is?" Nami asked

"Why yes I do she's up in her castle on Drum Rockies" Dalton said "Come with me I'll lead you to the quickest way to get up there" said Dalton

"Thank you" Nami said as they all followed Dalton

While walking Dalton noticed Luffy "so it seems your captain isn't feeling well" Dalton said

"Yeah he's been sick for the past few days and...and we don't know what's wrong with him" Nami said

"Turning to Chopper "not even you could figure it out Chopper" asked Dalton

"N-no it's something I've never seen, read or heard of before" Chopper said as he kept his gaze on the ground

"Well don't worry I'm sure Doctrine will be able to find out what is wrong and cure him" Dalton said with a smile

Chopper raised his head to look at Dalton and then smiled "Y-yeah!"

Dalton smiled before stopping. He pointed to a rope that goes from Bighorn village to the Drum Rockies and a slay that was sitting right beside it "This rope leads straight to Doctrine's castle and he will carry your slay straight to the top" Dalton said as he whistled and a huge rabbit came running

"Ah it's them again!" Sanji said as he brought his leg up to attack him "Nami-san! Robin-chwan! I'll protect you from this beast!" Sanji screamed

"Wait! don't attack him" Dalton shouted causing Sanji to stop "these creatures were once vicious animals and I understand caused you and your captain trouble while you were here...but since then they have become gentle and are no longer the vicious beasts you once knew" Dalton said "This Lapahn will carry your slay straight to Doctrine and will cause you no harm" Dalton said with a smile as he petted the head of the giant rabbit

"Ok...we believe you" Nami said as she inched pass the giant rabbit and jumped into the slay

"Alright but I'll stay close to my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan just in case" Sanji said

"Che like you could do anything even if he did attack" Zoro said as he stepped into the slay

"What was that marimo!" Sanji snarled

"Nothing just weren't you beaten by one of these rabbits the last time we were here?" Zoro asked with a smile

"No! I didn't lose to them they just caused an avalanche that nearly covered me! but if I'm not mistaken covered you!" Sanji said with an evil smile

"What was that!" Zoro growled

"You heard me! and what idiot walks around in a snow island without shoes or a shirt?" Sanji asked

"I was training my body! and at least I wasn't almost killed by it!" Zoro growled

Sanji stood up "You wanna fight shitty marimo!" Sanji screamed

"Che fighting the likes of you wouldn't be much of a fight" Zoro said as he reached for his katanas

"ENOUGH!" Nami screamed as she slammed her fists into both Sanji and Zoro heads causing them to fall face first on the slay "can't these two go at least one day without arguing!" Nami said

"Um...no I don't think that is possible" Usopp said

Nami shook her head at the two and then tuned to Chopper "Alright Chopper can you tell him we're ready to go" asked Nami

"Sure!" Chopper said as he signaled for the Lapahn to go. Chopper then turned to Dalton "Thank you Dalton and we'll come back to visit once Luffy is all better" Chopper said with a bright smile

"It was no problem now go take care of your captain" Dalton said

"I will!" Chopper said as the Lapahn began to run up the rope

"Umm Chopper are your sure this is safe...I mean this is a big slay...and a really big rabbit on a skinny rope..." Usopp said

"Yeah I would have to agree with Usopp are you sure this is safe?" Nami asked

"Yup...well safer than the way you guys got up here the first time" Chopper said

"The first time?" Nami asked "oh when I was sick? how did we get up here the last time?" Nami asked

"You don't know?" Chopper asked

"N-no I never really asked and Luffy never talked about it...how exactly did I get to the top of the mountain?" Nami asked

"Luffy climbed it" Chopper said

"He climbed it!" Nami screamed and then turned to the huge mountain "you can't be serious! he climbed that huge mountain?" Nami asked

"Yeah he was carrying both you and Sanji and made his way all the way to the top...but what I found amazing was even though he was as close to death as you were...making sure that you were ok was all that he cared about" Chopper said

Nami's lips parted in shock and she could feel the heat grow on her cheeks. She glanced at Luffy 'y-you did all that just for me?' Nami thought to herself

"Wow captain-san sure is amazing" Robin said with a soft smile

"Aa our shitty captain sure can do some crazy things" Sanji said

"That was...such...a sweet thing...to do...Straw Hat!" Franky screamed as he cried

Nami continued to stare at Luffy until Chopper stood up "We're here!" Chopper screamed as the Lapahn reached the top of the mountain. Chopper jumped out of the slay and ran towards the door of the castle and opened it "Doctrine?" shouted Chopper and his voice echoed throughout each room. "She didn't answer...that's strange Doctrine!" Chopper shouted again but there was once again silence

"Hey she has to be here right? if she's not in the village she must be here!" Nami said as she could feel herself begin to panic

"Umm...I'll try again Doctri..." Chopper shouted but was cut off by a sudden kick to the gut sending him crashing into the wall

"Chopper!" screamed everyone as Zoro reached for his katanas and Sanji prepared to fight

"Oww what was that for..." Chopper said but then realized who kicked him "D-Doctrine?...Doctrine!" screamed Chopper as he ran to hug her but was met with another kick sending him flying to the ground "Oww! why do you keep kicking me!" shouted Chopper

"Hehehehehe tell me Chopper...do I need a reason to kick you!" Doctrine said in a low voice

Chopper could feel the intensity of her stare "...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Chopper as he got up and started running

"Hehehehehehehe do you honestly think you can run away from me!" screamed Doctrine as she ripped various weapons hanging from her wall and began throwing it at Chopper

"Oy oy...this seems very familiar" Usopp said

"Yeah...the same thing happened when we were leaving..." Sanji said

"So this is the lady who is going to heal Luffy?...are you guys sure she can do it?" asked Franky

"Ummm yeah...she cured me...so I trust her..." Nami said as she stared at Doctrine chase Chopper around the castle

"Doctrine...wait!...stop...throwing things and listen...Ahhh" screamed Chopper as he barely dodged a flying axe "Doctrine I need..." Chopper began but was interrupted

"I know why your here!" Doctrine said as she threw a sword "There are only two reasons you would be back...one is if your captain has become Pirate King...which I can obviously see is not the case and two there's an illness that you cannot cure" Doctrine said

"Yes Luffy is very sick and I need your help!" Chopper screamed as he dodged a flying mace "Now can you stop trying to kill me and help him please Doctrine!" pleaded Chopper

"Hehehehehehehehe why do you think I'm chasing you Chopper! I trained you so that you can cure any disease that may come your way! and you return to me asking for my help!" shouted Doctrine

At hearing this Chopper stopped running "...your right" Chopper said as he turned and faced the chasing woman "I'm sorry Doctrine" Chopper said as he got to his knees and bowed his head "every injury or illness that has come my way so far I have been able to cure...but this one...I have never heard nor seen it before! I read every book and asked every doctor that we met on our way here but I still couldn't find out anything...that's why...that's why I'm begging you! please help Luffy! he is really sick and I don't know what else to do!" screamed Chopper as his eyes overflowed with tears

Doctrine stopped running and stared at Chopper while he begged her "hehehehehehe now that's and appropriate apology" Doctrine said as she walked towards Franky who was holding Luffy. She examined him for a few minutes before turning around "Follow me" Doctrine said as she headed for the stairs

Chopper looked up and smiled at Doctrine "Okay!" shouted Chopper

while walking towards the stairs Nami turned to Doctrine "Is he...going to be alright?" Nami asked

"...I would say he has two and a half days left" Doctrine calmly said

Everyone's eyes widened and jaw dropped "t-t-t-two and a half days! are you serious?" Usopp shouted

"Yes I am but I'll have to further examine him so let's get to my infirmary" Doctrine said as she walked up the stairs. Everyone followed her until they made it to the room "Rest him down on that bed" Doctrine said "Chopper come with me" Doctrine said as she walked towards her utilities cabinet

"Yes Doctrine!" Chopper said as he hurried to her side

"Chopper what are his symptoms?" asked Doctrine

"He has...he has a high fever that ranges from one hundred and two Fahrenheit to one hundred and six Fahrenheit, he's been hallucinating and has been getting weaker everyday" Chopper said

"Hmmm alright lets go examine him" Doctrine said as she walked towards Luffy. Everyone stepped back and watched as the two doctors went to work. Doctrine removed Luffy jacket and shirt and examined his breathing "Hmmm interesting" Doctrine continued examining him before raising her head "blonde one if my memory doesn't fail me your the cook am I right?" asked Doctrine

"A-Aa I am" Sanji said

"Well tell me when was the last time you cooked any fish?" asked Doctrine

"Fish...ummm it has been a while since I've cooked any fish" Sanji said with a confused look on his face

"Are you sure?" Doctrine asked

"Y-yeah I am I always remember what I've cooked" Sanji stated

"Hmm interesting..." Doctrine said

After a couple minutes of examining Luffy Usopp cried out "Ahh wait we did have fish a couple days ago!" Usopp screamed catching Doctrine attention

"What? I didn't cook any fish nor do I remember eating any" Sanji said

"Yeah...I can't remember having any kind of fish either Usopp" Nami said

"I know that's because we didn't have any" Usopp said

**Flashback **

_"Oy Usopp! wanna go fishing with me?" asked Luffy_

_"Sure !" Usopp cried out in excitement_

_"I wanna fish to!" screamed Chopper as he grabbed his fishing rod and ran toward Luffy and Usopp_

_After a few minutes passed not one fish had come and bit their bait "Aww why aren't there any fish today" Usopp complained_

_"Ah I got one!" screamed Chopper "I-it's a...big one Chopper said as he began to struggle. Chopper then turned into heavy point so he could reel it in_

_"Come on Chopper you can do it!' Luffy shouted as he watched Chopper fight hard to reel in the fish_

_"I...almost...got it!" screamed Chopper as he reeled the fish in. When the fish landed on the ship Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all stared at it for a minute and then both Luffy and Usopp bursted out laughing. The fish that had caused Chopper so much trouble was no bigger than Chopper's hat_

_"Hahahahahahahahahaha that was...too funny!" Usopp laughed_

_"It's not funny!" Chopper screamed as he began to chase Usopp_

_"Hahahahaha" Luffy laughed before he felt a huge pull on his rod "whoa...this one seems like a big on" Luffy said as he jumped to his feet causing both Usopp and Chopper to turn his way_

_"Oy Luffy you got one?" asked Usopp_

_"Aa and he seems like a big one" Luffy said as he began to reel him in. At first he was coming in smooth until the fish violently started pulling on the rod causing Luffy to crash into the side of the ship_

_"Luffy" Chopper cried out causing Nami to look up from her tanning_

_"What are those idiots doing now" Nami asked herself as she watched them_

_"No...you don't...I...refuse...to...lose to...a...stupid...fish!" screamed Luffy as he reeled the fish in and slammed it onto the deck_

_Nami had to sit up from her chair in shock at the size of the fish "what ...the hell?" Nami asked ash she stared at the ship on the deck. It was a white shark with Purple striped going across his body. His eyes were a deep red and his teeth resembled fangs. The shark was as long as their mast which caused half his tail to hang off the ship_

_"OHHH he's huge!" screamed Luffy in excitement "Sanji cook it!" Screamed Luffy_

_"Alright alright...Zoro" Sanji said_

_"Yeah yeah I know" Zoro said as he pulled out his katana and sliced the shark into smaller pieces and then carried it into the kitchen_

_"Yahoo! we're having fish tonight!" cried Luffy in excitement_

_Nami stared at her captain jump up and down "idiot" she said before lying back down on her chair and smiling at the simplicity of her captain_

_After a couple minutes Luffy entered the kitchen "Sanji is it done yet?" whined Luffy _

_"No not yet I've just seasoned and cooked it. There is plenty left for me to do with it before it is done" Sanji said as he turned to the fridge_

_Luffy pouted and then glanced at the fish. His mouth immediately began to water, but then Luffy got an idea. Luffy glanced at Sanji then at the fish then back at Sanji _

_"Alright now to sauté it with garlic and..."Sanji said but stopped when he saw that the fish was missing "What the?.." but then he felt the blood rush to his head as he slowly turned to Luffy. Luffy was standing by the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and his mouth full. Luffy was looking the other way and was beginning to sweat nervously "Luffy! did you eat the fish!" growled Sanji_

_Luffy swallowed the food that was in his mouth and looked at Sanji with a nervous smile "no!...never..." Luffy said but then ran out the door but Sanji caught him by the collar _

_"You gluttonous bastard!" Sanji said as he kicked him to the side of the ship_

_"Oy oy what happened?" Usopp said_

_"Yeah Sanji-kun why are you attacking Luffy?" Nami asked_

_"That shitty bastard ate the entire fish that he just caught" Sanji growled_

_"Yohohoho the entire fish! that's amazing" Brook said_

_"Indeed it is...it's amazing how much captain-san's stomach can hold" Robin said_

_"Luffy! as punishment no dinner for you tonight!" Sanji said _

_"What! no! you can't do that Sanji I'll die!" Luffy cried as he chased Sanji_

_Nami got up from her chair and calmly walked towards Luffy and then punched his head causing him to cry out in pain "Sanji-kun not giving this idiot dinner is a bit too much don't you think? and plus I really don't want to go an entire night listening to him whine about how hungry he is" Nami said_

_"Yes Nami-swan! I completely agree!" Sanji screamed as hearts formed in his eyes_

_"Thank you...and do we have anything else we could have for dinner?" asked Nami_

_"Yeah we have some wild boar's meat left from the last island...I'll go cook it now" Sanji said as he disappeared behind the kitchen door_

_Nami smiled and then turned to Luffy who was rubbing his new bump on his head and slammed her fist into his head again "I was really curious on how that was going to taste to you idiot" Nami said as she walked to her room leaving Luffy laid out on the deck_

**End Flashback**

"Luffy ate the entire fish and no one got a single piece. Maybe you can't remember Sanji because you didn't finish cooking it" Usopp said

"Aa your right...I remember that now...damn Luffy I had so many ideas for that damn shark to" Sanji said but then turned to Doctrine who was starting to laugh

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe I wouldn't be mad at him if I was you" Doctrine said

"And why is that" Nami asked

"Well if it wasn't for him you all might be dead right now" Doctrine said causing everyone to look at her with wide eyes

"Exactly...what do you mean?" asked Robin

"Well I've only seen this once so that's why I was able to figure out what was wrong with your captain here. You see the shark he ate is called a Cobra Shark which is one of the most poisonous animal in the whole sea" Doctrine said "They don't normally leave the Red Line so it's strange for you to have caught one" Doctrine said

"Che so we're alive because that idiot was too hungry to wait and ate a poisonous fish" Zoro said

"Aa the idiot saved us once again...even though he didn't even know it" Sanji said

Nami turned to Doctrine "You said you've seen this before...so does that mean you can cure it?" Nami asked

"Well normally yes but in his case it might take a while" Doctrine said

"What do you mean in his case?" asked Nami

"Well the only time I've seen this was when someone from the village was traveling along the Red Line and got bitten by one...but you're stupid captain went and ate the whole shark. The Cobra Shark stores it's venom inside it stomach and when he goes to attack he sends the poison to his mouth and soaks his fangs in it. A simple bite from a Cobra Snake can kill you and he ate that snake with all its poison stored in his stomach...it's amazing he's still alive" Doctrine said

Everyone stared at Doctrine in shock "Well he can be cure...right" Nami asked

"Hehehehehehehe I thought I told you the last time you were here no one leaves my care unless they are cured or dead and no one has yet to die under my care" Doctrine said with a smile "But I would need to go and get supplies" Doctrine said "Chopper and swordsman come with me"

"Ok!" Chopper said

"Eh? why me" asked Zoro

"Hehe do I really need to repeat myself?" Doctrine asked in a dark voice

"...no...I'll go" Zoro angrily mumbled as he walked towards her

"Cook and the black haired woman I need for you to go to town and collect some supplies for me" Doctrine said

"Yes not a problem!" Sanji screamed as he was extremely happy to go anywhere with Robin

"And skeleton, long nose and blue hair I need for you to get something from an old friend for me" Doctrine said

"Alright! that's a Supa easy task!" Franky screamed

"Yohohohohoho don't worry we shall get this item as soon as possible!" Brook said

"I wonder what it is she wants?" asked Usopp

"Ummm what do you want me to do?" Nami asked

Doctrine smiled at Nami "You...just stay here and watch over your precious captain" Doctrine said as she walked out the door and everyone followed

"Wait your leaving me alone with him! and what do you mean by precious!" Nami shouted

"Goodbye Nami-san I hope you don't get too bored" Robin said with a soft smile which cause Nami to glare at her

When everyone left Nami sat down on the chair next to Luffy "...Well...I guess it's my turn to look after you...Luffy" Nami said as she stared down at her sick Captain. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and stared at him "Don't you worry Luffy...you'll be cured and back to normal in no time...I promise" Nami said with a smile "Oh and another thing I'm going to kill you when you wake up for eating a poisonous fish!" Nami said as she awaited her crew to come back and help cure their captain


	5. Danger?

**Ok first off I want to start off with a major apology I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry for that. Like I said in my last chapter I am going through something's which restricted me from getting this chapter done. Thankfully all is well now and I was able to get this chapter done and I would like to let you all know something. This will never ever happen again! this chapter was supposed to come out the 4th and it is the 20th...that is ****really**** late so here's how things will be from now on I will release a chapter a week every week until I am done with all my fanfics, and if by chance I have extra time I will post two chapters but I will never ever go 16 days without posting a chapter. So again I apologize and I really hope you like this chapter...now I wasn't mentally 100% when doing this so if it sucks lets me know and I'll redo it but other than that I hope you enjoy it and again negative and positive criticism is wanted!**

**Chapter 5: Danger?**

Doctrine and the rest of the Straw Hat crew entered the slay and headed back down to Bighorn village

"So exactly what kind of supplies do you need?" asked Sanji

"Here" Doctrine said as she handed him a list "just make sure and get everything on the list" Doctrine said

Sanji and Robin stared at the long list in front of them "all these items are needed to cure Luffy?" asked Robin

"Yes...it may seem like a lot but remember he took in a shark that was filled with deadly poison so the average dosage will not work on him so I'll have to double the usual amount" Doctrine said

"Double! is...is that even safe?" asked Usopp

"Hehehehehehehehehe are you saying you don't trust me?" Doctrine said in a low dark tone

"N-n-n-n-never!" Usopp screamed as he jumped behind Franky for protection

"So exactly who is this friend and what are we supposed to get from him" Franky asked as the slay came to a stop

"I will show you where his house is, when you get there ask for Cornelius" Doctrine said "He grows medical plants and has a specific plant that we need called the _Rauwolfia Serpentina" _Doctrine said

"Yohohohohoho sounds easy enough!" Brook said

"Alright now to get to his house head straight down this road make a left and he is in the first building to your right" Doctrine said

"Gotcha! all right lets finish this easy task as soon as possible!" Franky said as he began to run

"Oy Franky wait up!" Usopp screamed

"Yohohohohoho how exciting" Brook said as he chased Usopp and Franky

"Hehehehehehe what and enthusiastic bunch...more than I can say for you swordsman" Doctrine said as Zoro began to yawn

"What? and my name is Zoro!" Zoro growled "and why the hell do I need to be here anyways?" Zoro asked

"Hehehehehe you'll see" Doctrine laughed which gave Zoro a chill

"Have fun shitty marimo" Sanji said with a wide smile as he and Robin headed into town

"Damn pervert" Zoro muttered under his breath

"Alright let's get going your captain doesn't have long to live you know" Doctrine said

"O-ok!" Chopper screamed and he and Zoro began to walk faster

"So where are we going?" asked Zoro

"There is a tree that contains a plant that we need and I need you to cut them down" Doctrine said

"Wait another plant?" Zoro asked

"Yes another plant! just because we cured the poison doesn't mean there will be no side effects and this plant will be able to help cure those side effects" Doctrine said

"W-what kind of side effects?" asked Chopper

"He should experience severe internal bleeding, soreness of the muscles and joints, very high fevers and rapid weight loss" calmly said Doctrine

"What!" both screamed out "that sounds worst than what he's going through now!" screamed Zoro

"Hehehehehehehe trust me what your captain is going through now is far worse than you think" Doctrine said "Now swordsman cut down five of those trees" Doctrine directed as she pointed to a group of tall trees

"My name is Zoro!" Zoro said he angrily stomped off towards the trees

"So this plant...will they really cure the side effects?" asked Chopper

"Hehehehe who knows...like I said I've never dealt with a case where someone ate a Cobra Shark...as of right now I am just using trial and error hehehehe" said Doctrine which caused Chopper's eyes to grow wide

"Che well that makes me feel great" Zoro said "so basically there is still a chance that Luffy can die even after her undergoes your treatment" Zoro said

"Hehe it may seem so...but rest assure no one has yet to die under my watch and I don't plan to start today" Doctrine said "Now cut down those damn trees!" Doctrine yelled

"Che" Zoro said as he turned towards the trees" why didn't you just ask Usopp and the others to get this damn plant from your friend" Zoro asked

"Well simply because he doesn't have it" Doctrine said

"And why is that?" asked Zoro

"Because it hasn't been approved by the World Government yet as a legal medical plant" Doctrine said

"Ah we're using and illegal plant!" Chopper screamed

"So why exactly is it illegal now?" Zoro asked

"Hehehehe let's leave that story for another time" Doctrine said with a low dark laugh

"...Che alright as long as it helps Luffy" Zoro said as he turned towards the group of trees and unsheathed two of his katanas "Nitōryū...Taka Nami!" screamed Zoro as he created a powerful gust of wind that cut down all the trees in front of him "There we go" Zoro said with a smile as he turned towards Doctrine expecting to be praised for his good job

"You idiot! I told you five trees not the whole damn forest!" Doctrine screamed

"What is that you old hag! I cut down your damn trees didn't I!" Zoro yelled back

"Yes along with half the forest!" Doctrine yelled "just bring five of those trees back to the slay idiot swordsman" Doctrine said as she walked away

"My name's Zoro!" screamed Zoro "che damn old woman" Zoro muttered as he proceeded to carrying the trees towards the slay. As Zoro reached down to pick up one of the trees he had just chopped down a blade appeared at his throat.

"Ah Zoro!" screamed Chopper

With a smirk Zoro slowly stood up straight "So who is brave enough to place a blade at my throat" Zoro said as he slowly turned to see the face of his attacker. As Zoro turned and saw the person his face paled "y-you!" Zoro screamed

xxxxx

"Damn woman where the hell does she expect us to find these ingredients! Ginseng...Clanfer...I've never heard of these things in my life!" Screamed Sanji as he and Robin walked the snowy streets searching for a place where they could buy the ingredients listed on the paper

"No need to get too worked up cook-san I'm sure we'll find it soon" Robin said

"Yes you right Robin-chwan! such great intelligence to match your miraculous beauty! don't you worry Robin-chwan I will find these ingredients!" Sanji yelled

Robin softly giggled at the passionate cook as they began to once again search for the ingredients

After entering a few shops and coming out empty both were becoming annoyed and impatient "are these things even real!" bellowed Sanji causing those around him to stare at the blonde cook

"...cook-san how about here" Robin said as she pointed at a store titled "Drum's Exotic Market"

Sanji looked up and read the store's name 'Drum's...Exotic...Market...Drum's Exotic Market...Exotic...Robin...me...together...surrounded by exotic items..." thought Sanji as his nose began to drip blood

"...ummm cook-san?" Robin said as she stared at Sanji's odd behavior

"Let's go Robin-chwan! there's no time to waste!" Sanji screamed as he pulled Robin hand and ran into the store. As they entered they were greeted with a foul smell. "Aww...that wasn't the smell I was expecting" Sanji said as he held his nose and then finally looked around him. He was surrounded by strange looking fruits, vegetables and other products that he had never seen before "...This is really not what I expected" Sanji said with a deep frown

"And what exactly were you expecting cook-san?" Robin asked with a devious smile

"Oh n-n-nothing Robin-chwan ahahaha" Sanji said as he nervously laughed

Robin kept on smiling at the blonde chef and headed further into the market "hmm what an interesting market this is..." Robin said as she stared at the strange looking products on the shelves, but her attention was redirected to a little man quickly approaching her

"Hello miss how may I help you?" said the little man

"Umm are you the owner of this little shop?" asked Sanji

The little man turned to Sanji and glared at him "can't you see I'm talking to this fine young lady! rude people" the little man said causing Robin to giggle softly

"What was that!" Sanji said as he glared at the little man before him

"Now where were we...ah yes can I help you miss..." The little man said

"Robin" Robin said

"Ah miss Robin I'm Zane is there anything I can do for you?" asked Zane

"Umm we are looking for these items" Robin said as she handed Zane the list that Doctrine had given them "you wouldn't happen to have them now would you?" Robin asked flashing a seductive grin

"Y-y-y-yes I do! and if I don't then I will order it and have it here in less than five minutes!" The little man screamed as he ran to the back in search of the items on the list

Robin smiled triumphantly as her charm worked perfectly on Zane

"Che...damn little pervert..."Sanji said as he stared at the where the little man had run off to

Robin couldn't help but giggle at Sanji's comment "really?...I didn't notice" Robin said with a smile

"Well you don't have to worry about him because your humble knight will protect you from any..." Sanji began but suddenly became quiet "Robin.." Sanji said

"Yeah.." Robin said as she crossed her arms

"We're surrounded" Sanji said

"It looks so" Robin said

"Oy pretty miss! I found everything you needed!" screamed the little man as he ran towards Robin carrying a three bags

Robin quickly took the bags from Zane and Sanji ran and placed the money in his hands "That should cover it! keep the change!" Sanji screamed as they ran towards the back of the shop

"Hey no one is allowed back there!" screamed Zane but then the front went flying open and a group of marines entered "Hey what are you doing in my shop!" screamed Zane

"I am looking for some pirates do you know where they are?" asked a beautiful woman with pink long hair

At the sight Zane practically melted to the ground "I...I'm not sure if they were pirates but two people just came in and...they ran through the back door"

"Thank you" the woman said as she headed for the back of the shop "Men search every block and every corner until you find them!" screamed the woman

"Yes Ma'am!" screamed the marines

xxxxx

"What the hell are marines doing here!" screamed Sanji

"I don't know...but what's important is that we got the items on the list" Robin said

"Yeah your right...let's hurry back to the castle" Sanji said but they both stopped running when a man appeared in front of them

"Well well well look who we have here" said a purple haired man "You know...how ironic is it that because of you I lost everything...and now because of me...you'll lose everything as well! buahahahahah" laughed the man

"Shit not you again!" Sanji screamed

"Freeze!" screamed a group of marines who then appeared behind Robin and Sanji "Any movement and we won't hesitate to shoot!" screamed a marine

"Buahahahaha nowhere to run worthless cook" said the man

"Shit!" Sanji growled as he and Robin raised their hands in surrender

xxxxx

"Ummm first house on your...that's it!" announced Usopp as he spotted the house. The three Straw Hats rushed towards the house and knocked on the door "(knock)(knock)(knock) hello is anyone home?" asked Usopp

"Hold on hold on I'm coming" yelled a man from the other side of the door. The man slightly opened the door and peeped through it "What? what do you want from me? asked the man

"Well we're here to pick up something" Usopp said

"Pick up something? I don't remember..." Cornelius began but then his eyes landed on Brook "Ahhhh it's death! death has come for me!" screamed the Cornelius as he slammed the door and ran inside

"Ah...I think you scared him Franky-san" Brook said

"Me? you're the walking skeleton here!" Franky screamed

"What! I am!...oh yes...I am yohohohohoho" Brook laughed

"Shhh" said Usopp as he turned back to the closed door "Umm sir I can assure he is not death, but we really need something from you" Usopp said

"No! leave! I will not give you my life!" screamed Cornelius

"We are not here for your life! we're her to pick up a plant...Doctrine sent us" Franky yelled

"Flower...Doctrine..." Cornelius said to himself

"Look this isn't working how about I just break the door down and take the plant?" Franky asked

"No we can't do that! just wait he'll open the..." Usopp said but then the door unlocked and slightly opened

"Doctrine sent you?...and to get a plant from me?" asked Cornelius

"Yes..." Usopp said

"So he's not the grim reaper and he's not here to kill me?" Cornelius said

"No he is not here to kill you and he is not the grim reaper" Usopp said

Then how is he ali.." Cornelius said but was interrupted

"Long story and we really don't have time for that" Said Usopp "our friend is very ill and Doctrine said she needed a plant called _Rauwolfia Serpentina" _Usopp said

"_Rauwolfia...Serpentina_...well since Doctrine knows you I guess I can trust you and yes I have the plant...come inside while I look for it" Cornelius said as he let the three inside his house "Make yourself at home...I'll be right back" Cornelius said as he headed for the back

"Hmmm this is going smoothly" Usopp said

"Yohohohohohohoho indeed it is" Brook said

"Well...I'm not sure what she would want with this plant, but I've learned never to doubt Doctrine...so here you go" Cornelius said as he handed Usopp the flower

"Thank you so much!" Usopp screamed for joy "now let's hurry back to Luffy!" Usopp screamed as he opened the door and exited the house "thank you again Cornelius!" yelled Usopp

"Yohohohohohoho we got the plant for Luffy!"Brook laughed

"Yeah we are Supa! now let's get to him quickly" Franky said but then ran into Usopp who had suddenly stopped running "Oy Usopp what's wrong?" asked Franky as he stared at the now trembling sharpshooter

"Run.." Usopp whispered

"What?" asked Franky

"Run now!" Usopp screamed as he began running the opposite way

"Oy oy what's going on!" screamed Franky as he and Brook chased Usopp

"He's here! what is he doing her! I can't believe that he's here! we gotta get to Luffy and fast!" Usopp kept muttering to himself

"Who's here! what's going on and why are we running!" yelled Franky

"...S-S-S-S-S-S-Smoker is on Drum Island!" screamed Usopp


	6. Luffy Don't!

**Yay Chapter 6 is done =] hope you all like it oh and something that I would like to point out to you all this story is not taking place after the 2 year time skip...it's actually after the Thriller Bark arc and before the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. So sorry for not being specific and I apologize if this disappoints some of you, but the idea of this story came to me before the time skip so I didn't really want to change it by adding all their new power ups, but if you want a story about them after the time skip read my first fanfic ****The Strength of Luffy**** =]. Lol but again I hope you all like this chapter and both negative and positive criticism is wanted! Enjoy =D**

**Chapter 6: Luffy Don't!**

Nami stayed seated beside Luffy frequently exchanging the cloth on his forehead with a new damp one "...ughhh what is taking them so long!" Nami quietly whispered "I mean how long does it take to get some supplies!" Nami growled angrily to herself, but seemed to calm down when she looked down at Luffy strained face "Luffy...you're a real idiot you know...I mean who eats a poisonous shark? You could be such a pain sometimes! Always getting into trouble and dragging all of us along with you! How do you expect to become Pirate King if you keep acting so reckless?" Nami growled at Luffy "you a real big idiot you know...but I guess...we all knew that before joining your crew" Nami said with a smile "Luffy if you can hear me you better get better soon because we all made a promise to accomplish our dreams...I mean if you're gone who's going to help Zoro become the greatest swordsman in the world? Or help Sanji find All Blue?" Nami said as her eyes began to sting "or help Usopp become a brave man of the sea or...or help me...or help me draw a map of the world?" Nami said as a few tears began to glide down her cheek, when Nami noticed them she quickly wiped her eyes "Ah what's wrong with me I shouldn't...I shouldn't be crying I mean...your Luffy the man who took down Arlong, and that self-proclaimed god Enel, that giant cat guy from CP9 , and two Shichibukai...Luffy your strong...you're the strongest guy I know...so a little poison can't kill you right?" as she looked down at Luffy his face seemed to relax a bit. Nami smiled but then her stomach growled rather loudly causing her to slightly blush in embarrassment "...well it seems that if I don't get something to eat I'll be the one to die" Nami said with a slight giggle as she took one more glance at Luffy and entered the kitchen. After searching through every cupboard and scanned the entire fridge she came to a conclusion "there is nothing to eat in this damn castle!...man I never thought the day would come where I'd ever say that I missed Sanji" Nami said

**xxxxx**

"Nami-Swan!" Sanji randomly screamed

Robin who was now back to back with the Blonde cook looked over her shoulder at Sanji "Nami? You see her?" asked Robin who turned back around to face in front of her and was now staring at the marines who had surrounded them

"...ah no...I just got a strange feeling...that Nami needed me..." Sanji said

Robin stared at him in confusion and then softly giggled at Sanji's weird outburst

**xxxxx**

"Ah I found some tea...I guess that will have to do until everyone comes back" Nami said as she found a kettle and filled it up with water and placed it on the stove. Nami leaned against the kitchen counter next to the stove and began to reminisce on all Luffy has done for her and the crew. Luffy had saved all of them countless times no matter what the situation or the consequences of his actions, the safety of his crew was more important than anything even his own life. Her last thought gave her shivers and brought upon a question that she never thought she'd ever ask herself 'what would she do if Luffy died?' the thought itself made her blood turn cold. Luffy had been an important person in her life. He was the person who stabilized her messed up life; he gave her a family along with allowing her follow her dream. Luffy has been the only man other than Gen-san that she could completely rely on without ever doubting him. Luffy had become her rock and she didn't even realize it, until now she never realized how important Luffy really was to her, but then the question she had asked earlier resurfaced in her mind and caused her heart to bang against her chest 'If Luffy were to die...I...I...don't know what I'd do...I don't think I would be able to surv...' Nami thought was interrupted by the whistling of the kettle. Nami snapped back to reality and quickly turned off the stove, as she poured the water into her cup and placed the teabag inside she suddenly got a feeling that she should check on Luffy. Nami walked out of the kitchen and towards the infirmary and suddenly a cold breeze hit her by surprise causing her whole body to shiver "Kya!" she screamed "t-t-that's strange...I thought all the windows and doors were closed..." Nami thought but shrugged it off and entered the infirmary. As Nami entered she looked towards where Luffy was laying "Luffy?" Nami called but then the sight before her made her body numb and the cup of tea she held in her hand came crashing to the ground "Luffy!" Nami screamed

**xxxxx**

"Zoro" Chopper yelled as he turned to heavy point preparing to help the green haired swordsman

"Chopper!...I'll handle this" Zoro screamed causing Chopper to stop dead in his tracks

"Z-Zoro but..." Chopper said but felt a hand fall on his shoulder and looked up to see Doctrine standing over him

"Leave him...if he says he can handle it then trust him" Doctrine calmly said as she stared at Zoro

Zoro face was still pale and he still looked shocked "Che of all the times" Zoro muttered to himself "What are you doing here Ta...Ta...Tash...Tashuro...Tashini...Tash...Tashimi..." Zoro said trying his best to remember her name

"It's Tashigi damn it!" she screamed as she violently slashed her sword at Zoro who swiftly dodged the attack

"Oy oy watch it! Zoro screamed "Listen lady I'm kind of busy right now so could we do this another time?" Zoro asked

"Another time? Roronoa Zoro there will not be another time for I am going to make you surrender to me!" Tashigi said

"Surrender to you? Heh" Zoro scoffed and in a quick movement drew two his katanas and appeared in front of her "Now how to you expect to do that?" Zoro said as he swiftly slashed at her head

Tashigi barely dodged the attack and jumped back to create separation between them "y-you're a disgusting horrible person!...I can't allow someone like you to wield Wadō Ichimonji!" Tashigi screamed and then dashed ahead and slashed at Zoro

Zoro easily blocked the attack "Che so you still want my katana? Well like I said this katana is one katana you can't have" Zoro said as he pushed her off his blade causing her to lose balance and fall down

"Kya" she screamed as she landed on the ground, Tashigi looked up and glared at Zoro "Ugh Roronoa Zoro! You are so irritating! Why can't you see me as an equal and fight me for real! I've trained day after day and I've become stronger since we last met!" Tashigi screamed "So whether you take this fight seriously or not I am coming at you with all I've got and I will defeat you!" Tashigi screamed as she rose her katana and charged Zoro

"Che looks like there's no getting out of this one" Zoro said as a grin slowly crept to his lip "Let's see how you plan on taking Wadō Ichimonji from me" Zoro said as he too dashed forward to Tashigi

"Don't you dare underestimate me Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi said as she gripped her katana firmly and brought it over her right shoulder "Gale lighting!" Tashigi screams as she creates a small tornado from one slash of her sword

"What the..." Zoro said as he raised his katanas to block the attack, but the strength of the attack sent him a few feet backwards

"You see Roronoa! I am much stronger than last time!" Tashigi yelled

"...Aa you are" Zoro said as he placed Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth and unsheathed Shuusui "I recognize you as an opponent and from here on out...I will fight you with all I've got as well" Zoro announced as he in a flash appeared in front of Tashigi

"What the...when did you...?" Tashigi said but was interrupted by Zoro

"Santōryū...Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Tashigi

**xxxxx**

"Smoker? Who is that?" Franky asked

"Who is that! Smoker is a Marine Commodore! And he's really strong!" Usopp said

"Is he really that strong?" Brook asked

"Let's put it this ways...Luffy fought him once...and was almost captured without even harming him" Usopp said

"What! Straw Hat almost lost to him?...damn we better hurry up and tell the others" Franky said "Y-yeah we better..." Usopp said as he turned the corner but shut himself up and quickly turned around to hide behind the building Franky having to quickly stop before running into Usopp again looked down at Usopp

"What is it now!" Franky asked

"Marines...and a lot of them!" Usopp whimpered

Franky slowly stuck his head out to take a peek and he saw a group of marines in a circle "Damn it what are all of them doing here! They couldn't have known we were coming...could they?" Franky asked

"...I don't think so...but why else would they be here?" Usopp asked himself

"Yohohohohohohohoho guys I see Sanji-san and Robin-chan" Brook said

"Really! Where!" Usopp asked

"Surrounded by those marines" Brook calmly said

"What!" both Franky and Usopp yelled "Damn it...it looks like they need our help" Usopp said as he took out his Kabuto

"Aa" Franky said as he removed the skin from his fist

"Roger!" Brook said as he unsheathed his katana

**xxxxx**

"Damn this isn't going to be easy to escape from" Sanji said as he kept his hands in the air

"Aa I agree...any bright ideas cook-san?" asked Robin

"Well there's always kicking their asses and then running..." Sanji said

"Hmmm sounds promising" Robin said with a smile

"Alright on the count of three we'll attack" Sanji said and Robin Nodded in agreement "1...2" Sanji whispered

"Oy what are you two whispering about?" asked a marine

"3! Mouton Sho..." screamed Sanji as he brought his leg up to kick the marines in front of him, but suddenly they all bursted into flames "what the?" Sanji said as he stared at the burning marines but then Sanji heard a familiar nasally voice

"Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi" Usopp screamed as he shot multiple fire pellets at the marines

"Long nose-kun!" Robin said in delight at the sight of the sharpshooter

"Oy don't forget about us! Strong right!" screamed Franky as he punched a group of marines out of the way

Brook calmly walked past a group of marines and began to sheath his sword "Hanauta Sanchō... Yahazu Giri!" screamed Brook as all of the marines behind him slowly fell to the ground

"Franky! Brook! Usopp! You guys have perfect timing!" Sanji said with a grin

"Oy you lousy marines what the hell do you think you're doing get up and capture these worthless pirates" Screamed the purple haired man

"Hey sorry to cut our reunion so short but we're really in a hurry so let's continue this again next time...Fullbody" Sanji said with a smug smile as he turned around and ran along with the rest of the Straw Hat crew

"Hey wait right there! I'm not done with you! I said wait damn it! WAIT!" Fullbody screamed as he watched the Straw hat pirates escape

"Fullbody?...wasn't that that rude guy who you beat up at the Baratie?" Usopp asked

"Aa...seems like he still holds a grudge" Sanji said with a smile "oh by the way did you get that plant?" Sanji asked

"Yeah we got it...would have been easier if Brook didn't scare the man half to death" Franky said

"Yohohohohoho I apologize from the bottom of my heart...ah but I have no heart...yohohohohohoho skull joke!" Brook laughed

Ignoring Brook Usopp turned to Sanji "So how about you? Did you get the items on the list?" Usopp asked

"Aa got them all" Sanji said with a smile as they got closer to the slay, but then he heard a woman scream. Sanji completely stopped

"Oy what's wrong Sanji?" asked Usopp "...A...a sweet delicate Maiden is in trouble! I'm coming! Screamed Sanji as he ran in the direction of the scream

"Oy wait!" screamed Usopp, but Sanji was already too far "...gosh can't he ever think of something other than women?...looks like we're going to have to go after him" Usopp said

"Seems so" Robin said with a smile as they all ran the direction Sanji went

**xxxxx**

"Kyaaaaa" screamed Tashigi as she fell to the ground

"Heh you managed to dodge it I'm impres..." Zoro began but then looked at the woman now sitting on the ground whose shirt was cut in half due to Zoro's attack and was now revealing more skin than Zoro could handle "ugh! Oy women what the hell are you doing!" screamed Zoro as he covered his eyes and his face turned a bright red

Unaware to the fact that her shirt was cut she glared at Zoro" what are you talking about! I trying to capture you that's what I'm doing!" screamed Tashigi

Unable to stare in her direction Zoro slowly began to back away "listen...I could see...I could...see...I could see your..." Zoro was about to say when a loud scream echoed the forest

"Mellorine! Your knight in shining armor has arrived..." Sanji said but his jaw suddenly dropped at the sight of Zoro in front of a beautiful girl with his katanas in his hands and her shirt cut open

"You...you lousy, dirty, waste of a man! I'm going to kill you for stripping and assaulting an innocent beautiful girl!" screamed Sanji as he charged Zoro

"Stripping?" Tashigi asked but then saw her shirt slashed open and her face turned crimson "Kyaa!" she screamed as she fell to the ground to cover herself

"Oy oy you got the wrong idea I was just..."Zoro began to explain to both Sanji and Tashigi but it was too late Sanji was already charging and leaped in the air to land a kick which Zoro easily blocked

"You idiot cook! What the hell are you doing! I told you you've got it all wrong!" Zoro snarled "I'm getting rid of perverts like you! And like hell I'm going to believe you!" Sanji said

"Ha you're one to talk perverted cook!" Zoro said and he pushed Sanji's leg off his katana

"This time I'm going to take care of you" Sanji said

"Bring it on shitty cook!" Zoro said as they both dashed towards each other, but suddenly two crushing hits struck both Sanji and Zoro straight to the head by Doctrine.

Doctrine stared at the two unconscious men "Honestly have you forgotten that your captain is close to death!" Doctrine said as Usopp and the others soon arrived to see both Zoro and Sanji laid out on the ground

"Oy what happened here?" Usopp asked

"Nothing important, blue hair since our foolish swordsman and cook are knocked out can you bring those trees over there to the slay and long nose help him as well" Doctrine ordered as she pointed at the chopped up trees on the ground "Chopper take these two to the slay for me" Doctrine said as she headed for the slay

"Y-yes Doctrines" Chopper said as he picked up Zoro and Sanji and followed her

"Hey! Wait our fight is not done yet!" Tashigi said

"Hehehehehehehehe missy I believe you know quite well that he wasn't really fighting you for real and if he wanted to that last attack would have cut more than just your shirt...so count your blessings and accept your defeat. You've survived this round...so learn and grow from it" Doctrine said as she turned around and continued towards the slay

Tashigi remained quiet and glared down at the snow beneath her "Damn it Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi growled to herself as she punched the ground

Franky and Usopp collected all the chopped up wood and brought it to the slay. As they began to make their way up the rope and to the castle Doctrine turned to them "So I assume you got all that I asked for?" Doctrine asked "Yeah...we did" Usopp said "It wasn't a problem finding at all" Robin said with a soft smile "Hehehehehe good to hear" Doctrine said as they made their way back up to Luffy

**xxxxx**

"Luffy!" Nami screamed as her captain was no longer lying in bed "Oh god where did her go...how is he even able to move!" Nami screamed to herself as she began to panic "ok standing around won't do nothing" Nami said as she bolted out the door and searched every room "Not in the bedroom, Not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen where the hell is he Nami screamed as she ran through each and every room in the castle "god damn it Luffy where could you be!" Nami screamed but then felt another cold breeze hit her causing her to shiver "Ugh! Now is not the time for random drafts!" Nami screamed but then she realized something "...all of the windows and doors were closed...so there shouldn't be any wind in here...unless...he wouldn't..." Nami said as her blood went cold "Luffy!" screamed Nami as she dashed down the stairs and headed for the front door. As she got down stairs she noticed it was slightly opened "oh no Luffy" Nami said as she went to the door and opened it. When she stepped out the door Nami was greeted with the harsh cold breeze which was strong enough to blow her down if she wasn't careful. As Nami adjusted to the cold she notice Luffy standing at the edge of the mountain "Luffy" Nami whispered to herself felling relived that she had found him "Luffy! What are you doing here! You shouldn't be out here in the cold come inside!" Nami said but he didn't respond "Luffy come on you really shouldn't be out here" Nami said as she slowly approached Luffy "Luffy come on..."Nami said but then she notice Luffy lean forward "Luffy?" Nami asked but then her heart froze as he began to lean even further over the edge of the mountain "Luffy no!" Nami screamed as she saw her captain fall off the side of the mountain


	7. Pursuit

**Hi everyone! okay so chapter 7 is done! okay so I'm not sure how much more chapter are after this...I'm trying to make it 10 or more but as of right now it's looking like it might be just 10 =[ I know but you never know more ideas may pop into my head to make it longer. I hope you like this chapter and let me know if it seems a bit rushed cause if it is I'll fix it up and repost it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and positive and negative criticism are wanted!**

**Chapter 7: Pursuit**

**Luffy POV:**

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. Luffy winced at the pounding headache he had and was trying his best to ignore it, but that didn't seem to help at all. Luffy slowly got to his feet and was about to take a step when his knees buckled under him causing him to fall to the ground. Luffy growled at his weak state and forced himself back to his feet. "Damn it...where is everyone?" Luffy asked as he turned to enter the kitchen and bumped into someone causing him to crash down to the ground. "Oww...s-sorry I wasn't look..." Luffy started but then realized who he had bumped into "N-Nami!" Luffy screamed in excitement as he jumped to his feet and went to hug her when a sharp pain stung his cheek. Luffy head was turned and now faced the other direction. He turned slowly to look at Nami with lips parted and eyes widened in shock "...Nami...why did...why did you slap me?" asked Luffy

"I'm done" Nami said as she walked past him with a suitcase

"y-your done? what do you mean you're done!" Luffy screamed as he struggled to match her pace

"I'm done with being a pirate, I'm done with traveling all around on these stupid adventures, I'm done of constantly risking my life because of you, I'm done with this dumb old world...and I'm done with YOU!" Nami growled as she opened the front door and left

Luffy stood where he was in shock of what Nami had just said. All this time he thought she was enjoying herself...but it seems that wasn't the case he was just causing her pain...he had been a bad captain...'W-what am I suppose to do now?...do...do I let her go...or do I make her stay...I...I don't...I don't...' Luffy thought "I don't want to lose her" Luffy screamed as he chased after her outside. Luffy stepped outside and there he saw her standing to the edge of the mountain "N-Nami what are you doing?...it's...it's dangerous over there come back inside and let's talk about this" Luffy pleaded as he stared into the empty eyes of his navigator

"Luffy there is nothing more to talk about...I've grown bored of you...of life, of everything" Nami said as she stepped closer to the edge of the mountain

"Nami wait!" Luffy screamed "Nami don't do this! I'll change! I'll be a better captain! I won't fool around anymore! I'll be the greatest captain ever just come back here please!" Luffy desperately pleaded

Nami simply smiled at Luffy and waved her hand "Good bye Luffy " Nami said as she jumped off the side of the mountain

"NAMI! NOOOO!" bellowed Luffy as he raced to the edge of the mountain and looked down to find her "where is she!...where is she!" Luffy screamed as he frantically looked down to see if he could find Nami "Damn it! forget this I COMING NAMI!' screamed Luffy as he jumped off the side of the mountain as well

**End POV**

xxxxx

"Luffy! Luffy!" where the only words screaming inside his head right now. As Luffy began to regain consciousness he found himself dangling off the side of Drum Rockies "Uwa! what the!" Luffy screamed, but he then remembered Nami "Nami! I'm coming for you just you wait I'll be there in a second" screamed Luffy

"Your...coming for...me? what the...hell are you talking...about Luffy?" Nami asked as she struggled to keep her grip on Luffy hand

Luffy heart froze as he slowly looked up to see who was holding onto Luffy hand for dear life "N-Nami?" Luffy said in a whisper

"Don't worry Luffy I...got...you!" screamed Nami as she pulled Luffy back up with all her strength causing them to fall side by side. Nami was breathing heavily and was trying her best to catch her breath...mainly so she could beat the hell out of Luffy for what he just put her through. When she finally got a hold of herself she sat up "Luffy I'm going to kill you!" she screamed as she turned to face him "What the hell were you..." Nami began but then lost her train of thought when she stared into Luffy eyes. They were filled with tears and he was wearing the most pained look on his face "Luffy?" Nami said as he anger subsided and she continued to stare at her captain

"N-Nami...is that really you?" Luffy quietly asked

"Of course it's me! who else would it be?" Nami asked "Luffy are you alright?" Nami asked but she was suddenly was sent flying to the ground as Luffy practically leaped onto her. Nami face erupted in a blush "L-L-Luffy w-what are you doing?" Nami screamed

"I thought...I thought I lost you!" Luffy wailed as he tightened his grip on Nami

Shocked by Luffy's action Nami took a while to realize what was going on and finally returned his tight hug with a close embrace of her own. Nami then turned to him in confusion "Lost me? Luffy I was always..." Nami began but suddenly felt Luffy body begin to shiver violently due to the cold and she knew that having him outside any longer would just worsen his condition "Umm I think we should continue this inside wouldn't you agree Luffy?" Nami asked as she wrapped Luffy's arm around her neck and carried him back to the castle and into the infirmary. As she entered the room she gently laid him down on the bed and threw two blankets over him "How's that Luffy is it warm enough she asked, but Luffy's body still violently shook telling her that he was still obviously cold "I'll take that as a no" Nami said as she began to frantically search for more blankets "Damn it who has a castle with only two blankets!" Nami growled as she reverted her gaze at her freezing captain. Nami stared at Luffy for a while then covered her face 'Ugh I can't believe I'm going to do this' Nami thought as she began taking off her top

Noticing this Luffy's face erupted in a blush and he quickly turned his head "N-Nami what the hell are you doing?" Luffy asked

Nami face was painted with a dark blush and she tried her best to ignore her embarrassment as she took off her pants "w-well when someone is cold it is best to share body heat by getting naked in order to keep them warm...b-but like hell I'm going to get naked so you'll just have to live with me in my underwear and bra! n-now take off your shirt!" Nami ordered. Luffy stayed still thinking whether he should or not but eventually did as he was told. Nami slowly inched her way to the bed "y-you better not look or else your dead Luffy!" Nami screamed

"O-okay" Luffy said as he turned his back to her. Luffy laid on the bed motionless and at the moment he couldn't decide if his body was shaking due to being cold or because he was so nervous. Luffy then felt the bed sink and his heart leaped to his throat 's-she's on the bed' Luffy thought as he waited for her to come closer

Nami threw the blankets over her and stared at Luffy's muscular back. Biting her lip she inched closer to him and stretched her arm out 'come on Nami keep it together! this is for Luffy! you need to keep him warm!' Nami reminded herself as she placed her hand on his hard chest

Luffy's body shuddered at the touch and his chest seemed to be on fire where her hand was. Trying his best to calm down he suddenly felt two soft object press against his back and his eyes jumped clean out his sockets and his heart was now beating faster than ever.

If it wasn't for her embarrassment she would be dying of laughter at Luffy's reaction to her touch. Nami could feel his body begin to slowly stop trembling and after a while of awkward silence Nami mover closer to his ear "Luffy why did you jump off the mountain?" Nami asked. At first Luffy didn't respond causing her to grow irritated, but then his body slightly turned

"I...I woke up ...a-and no one was here so I got up...to look for someone...and then I bumped into you" Luffy said before becoming quiet "y-you...you said that you were done with being a pirate...and you were done being with me...you said that you hated our adventures and you hated constantly risking your life because...because of me...and you ran outside" Luffy said as he now completely turned to look Nami in the eye "You said you've grown bored with me and then...and then you said goodbye and...and jumped...so I jumped after you" Luffy said as he could no longer look Nami in the eyes.

Nami stared at Luffy in complete shock. It was obvious to her that it was all another one of his hallucinations, but it was very real to him and it seems to have really affected him "Luffy..." Nami began but was cut off by Luffy

"I'm sorry" Luffy said in a low sad tone

Nami stared at Luffy in confusion "you're sorry? sorry for what?" Nami asked

"I've been a horrible captain...I've risked yours and everyone's life countless times and I've done nothing but caused you problems" Luffy said "I am so sorr..."Luffy began to say but was then tapped on the head "ow what was that for?" Luffy asked

"Are you stupid Luffy? yeah you cause us problem and always seem to put us in dangerous situations, but we don't hold that against you. We've learned from the beginning that traveling with a captain like you wouldn't be the easiest thing but it would be one enjoyable adventure, and it has. Although we've come across many dangers you've always found ways to save us and for that there is no way that we would EVER consider you a bad captain" Nami said as she smiled at Luffy

Luffy eyes widened and stared blankly at his navigator. Luffy then felt a smile creep towards his lips and he flashed his trademark grin "Thanks Nami...I kinda really needed to hear that" Luffy said

"No problem" Nami said. After a while no one said a word and an awkward silence filled the room. Nami began to feel uncomfortable so Nami turned to look at Luffy and Luffy's eyes whose were fixed onto hers causing Nami's breath to get caught in her throat at his intense stare. Nami then realized how close their bodies were to each other and began to blush. Nami didn't understand why Luffy was staring at her so fiercely. His eyes captivated her and she found herself swimming in his dark black eyes. Nami continued to get absorbed by his stare and if she wasn't mistaken it was a passionate gaze...a gaze that completely froze her body. Nami then felt her body begin to move on its own and as she inched closer to Luffy so did he. His eyes never leaving hers and her eyes never leaving his. As their faces grew closer Nami could feel the warmth of his breath. They leaned forward, lips inches apart

"Ummm are we interrupting something?" Zoro asked causing Nami to almost push Luffy off the bed and frantically sit up on the bed

"Uwa!" Luffy screamed trying to keep his balance on the bed

"Ummm this...this...this is not what it looks like!" Nami screamed

"Really?" Zoro said "because it looks like you two are both half naked in the same bed together" Zoro said with a smirk

"Half nake..." Name muttered to herself until she realized that her whole upper body was showing revealing only her bra "Kyaa" Nami screamed as she jumped back under the covers

"Nami-san why! is it because he's sick! I...could be sick too!" Sanji screamed

"Che you already are" Zoro said with a smirk

"What was that" Sanji seethed

"My my navigator-san how bold of you" Robin said with a smile

Nami face was crimson "I told you you've got it all wrong! Luffy was hallucinating again and almost jumped off the mountain, but I managed to save him before and he was cold so I...I used our body heat to warm him up...that's all! nothing else happened!" Nami yelled

Everyone looked at Nami with grin as to say they didn't believe her story one bit "hehehehehehehehe how good it is to be young" Doctrine said as she walked to the bed "So you say he had another hallucination right?" Doctrine asked

"Y-yes he did" Nami said

"Did you try calling out to him during this recent hallucination?" Doctrine asked

"Yeah I did countless times but...but he wouldn't listen...or he just couldn't hear me" Nami said

"Hmmm seems like he's getting worse" Doctrine said

"Getting worse? but he seemed fine a minute ago" Nami said as she turned to look at Luffy, but Luffy no longer looked the same he did a minute ago. Luffy was soaked with sweat and was once again burning up "oh my god Luffy!" Nami screamed

"Don't worry we've gotten all that we need to cure him...and we better cure him soon because he's beginning to lose sight on what's real and what's not...which is never a good sign" Doctrine said "alright everyone" Doctrine said as she turned to the Straw Hat crew " you are all to follow my instruction and not make one single mistake because one single mistake could spell doom for your captain understand?" Doctrine asked. Everyone stared at her with blank expressions "Good as long as you all understand" Doctrine said as she turned towards Luffy "Boy I understand you're in a great amount of pain right now, pain that no man would have been able survive for this long...but I must warn you what you're going to experience now I far worse." Doctrine said "so remember why you've been fighting for your life this whole time for this will be your last hurdle, if you could survive the treatment then you'll be as good as new" Doctrine said "so you think you could stay alive mister future Pirate King?" Doctrine asked

"...Damn...Damn right...I...can!" Luffy said

"Good now let's get started and girl put your clothes back on" Doctrine said

"Oh right" Nami said in embarrassment as she quickly put on her top and pants "alright what should we do first?" Nami asked eagerly as she couldn't wait to cure Luffy as soon as possible

"Umm before we start Luffy's treatment...there's kinda something you should know" Usopp said

xxxxx

Smoker took a pull at his cigars "Are you sure your information is correct Tashigi?" Smoker asked

"Yes sir" Tashigi said

"Straw Hat is sick huh...and he on that castle at the top of those Rockies" Smoker said as an malicious smile formed on his lips "let's go Hina" Smoker said

"Don't order me around like I'm you subordinate" Hina said as she dragged a beat up Fullbody behind her

"I'm sorry oh beautiful Hina" Fullbody said as he was being dragged

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from the mouth of a failure" Hina growled "so where are we going?" Hina asked

"To the castle on the top of Drum Rockies" Smoker said with a wide grin


	8. Pain

**Hey Everyone! so before you go grabbing your pitch forks and hunting me down the late chapter is kind of my fault but not really... lol so this was supposed to be up by Friday but I wrote it an I really didn't like it so I re-wrote it and I still didn't like it so I re-wrote it a third time and here it is. Now I tried my best to make this chapter good even though I had major writer's block so I hope you like it! And if you really hate it I'll take it down and make improvements! Now I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day and to all you guys don't go making us look bad by buying your valentines a crappy gift! lol and again all positive and negative comments are wanted! Seriously! lol I won't know what to fix in my writing if you all don't tell me! So if anything I do annoys you or anything you think I can improve on PLEASE let me know! Well that's all I have to say so have a great Valentine's Day and I hope you and your Valentines have a perfect day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Pain**

"What! Smoker here! What! Why! W-w-why would he be here! Now of all times!" bellowed Nami as her face had gone from pale as a ghost to as red as a tomato with anger

"C-calm down Nami t-they were still looking for us when we saw them so if we can cure Luffy before he finds us then everything will be ok" Usopp said with a weak smile

"Everything will be ok! Do you honestly think that escaping Smoker will be that easy! Was escaping him easy our last two encounters! No! Ugh! Why is it that everything tends to wrong for us all at the same time?" Nami screamed as she placed her hand on the bridge of her nose to ease the headache she had just gotten

"Hey red head" Doctrine called as she stood over Luffy "How about you calm down and do something for me" Doctrine said

"O-ok" Nami said as she tried her best to cool down and made her way to Luffy

"Alright" Doctrine said as she turned to each Straw Hats "This is what I need for you all to do "Cook and Chopper both of you are two use the ingredients to make the cure, Long nose and swordsman you both are to remove the flowers from the trees, and black haired woman and blue hair you are to help me create the medicine for the side effects" Doctrine said

"And what would you like me to do?" Nami asked

"You...you have the hardest job" Doctrine said causing Nami to feel a bit nervous "You are to stay by Luffy side and not leave until the treatment is over" Doctrine said

"W-well that shouldn't be too hard" Nami said

"Hehehe yes it will for the pain your captain will be facing in a couple of minutes will drive him to the brink of insanity. You are to make sure he stays with us both mentally and physically" Doctrine explained

Nami eyes widened at the realization of how important her job really was "o-okay I'll do my best" Nami said

"Hehehe alright everyone lest get started!"Doctrine said

xxxxx

"So Smoker how do you presume we get to that castle hmm?" Hina asked looking rather amused at the annoyed Marine Commodore

Smoker slowly turned his head to glare at Hina "Heh you seem to forget that I can reach there easily with my Moku Moku no Mi abilities" Smoker reminded Hina "But the only reason I am not is these pirates are troublesome and crafty...so I'll need the help of you and all the marines we have gathered" Smoker

"Heh I know these pirates are good and all but aren't you giving them too much credit by bringing one hundred marines along with you? I'm sure with just the two of us we could have captured them" Hina said as she glanced at the group of marines behind her

"Hina don't ever underestimate this group. Although they might not look it, but they are one crew that if given the chance could become a major problem in the near future. That is why all these men are necessary" Smoker said "Now Tashigi do you know how to reach the castle?" Smoker asked

"Y-yes sire...I saw them take a slay to the top...i-its right this way" Tashigi said as she lead them to the slay, occasionally tripping along the way

As Smoker followed Tashigi a smile crept to his lips 'Just you wait Straw Hat I'll be there soon' Smoker thought to himself

xxxxx

As everyone scrambled around to complete the tasks Doctrine had ordered them to do Nami took a seat next to Luffy. Luffy was breathing rather heavy and had a firm grip on the bed sheets due to the pain he was going through. Biting her lip she stared down at her captain 'gosh look at him...he's already in so much pain...and Doctrine says he'll be in more pain than this! Will he really be ok?' Nami thought to herself as she placed her hand gently on top of Luffy's.

As she did this Luffy slowly opened his eyes to look at his navigator "N-Nami" Luffy struggled to say

"Yes!" Nami said as she leaned closer to Luffy

"T-there's no...no need for...you to worry...I'll...I'll be just fine...there's no...way I'll lose to a damn thing like this" Luffy said "and plus...you're in charge...of keeping me alive right?...so I have...nothing to...worry about" Luffy said as he flashed his wide grin

"Luffy" Nami said as she gently smiled at her captain "thank you and your right you too stubborn to die anyways" Nami said with a smile

Luffy weakly chuckled "yeah...I guess your right" Luffy said with a smile

Nami continued to smile at Luffy "I'm sorry to spoil the mood here" Doctrine said causing Nami to jump back and nearly falling out of her chair "hehehehe but the cure is complete" Doctrine said as she stared down at Luffy "are you ready boy?" Doctrine asked as Sanji walked over towards Luffy carrying the cure

Taking a deep breath and sparing one last glance at Nami who looked incredibly worried he smiled as wide as he could "Damn right I'm ready!" Luffy said

"Hehehehe alright boy get ready" Doctrine said as she signaled for Sanji to give him the cure

Sanji walked over to Luffy and kneeled down next to him "Oy Luffy...you better not die on us...alright because I swear if you do I'll bring your shitty soul back from the depths of hell and can kick your ass!" Sanji said

"Hahaha don't worry Sanji...I can't die yet...there's still things I must accomplish" Luffy said "and plus some little poison can't kill me! I'm going to be the future pirate king!" Luffy said

Sanji smiled "Aa" Sanji said as he brought the glass holding the cure to Luffy lips and Luffy drank it. Sanji stood up and slowly backed away from Luffy

"L-Luffy...do you feel any different?" Nami asked

Luffy turned towards Nami "not really I feel the sa..." Luffy began but then completely froze mid sentence. Luffy began breathing very heavily

"Oy Luffy" Sanji said as he stared at his captain

"Luffy...what's wrong? Luffy!" Nami screamed

Luffy body began to shake violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head

"Chopper! Come here! Luffy needs help!" Sanji screamed but was stopped by Doctrine

"There's is nothing we can do now" Doctrine said calmly "It has already begun" Doctrine said

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Franky stopped what they were doing and began to walk towards Luffy, but froze when Luffy released a bone chilling scream

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Luffy bellowed as he began to twist and turn on the bed gripping down on the bed sheets as hard as he could

Not knowing what to do everyone just stared at their captain scream in pain "i-isn't there anything we can do to help him!" asked Usopp

"No everything is up to him now" Doctrine said "Now come we aren't done, the cure for the side effects must be done now" Doctrine sad as she forced the Straw Hats to leave Luffy's side "I'll leave him in your care now" Doctrine said as she looked at Nami

Nami looked at Doctrine and nodded as she moved closer to Luffy "L-Luffy can you hear me?" Nami asked but Luffy only responded with a deafening scream. Nami grabbed hold of Luffy hand and held it tight "Luffy you got to fight through the pain I know you can do it" Nami said as Luffy continue to roll around the bed in pain. "I know you can do it! I believe in you! So please Luffy fight it!" Nami screamed, but her words couldn't seem to reach him as Luffy continued to wail in agony. Nami not knowing what else she could do for him just stared at Luffy heartbroken 'I...I don't know...I don't know what I should do' Nami thought to herself as tears formed in her eyes. Nami suddenly felt Luffy's grip tighten on her hand and she turned to him

"N-N-N-Nami...d-don't...d-d-don't c-cry...ugh...uwaaa!" Luffy said

Quickly wiping her tears Nami squeezed Luffy hand tighter "Luffy don't talk! Save your energy!" Nami said

"N-Nami...p-p-please d-don't worry...a-about me...I-I'll be f-fine" Luffy struggled to say

Nami was about to respond when Doctrine walked up toward Luffy and Nami "I hope your right boy because here comes round two" Doctrine said as she held a glass containing the second cure. Luffy struggling just to maintain consciousness simply nodded his head and slowly parted his lip for the potion "Hehehe no fear in those eyes even though you're in this much pain...the world needs men like you...so let's hope you don't go dying on us" Doctrine said as she gave poured the content of the glass into Luffy's mouth.

Staring at her captain's body still shaking in pain Nami didn't know what else to expect after he took the second potion, but then a deafening roar echoed throughout the entire castle causing everyone to turn to Luffy in fear. "Luffy!" Nami screamed as got out of her seat and stood over Luffy holding on to his hand with all her might. All the Straw Hats came and stood around Luffy

"Luffy!" screamed Usopp and Chopper who had long streams of tears running down both their cheeks

Nami kept her tight grip on Luffy's hand as tears began to flow down her cheeks as well as her normally goofy smiling captain was now shaking uncontrollably and screaming at the top of his lungs in pain and there was nothing they could do. They've done all they could and now it was up to Luffy.

As everyone stood silent around Luffy a voice suddenly echoed from outside the castle "Straw Hat Luffy! And his crew you are surrounded! So I advise you to come out and surrender!" screamed Smoker

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouth hung to the ground "S-S-S-Smoker's here!" Screamed Usopp

"Shit of all times!" screamed Sanji

"No! Not now! This can't be happening!" Nami screamed

"Damn it!" growled Zoro

"What are we going to do!" screamed Chopper

"We can't let him get Luffy-san!" Brook said

"Aa Straw Hat is in no shape to fight" Franky said

"So what do we intend to do?" asked Robin

"Che" Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords and placed Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth "we stall for as long as Luffy needs" Zoro said as he began making his way to the front door

"B-but what about Smoker!" Usopp nervously asked

"We'll figure something out" Franky calmly said as he removed the skin from his right hand

"Protecting Luffy is our only concern right now" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette

"Aa so let's do this for Luffy" Zoro said

"Yeah for Luffy!" they all cheered as they headed for the door. Stopping mid step Sanji noticed Nami remained seated next to Luffy "Nami-san" Sanji said which caught Nami's attention "We'll do our best to keep Smoker off...so we'll leave Luffy up to you alright" Sanji said

"Y-yeah...you all be careful" Nami said

Sanji smiled "yeah we will" said Sanji as he headed to the front door

"Please be safe" Nami whispered

xxxxx

"So...it seems they're going to pretend that they're not there huh? Well I guess I'll just have to..." Smoker began but the front door to the castle suddenly began to open revealing seven Straw Hat pirates. "Heh I was about to think you weren't going to show up" Smoker said

"Yeah sorry about that we just thought we'd let you have some time to enjoy the few minutes you have left alive" Zoro said with a malicious smirk

"Che is that so? I would love to see that" Smoker said with a smile "but first tell me something, where is you captain?" Smoker asked

"He didn't see the need to come out" Sanji said "So he told us to take care of you and your shitty marines without him" Sanji said with a smile

"Y-you guys...should you really be annoying Smoker like that? He's not someone you want mad!" Usopp said

Smoker's smile slowly disappeared "well then let's see how long you last without your captain then!" Smoker said as he launched himself at the Straw hats crew

"Shit" Sanji and Zoro growled as he jumped out the way of the incoming Smoker and by doing so cleared the way right to Usopp

"Oy long nose run!" Franky screamed but it was too late

"Oh no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Usopp as Smoker slammed himself into the sharpshooter

xxxxx

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Nami heard and she tore her attention from Luffy and to the door "t-that sounded like Usopp" Nami said as she continued to stare at the door 'they're...they're in trouble..." Nami thought to herself as she then looked back at Luffy who was still in a great amount of pain and was now rolled up in a ball in an attempt to ease the pain. "Luffy.." Nami muttered as she stared at him"...Luffy...I'll be right back okay...I'm just going to check on the others so please hold on until I come back" Nami said as she turned to doctrine "please look after him while I'm gone" Nami asked and received a nod from Doctrine. Nami rushed down the stairs and to the front door. As Nami exited she immediately turned her attention to a cloud of Smoke "Usopp!" Nami screamed as she stared at the cloud of smoke

"Nami?" Usopp said

"Usopp? Where are you?" Nami asked

"I'm right here" Usopp said

Nami following Usopp voice suddenly found herself staring at Usopp head lying on the ground. A hand flew to her mouth at the sight "Usopp! Your head! Where's the rest of your body!" Nami screamed

"Oy Nami don't worry" Usopp said as his arms soon pushed its way out of the snow "Smoker launched himself at me and I was nearly a goner when Robin used her ability to grab my legs and pull me through the snow so Smoker would miss me" Usopp said as he got up from under the snow and then turned to Robin "Thanks Robin! You saved my life!" Usopp screamed

"No problem long nose" Robin said

Turning back to Nami "and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Luffy? Usopp asked

"Well yeah but then I heard you scream and I got...worried" Nami said "Well everything is alright her...we got everything under control" Usopp said as he looked at all the marines "well...hopefully" Usopp said

Suddenly the cloud of smoke transformed into a person and was standing right behind Usopp and Nami. Smoker easily knocked Usopp out of his way with a simple swipe of his hand and now stood before the orange hair navigator

"Nami-san look out!" Screamed Sanji but it was too late as Smoker grabbed her by the neck and slowly raised her off her feet

"You pirates think you can do whatever you want and get away with it? You think you can live outside the law without any consequences for the rest of your life! Well life isn't that easy! Carelessly living outside the law will not be permitted! I will not allow you to do as you all please anymore!" Smoker said as he held the struggling navigator

"You put her down!" screamed Sanji as he dashed towards Smoker " Collier Shoot!" screamed Sanji as he attacked Smoker but to no avail as he simply went right through him. "Che damn it! Poitrine Shoot, Mouton Shot, Flanchet, Côtelette!" screamed Sanji as he released a series of kicks, but all ending in the same result as they all went through Smoker. Smoker swiftly punched Sanji sending him flying backwards

"It's futile to go up against me! You all have lost the moment I arrived here" Smoker said

"Don't go counting us out yet! Oni Giri!" growled Zoro as he slashed at Smoker, but again only going through him "Shit!" Zoro cried as he turned around to attack again

"Your efforts are useless!" screamed Smoker as he punched Zoro sending him flying backwards as well

Squirming around in his grip trying her best to escape Nami was beginning to feel light headed as her air was being choked out of her "Help...m-me" Nami muttered through his grip as tears began to escape her eyes

"Help me? There is no helping you now I've got you all now and all that is left is your cap..." Smoker began but was hit by a punch that sent him flying causing him to let go of Nami in the process

Nami fell to the ground and began coughing, after regaining her composer Nami turned to see who had saved her life, her eyes then widened at the sight "Luffy!" Nami screamed as she stared at the rubber man standing at the doorway with his fist clenched and his straw hat covering his eyes

"D-don't you...ever...touch...my...navigator...again!" Luffy growled

Slowly getting up Smoker held his jaw 'Straw Hat...just...used Haki!...does that mean he is able to control his Haki? Or was it just a fluke? Well whichever it is he's still no match for me' Smoker thought to himself as he got to his feet "I've been waiting a long time for this" Smoker said

"Well...sorry...to have kept you waiting" Luffy said as he struggled just to stay on his feet

"It's over Straw Hat!" Growled Smoker as he launched himself at Luffy

"Wait no Luffy is still in no condition to be fighting! Luffy watch out!" screamed Nami

"Shit Luffy!" Sanji screamed as he slowly tried to get to his feet

"Get out the way Luffy!" yelled Zoro as he tried his best to stand up so he could reach Luffy before Smoker

"Luffy-san!" screamed Robin

"Watch out Luffy!" Usopp cried

"Straw Hat!" Franky screamed

"Luffy-san run!" Brook said

"No Luffy!" screamed Chopper

"It's too late to run now Straw Hat I've got you!" screamed Smoker as he was now inches away from Luffy

"...Gear...Second!" growled Luffy as his body exploded with steam


	9. Surrender?

**Heyyyy Everyone! okay this one was super late lol and I'm sorry for that now this won't happen often but it may sometimes happen. College decided to give me a ton of homework and then kindly gave me a crap load of exams to do =[ so that is why this took so long but here it is! and I hope you like it and I know Smoker is kind of OOC but hey I really haven't seen much of Smoker to form an understanding on how his character acts, but I really hope you all like this chapter. It was wayy longer lol but during my editing I deleted a lot of things that didn't sound right. oh and if this Chapter was not good let me know and I'll edit it and repost it to fit your needs =] alright let's not keep you away from the chapter any longer I hope you enjoy and positive and negative criticism is wanted!**

*****OHHHH and another important note! I will be posting two more One Piece fics after this one and then I will take a One Piece break and write about the second greatest couple in anime/manga history! which is of course Ed and Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist =] just thought I'd let you know =]**

**Chapter 9: Surrender!**

**Luffy's POV:**

Luffy laid in bed growling as each wave of pain traveled through his body 'god damn it! why does...it hurt so much!...it feels like...like I'm dying! damn make it stop! make it top! MAKE IT STOP!' Luffy screamed in his head as he trashed around on the bed "Luffy" Luffy heard as he turned his head to look at his navigator 'Nami?' Luffy thought as he stared at Nami's worried face "Luffy...I'll be right back okay...I'm just going to check on the others so please hold on until I come back" Luffy heard and each word echoed throughout the walls of his head 'wait it's not safe to go out there! Smoker's there' Luffy thought to himself as he urged himself to talk but with each effort a new wave of pain would hit him 'Ugh damn it! Nami stop!' Luffy screamed mentally hoping that she could somehow hear his thoughts, but to Luffy's dismay she couldn't and was now walking towards Doctrine "please look after him while I'm gone" Luffy heard Nami say as she dashed towards the door 'Nami stop! stop her you damn old hag! what the hell are you doing just standing there stop her!' Luffy yelled in his head as he glared at Doctrine. Luffy turned to Doctrine and by now his anger was overpowering the overwhelming pain he was feeling "h-h-how...c-c-could you...let...her...go!" Luffy growled

"Hehehehe do you not have faith that she can take care of herself boy?" Doctrine

"O-of c-course I d-d-do!...but S-Smoker is not...your...average...marine! I've got...I've got to go out there" Luffy said and in a flash Doctrine was directly above him with a scalpel to his neck

"Hehehehe boy you aren't going anywhere until you are healthy" Doctrine said

"I...I d-don't care about my h-health! how...c-can I stay here when m-my crew is out there fighting!" Luffy screamed

Doctrine looked at Luffy for a while and the determination in his eyes told her that no matter what she said or did he was going to go out and fight with his crew "Che" Doctrine said as she stepped away from Luffy "foolish men like you will only end up dead" Doctrine said

"Aa...that's...why I need...to make sure my crew is safe...so they can help...k-keep their foolish captain...alive" Luffy said as he slowly sat up. "Uwaaaaaaaa!" bellowed Luffy as with each motion he took to sit up triggered waves of pain throughout his body. As Luffy finally managed to sit up he threw his legs to the side of the bed which cause him just as much pain as he expected. Luffy slowly made his way to his feet and grabbed onto the wall firmly so he wouldn't fall down

Doctrine just stared at Luffy while he struggled to walk "Are you sure you not just going to get in their way in your condition" Doctrine asked

"Haha" Luffy laughed weakly "they most likely will be mad but...I won't allow Smoker to hurt anyone of my friends!" Luffy weakly said as he turned and headed for the door

"Heh foolish boy" Doctrine muttered to herself as she watched him leave

**Luffy tried his best to walk faster but the pain he was feeling was too unbearable and wasn't allowing him to move any faster than. as he inched his way down each step he heard Sanji's voice "Nami-san look out!" the words alone caused his heart to freeze. 'Nami...is...in danger' Luffy said in his mind and in an instant the pain he was feeling was devoured by immense rage. Luffy now angrily stomped down each step and was now walking towards the door when Smoker's voice rang through his ears. "You pirates think you can do whatever you want and get away with it? you think you can live outside the law without any consequences for the rest of your life! well life isn't that easy! carelessly living outside the law will not be permitted! I will not allow you to do as you all please anymore!" and with each word he spoke caused Luffy to shake in anger until he heard the two words that allowed his rage to take over him "Help...m-me" Luffy swung the door open and his eyes immediately fell on Smoker holding his navigator by the neck "That BASTARD! GOMU GOMU NOOOOOO RIFLE!" bellowed Luffy as he threw a fist with all his might at Smoker sending him flying to the ground. "D-don't you...ever...touch...my...navigator...again!" Luffy growled ** End POV

"It's over Straw Hat!" Growled Smoker as he launched himself at Luffy

"Wait no Luffy is still in no condition to be fighting! Luffy watch out!" screamed Nami

"Shit Luffy!" Sanji screamed as he slowly tried to get to his feet

"Get out the way Luffy!" yelled Zoro as he tried his best to stand up so he could reach Luffy before Smoker

"Luffy-san!" screamed Robin

"Watch out Luffy!" Usopp cried

"Straw Hat!" Franky screamed

"Luffy-san run!" Brook said

"No Luffy!" screamed Chopper

"It's too late to run now Straw Hat I've got you! " screamed Smoker as he was now inches away from Luffy

"...Gear...Second!" growled Luffy as his body exploded with steam

"Che there's nothing you can do that can stop me Straw Hat! you may of hit me once but it won't happen aga..." Smoker began but was interrupted by Luffy

"Gomu Gomu no...Jet Rifle!" Screamed Luffy as his fist collided with Smoker's jaw sending him flying backwards once again

"W-what the...hell is going on! he...he used Haki again! this...this is utterly impossible" Smoker said to himself and then Hina walked up and stood over him

"Heh pathetic it seems that I win the bet" Hina said with a smile "And now it's my turn to have some fun " Hina said as she turned to the marines "Alright boys it's time to capture some pirates!" Hina screamed as she ran alongside a wave of marines towards the Straw Hats

**Flashback**

_"So you met them twice and were not able to catch not even one of them? hahahahaha that's too hilarious Smoker" Hina laughed_

_"I told you! they are not ones to be underestimated! each time someone got in my way! and that is the only reason I wasn't able to capture them" Smoker angrily said_

_"Hahahahaha sure that's the reason why...well how about this I'll stand back at watch along with the marines and you'll 15 minutes to capture them all by yourself without anyone's help...or are you to scared to face them alone?" Hina said_

_Smoker gave an annoyed sigh as he turned to her "Fine!" Smoker growled as he walked away "damn annoying woman" Smoker muttered as he headed for the slay_

**End Flashback**

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed

"Aa?" Sanji asked as he walked closer to Luffy

"Go check on Nami" Luffy said not taking his eyes off Smoker

"...But Luffy your..." Sanji started but was cut off by Luffy

"Sanji please go to Nami, I'm fine now" Luffy said

Although Sanji wasn't convinced as Luffy body was still trembling from just standing up, but he knew better not to question Luffy any further in his angry state "Alright...don't do anything reckless" Sanji said as he started running towards Nami

"Aa" Luffy said as he began to slowly walk toward Smoker

"Die Straw hat!" a Marine screamed but was easily swatted away by Luffy

Smoker was pretty far from him but he could still see the intensity in his eyes and Luffy knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight, especially in the condition he's in but he didn't care. Smoker hurt his navigator and he was going to pay. Luffy watched as Smoker got up and in an instant Smoker darted off towards him using his devil fruit abilities

"Straw Hat!" Smoker bellowed as he pulled out his jutte and flew towards Luffy

"Smoker!" screamed Luffy as he brought his right fist behind him "Gomu Gomu no…Pistol!" Bellowed Luffy

Smoker brought his jutte in front of him a easily diverted Luffy attack "You mine now Straw Hat Luffy! White Launcher!" screamed Smoker as he transformed himself into smoke and launched himself at Luffy, then re-solidified and pined Luffy down with his jutte. Luffy screamed in pain by the pressure Smoker was applying to his weak body. "Struggle all you want Straw Hat but there's no escaping" Smoker said as his arm began to change to smoke and the smoke slowly began to cover Luffy "White out" Smoker said in a merciless voice as he completely cover Luffy in smoke "It's over Straw Hat Luffy" Smoker said with a smile

Xxxxx

"Nami-swan! Are you alright?" asked Sanji

Nami still sitting on the ground staring intensely at Luffy and Smoker's fight looked up to see Sanji hovering over her "uh…oh yeah I-I'm fine….it's Luffy you should be worried about. I mean he is in no condition to be fighting! What the hell does he think he is doing?" Nami said as she reverted her attention to the charging Luffy "That idiot is going to get himself killed we've got to help him!" Nami said

"Aa I agree alone he might not be able to beat him now but with all of us…' Sanji began but was then interrupted by Zoro

"Oy stupid cook we have problems of our own now" Zoro said as he pointed out the group of marines led by Hina charging for them "we can't think about helping Luffy yet" Zoro said as he unsheathed all three of his katanas

"Che damn it!...I don't like how this is turning out" Sanji said as he took a drag of his cigarette

"Oy everyone we're in trouble" screamed Franky as he, Brook, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp all ran to join Sanji, Zoro, and Nami

"Aa we know Franky-kun" Nami said "A large group of marines are headed for us" Nami stated as she kept her eyes on Luffy who was now pretty far away from them

"Yeah but that's not all!" Franky said

"What do you mean that's not all?" Sanji asked

"Well from the looks of it they don't seem like you're average marines" Robin said

"Y-yeah not to mention that they all look very strong and scary!" Usopp said

"Heh oh really" Zoro said with a smile "well this looks like it should be fun" Zoro said before being whacked on the head by Nami "OW! What the hell was that for woman!" Zoro growled

"This is not the time to be enjoying yourself! Our top priority is still Luffy! He is fighting Smoker with a weak fragile body right now! So helping him is our only objective! You got it! so no fooling around take care of these marines and help Luffy!" Nami screamed

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he twirled around Nami

"Where is Luffy-san?" Brook asked causing everyone to look at Brook and then to where Luffy was

"What do you mean where is Luffy he's right ther..." Nami said but all she saw was Smoker "Oh my god where is Luffy!" Nami screamed

"Shit don't tell that bastard got beaten!" Sanji said

"Oh no!" Usopp screamed

"What is it Usopp do you see him?" Nami asked

"Y-y-yes I see him and...Luffy's been captured!" screamed Usopp as he pointed to Luffy laying on the ground and smoke slowly covering his body

"Luffy!" screamed Chopper and Nami

"Shit" Sanji said as he stared at his captain and then back at the incoming marines "we won't be able to make it on time!" Sanji said

"Damn it Zoro said "well the best thing we can do now is take care of these marines as fast as we can!" Zoro growled as the marines inched closer to the Straw Hat pirates

xxxxx

Smoker stared at the Straw hat captain now engulfed in smoke "you were a...difficult pirate to capture, but like all others before you no one escapes me" Smoker said with a smile as he reached to grab Luffy but was hit by a pellet that exploded into flames sending smoker to the ground "What the hell!" bellowed Smoker but was then greeted with multiple pellets sending him backwards and causing him to release Luffy from his smoke

xxxxx

"Luffy!" screamed Nami as she stared at her captain lying on the ground completely covered with smoke "we've got to do something!" Nami said as she looked at the others

"D-d-don't you worry Nami! I-I'll save him!" Usopp said as he took out his Kabuto and aimed it towards Smoker 'oh god he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me', he's going to kill me' Usopp kept repeating in his mind as he aimed at Smoker 'Damn it if I shoot him I'm a goner...if I don't Luffy will be...' Usopp thought to himself 'Luffy..' "Luffy! I'll save you!" Usopp screamed "Kayaku Boshi!" screamed Usopp as he shot an explosive pellet towards Smoker successfully sending him crashing to the ground

"You did it Usopp!" screamed Nami

"Amazing!" Chopper said as his eyes gleamed in amazement

"W-well of course I did...I'm not the world greatest sharpshooter for nothing..." Usopp lied followed by a nervous laugh

"Oy he's getting back up!" Franky said

"Damn it" Usopp said before grabbing a handful of ammo from his bag "Take this Smoker! Kayaku Boshi!, Kayaku Boshi, Kayaku Boshi, Kayaku Boshi Kayaku Boshi, Kayaku Boshi!" shouted Usopp as he shot multiple exploding pellets at Smoker

"Look! Smoker released Luffy from his smoke! Usopp you did it!" Chopper said in excitement

"Y-yeah I did" Usopp said as he was still shocked that he had managed to knock down Smoker and save Luffy

"Thank you Usopp! screamed Nami as she ran and hugged Usopp tightly causing him to slightly blush "Uh...no problem Nami" Usopp said before turning to Luffy "Luffy! you better not lose again to that damn Smoker!" Screamed Usopp

"Well now that captain-san is safe how about we go and help out swordsman and cook-san" Robin said

"Alright!" they all shouted as they ran off into battle. Nami spared one last glance towards Luffy "Luffy! please be careful!" she shouted as she pulled out her Perfect Clima-Tact and proceeded to attack a group of marines

xxxxx

Luffy immediately started coughing and gasping for air "...I...I thought...I was a goner..."Luffy said as he made it to his hands and knees and then glanced at Smoker who had taken off his jacket which was not burning on the ground

"Che! damn pirates!" Smoker Growled as he glared at Usopp

"Luffy! you better not lose again to that damn Smoker!" Screamed Usopp

Luffy turned to face his friend and smiled in response as he turned his glare to Smoke 'Thank you Usopp I owe you one' Luffy said in his head as he got to his feet and got into his fighting stance, but then a sweet voice danced through his head causing him to turn his whole body to face the owner "Luffy! please be careful!" Luffy heard and saw that his navigator had been the one to say it. With that a huge grin plastered across Luffy's lips he then turned towards Smoker "if I was you I would focus on me and not my crew" Luffy said as Smoker tore his glare away from Usopp and was now fiercely staring at Luffy

"Heh you're no longer a threat, you're in a weakened state and I can capture you whenever I want now...maybe I should take care of your crew first" Smoker said

Luffy fist tightened and his glare intensified "Don't you dare touch anyone of my crew!" Luffy growled

"Heh I think I have my answer" Smoker said with a malicious smile as he dashed towards the straw hat crew who was now in the heat of battle with the marines

"Smoker! no!" screamed Luffy "Gear Second!" screamed Luffy as he dashed in front of Smoker cutting him off "Your fight is with me!" growled Luffy as he stood between Smoker and his crew

xxxxx

"Oni Giri!" Zoro growled as he sent multiple marines flying backwards "Che damn it they just keep coming!" Zoro muttered

Dodging an attack Sanji found himself back to back with Zoro "what's wrong marimo can't handle a few marines?" Sanji said with a smile

"What was that! I can take down more marines than you perverted cook!" Zoro shouted

"What! you're on stupid marimo!" Sanji growled as they both attacked a group of marines "Party Table Kick Course!" shouted Sanji as he jumped into the air and landed on the head of a marine in a hand stand. He then spun around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of the marines within range. After he then dismounts and kicks the marine he was spinning on "That was eleven beat that shitty marimo!" Sanji shouted towards Zoro

"Che" Zoro said as a group of marines began surrounding him Taking a deep breath Zoro tightens his grip on his katanas "Ichi Gorilla...Ni Gorilla" Zoro says as he flexes his left and right bicep "Nigori-Zake!" growled Zoro as he swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level sending a wave of marines flying away "thirteen" Zoro said with a smug smirk

Sanji was about to make a remark when a group of marines flew pass both Zoro and Sanji causing to look back "Oy Oy don't go stealing all the fun from us" Franky said as Usopp, Nami, Robin, Chopper and Brook walked towards them

"Yohohohohohohoho this looks like it won't be easy" Brook said

"Aa but the only way out of here is through them so we've got no other choice" Zoro said as he removed his bandana from his arm and tied it around his head "now let's show them our true strength!" Zoro screamed

"Yeah" everyone screamed as they all rushed into battle together

xxxxx

"Smoker! no!" screamed Luffy "Gear Second!" screamed Luffy as he dashed in front of Smoker cutting him off "Your fight is with me!" growled Luffy as he stood between Smoker and his crew

"Tch fine I'll take care of you and then have my way with your crew" Smoker said "White Blow!" Smoker screamed as he shot a cloud of dense smoke from his arms towards Luffy

"Heh" Luffy said as he easily dodged the attack and suddenly appeared above Smoker "Gomu Gomu no...Jet Stamp!" bellowed Luffy as stretches his legs out to stomp on Smoker, but smoker rolls out of the way before Luffy could hit him. Luffy then glares at Smoker "running away Smoker that's not like you" Luffy says but his attention the falls on a object on the ground in front of him

Ignoring Luffy's comment Smoker gets to his feet and stares at Luffy "I must say you've gotten stronger" Smoker said causing Luffy to look back at him "but your still not one hundred percent so I'll just end this quickly" Smoker said with an malicious smile "White snake!" shouted Smoker as he launched a long snake of dense smoke from his hand that towards Luffy

Luffy quickly picked up the object and then tried to dodge the attack but is too late as the smoke wrapped itself around Luffy's body "Damn it I can't move" Luffy said as he struggled to break free from the smoke

"How about you stay there and watch as I take care of your friends one by one" Smoker said "I wonder which one I should start with...how about the woman...you seem pretty fond of her" Smoker said

"Don't you dare touch Nami!" bellowed Luffy

"Well I guess you just helped me make my decision" Smoker said as he turned and began walking towards the orange hair navigator

"Damn it I'm your opponent me not them! don't touch my friends!" bellowed Luffy as he tried to break free for the smoke as hard as he could but it was no use the only way to save his crew was too..."Smoker..."

xxxxx

"Tatsu Maki!" shouted Zoro as he spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado blowing the marines around him away "fifty eight" Zoro said as he turned to face the next opponent

"Extra Haché" Sanji says as he releases barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions knocking out a swarm of marine "sixty two" Sanji said as he lit another cigarette, but when he turned to face his next opponent he found himself unable to move "y-you're..."

"Yohohohohohohohohoho Nemuriuta Flanc" Brook screams as he swipes his sword over his violin like a fiddle and plays a soothing melody which caused the marines around him to fall asleep. "Yohohohohohoho good night!" laughed Brook

"Himawari Boshi, Himawari Boshi, Himawari Boshi!" bellowed Usopp as he shot multiple explosives at the marines "Damn it how much more are there!" Usopp asked

"I don't ...know" Chopper said before changing to Horn Point "Roseo Colonnade!" screamed Chopper as he chased the marines and tossed them in the air with his horns

"Seis Fleur...Clutch" Robin said as Two arms grabs multiple marines legs and makes them fall backwards. Two pairs hold the marines up at their back, and a pair grabs their upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the marines back. "This seems like it's never going to end" Robin said

"Strong right!" Franky growled as he sent two marines backwards "damn it it's like their multiplying!" Franky said

"Thunder Bolt Tempo!" screamed Nami as she struck a group of marines with her lightning "They keep coming one after another" Nami said as she slammed her Perfect Clima Tact on a marines head "I don't know how much longer we can last" Nami said but then Luffy voice rang throughout Drum Rockies causing everyone to look in his direction

"Smoker! you win... I surrender!" bellowed Luffy as he dropped to his knees in front of the Commodore and for the Straw Hat crew their world momentarily stopped


	10. Defeated

**Okay so first I would like to say my prayers and thoughts go out to all those in Japan. Such a tragic event to happen to anyone and I hope that everything turns out for the best there, and for those who can please donate to the Red Cross so that we can help them in their time of need, but if you can't make sure to spread the word. My heart goes out to everyone in Japan and to everyone who has a loved one in Japan, my hopes and prayers are with you =]. Now for this chapter I really hope you like it and I would like to say I'm sorry lol it was brought to my attention twice now that I use the word "scream" too much so I'm sorry for that. I tried to replace it with other words...I just hope I didn't overuse another word because of that lol. Also the 1st chapter to all three of my next fanfic are done! the first chapter to the 2 One Piece fanfics are done and the first chapter to the Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic is done as well soooo if you would like for me to post them just so you can read it let me know. Now they won't be started on until I'm done with This Can't Be Happening but if you would just like to read them to find out what's to come then let me know and I'll post them. Their titles are: Luffy's Decided, Where's Luffy and Trials and Tribulations. So I hope you Enjoy this chapter and again all negative as positive reviews are wanted!**

**Chapter 10: Defeated**

"Smoker! You win...I surrender!" bellowed Luffy as he dropped to his knees in front of the Commodore "my head is yours just leave my crew alone" Luffy said as he slowly reverted out of gear second

Staring at the captain on his knees in front of him caught even Smoker by surprise. He was the man Smoker dedicated his life to capture, the man that he searched every corner of the sea to find, the man who escaped his grip twice and is now sitting before him surrendering 'I-is he mocking me? Or is he really surrendering?' Smoker asked himself 'Could this be a trap? No or else he wouldn't have dropped his guard this much' Smoker argued in his head "Do you really expect me to believe that the infamous Straw Hat Luffy is willingly surrendering to me?" Smoker asked

"Yes!" Luffy firmly answered "but only if you allow my crew to go unharmed" Luffy said "my head is worth more than theirs" Luffy said

Smoker was about to talk when a Usopp's voice rang across the sky "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" screamed Usopp "how could you surrender! Luffy never surrenders! There's no one he can't beat….." Usopp said as tears trickled down his cheek "….no one! So get up Luffy and fight! Fight back don't cowardly surrender!" Usopp wailed

"Usopp is right! Luffy! We need you how can we sail without our captain! You can't surrender you just can't!" cried Chopper

Zoro stared at Luffy intensely before turning his back to him 'something is not right' Zoro thought as he pushed the marine he had just defeated away from him

xxxxx

"Luffy's surrendering?" Sanji said as his eyes widened in shock and immediately looked to see his beloved Nami-san when a voice chimed through his ears

"Hmph seems like the scrawny captain of yours wasn't all that then" Hina said

"Tch Luffy is….." Sanji began but the pink hair beauty before him was too gorgeous to stay mad at "…mellorine!" Screamed Sanji as he ran towards her with open arms, but was sent crashing to the ground by an unknown figure. Wiping the blood from his mouth Sanji looked to see who had attacked him "who's getting in the way of our love!" Sanji bellowed

"Our love? Don't you dare speak so rudely to my Hina! Like she would ever fall for someone such as you!" Fullbody screamed before being whacked on the head

"I do not belong to any of you!" bellowed Hina in anger

Rubbing the new bump on his head Fullbody walked in front of Hina "I shall handle this one….we have unsettled business" Fullbody said as he cracked his knuckles

Seeing the intensity in his eyes Hina smiled "alright but you know the consequence of losing" Hina warned

"Aa, but I won't be losing" Fullbody said

"Heh really now" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette "let's see how much you've improved since our last meeting you shitty bastard" Sanji said with a smug smile as the two stood ready for battle

xxxxx

Smoker tore his attention from the pleading Straw Hat crew and back to the man kneeling before him "you are willing to give up your life for your crew?" Smoker asked

"Aa" Luffy firmly said

"And what makes you think I won't go after your crew as soon as I have you captured" Smoker asked

"Cause you may be a marine, but you stay true to your word" Luffy plainly said

Smoker stared at the man blankly before a smirk flashed along his lips "foolish logic till the end Straw Hat Luffy" Smoker said "Fine at the moment you are captured your crew may go free" Smoker said as he turned to the marines "All men back down! No one is to touch the Straw Hat crew" Smoker said as the marines backed away from the eight pirates

"Wait what! But we've got a score to settle!" Fullbody wailed before being smacked on the head again

"Are you defying you superiors Fullbody?" Hina asked in a dark tone

"N-n-no captain Hina!" Fullbody said as he quickly stepped back from Sanji and with a glare "You got lucky this time!" Fullbody said

Sanji simply smiled and ignored the man and kept his attention on Luffy 'Luffy what are you thinking?" Sanji asked himself as he also felt like something wasn't right

**Smoker pulled out the ****Kairoseki ****and placed them on Luffy's wrist. Luffy let out a groan as his energy quickly left him "Heh feeling weak there Straw hat? Smoker asked as he pulled Luffy up so he could walk "Hina! I'm going down ahead of you" Smoker announced**

"Alright" Hina responded as she herself knew that heading down from the Rockies would take some time so it would be better for him to go first with the captured Monkey D. Luffy

Nami watched as Luffy willingly allowed Smoker to place the handcuffs on him but 'I surrender, I surrender, I surrender, I surrender, I surrender' were the only words running through her mind. It replayed itself constantly like a broken record player. She willed it to stop but to no avail as it only got louder in her head 'he didn't just say that right?...I mean he would never surrender…..right! This has to be some joke! some sick twisted joke of his' Nami thought to herself as she began to take steps towards her captain 'Luffy…." Nami whispered 'this can't be happening he can't surrender he just can't' "Luffy" Nami said "Luffy! screamed Nami causing the raven haired boy to look in her direction

"Luffy….." for some reason only his name could leave her mouth at that moment. Not one rational thought was being processed and she found herself just staring at her captured captain, hoping that she could find the right words to make him reconsider what he was doing, but right when she was about to talk she saw the all too familiar smile flash across his face and he mouthed four words 'please don't worry Nami' as Smoker pushed him forward to walk 'Please don't worry? Please don't worry?...how the hell does he not expect me to worry!...unless he….' Nami thought and when she turned to look at both Zoro and Sanji's faces she knew that there was something else that was missing 'Luffy would never surrender….unless he had a plan…but what plan would involve him being handcuffed which stripped him of his abilities?' Nami thought to herself as she watched her captain walk further away from her 'Luffy if you have a plan….please let it work' Nami prayed to herself

xxxxx

Smoker forceful pushed Luffy forward earning a growl in response from the rubber captain "Monkey D. Luffy...your capture will be an important one" Smoker said "by capturing the rookie pirate that's been causing the world government so much grief it will show the rest to those simple minded pirates what's to come if they keep up their criminal ways" Smoker said as he walked behind Luffy

"Heh is that so? cause the way I see it by my death there will only be those who will be inspired that I was able to make it this far and that it is also possible for them as well!" Luffy retorted

"Che again with your foolish logic" Smoker said as he pushed Luffy again causing him to stumble forward "Ah the slay is in sight" Smoker said "so I will have you safe on my ship and then it's Impel Down for you" Smoker said with a malicious grin

'Hmmmm this should be far enough' Luffy said to himself "Oy Smokey" Luffy mocked

"My name is Smoker Straw Hat and what is it?" Smoker asked but was hit in the face by a hard object "Ugh! what the..." Smoker began but a wave of anger swept through Smoker as he stared at the once handcuffed Straw Hat now free before him "How did you break free!" bellowed Smoker

"Shishishishishishi well when we were fighting earlier after dodging my attack you dropped something...something very interesting" Luffy said as he pulled out the object Smoker had dropped and dangled it before him

**Flashback**

_"Gomu Gomu no...Jet Stamp!" bellowed Luffy as stretches his legs out to stomp on Smoker, but smoker rolls out of the way before Luffy could hit him. Luffy then glares at Smoker "running away Smoker that's not like you" Luffy says but his attention the falls on a object on the ground in front of him_

_Ignoring Luffy's comment Smoker gets to his feet and stares at Luffy "I must say you've gotten stronger" Smoker said causing Luffy to look back at him "but your still not one hundred percent so I'll just end this quickly" Smoker said with an malicious smile "White snake!" shouted Smoker as he launched a long snake of dense smoke from his hand that towards Luffy _

_Luffy quickly picked up the object and then tried to dodge the attack_

**End Flashback**

Smoker's face immediately paled as he frantically patted his pockets "The key!" Smoker growled

"Aa the key" Luffy said with a large grin

Shaking in anger smoker looked up at Luffy "so tell be Straw Hat...why surrender? why willingly get captured if you were only going to break free?" Smoker growled

"Shishishishishishishi to get you as far away from my crew as possible!" Luffy firmly said "now it's just you and me Smokey" Luffy said with a smug smile

with his mouth hung open he stared at the rubber captain before him 'This...this damn Straw Hat completely tricked me! ME! ugh!' Che well if you think you or your crew are still safe than thing again! "Hina!" bellowed Smoker who despite the distance between them they were still in ear shot range "Straw Hat has escaped! capture his crew at all costs!" Smoker screamed "let's see your crew survive them" Smoker said

"Heh my crew can handle those marines easily" Luffy smiled "now how about we start round two Smokey" Luffy said as he took his fighting stance

xxxxx

"Hina!" Bellowed Smoker causing Hina to jump at his voice "What is this he screaming about now?" Hina asked herself "Straw Hat has escaped! capture his crew at all costs!" Smoker screamed. "What!" yelled Hina

"Luffy escaped!" Chopper asked

"Luffy! you did it!" Usopp screamed "I knew you wouldn't let them get you!" Usopp laughed

"Uwaaaaaaaa Straw Hat you had me...so worried!" Franky said as he cried

"Che shitty bastard making me worry" Sanji said

"Che always taking stupid risks" Zoro said with a grin

"Well there really is never a dull moment with captain-san" Robin said

"Yohohohohohohohoho Luffy's free! I can't believe my ears...ah but I have now ears yohohohohohoho Skull Joke!" brook laughed

"...Luffy you...you...you idiot! I swear I'll kill you when I see you" Nami said as she couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips as she gripped her chest tightly

xxxxx

Still fuming in anger Smoker pulled out his jutte "Monkey D. Luffy you shall pay for making a mockery out of me!" Growled Smoker as he dashed forward towards the rubber captain and violently swung his jutte at Luffy head, but Luffy barely dodged it and jumped backwards

"Damn...that was close..." Luffy said and he rubbed his neck "seems like this is going to be harder this time" Luffy said as he placed a fist on the grounds "Gear Seco..." Luffy began but suddenly dropped to his knees. A wave of pain took over the straw hat pirate and he was now crouched over in pain "Da...mn it!...why...n-now!" Luffy weakly said as he clutched his body

Smoker stared at the boy in confusion before he realized what happened and smiled at the captain with dark intentions "Heh so it would seem that your condition is worse than you showed" Smoker said as he slowly walked towards Luffy "well now this should be all the more fun now don't you think?" Smoker said as he rose his jutte above his head and swiftly brought it down towards the body of Luffy causing the captain to release a blood curdling scream

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bellowed Luffy as he held his lower back and rolled around trying to ease the excruciating pain he was now going through "d-damn...y-y-y-you" Luffy managed to whisper

Smiling down at Luffy Smoker grabbed Luffy by the collar "I'm going to have fun with you" Smoker said in a dark tone

xxxxx

"Oy everyone!" Zoro screamed causing everyone to tear their eyes away from their captain and onto Zoro "Luffy is safe now so pay attention to your opponent!" Zoro yelled as the marines again attacked the Straw Hats under order of Smoker

"Alright" They all shouted as they once again they engaged into battle with the marines

"Hahahahaha well it would seem lady luck is smiling on me today" Fullbody chuckled as he glared at Sanji "I guess our showdown shall still take place" Fullbody smiled

"Heh seems so" calmly stated Sanji as he took a drag at his cigarette

Steadily growing angry at Sanji's lack of fear towards him Fullbody clenched his fist and tried his best to glare a hole into the blonde's chest "Damn you! always looking down on people thinking you're better than them! but you're not! you're a pirate and a pirate is worst than scum! I'm a marine and I will forever be above you!" shouted Fullbody, but when he looked at Sanji his back was turned and was completely ignoring him

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! you two look beautiful!...hey how dare you attack my Nami-swan!" Screamed Sanji as he was about to chase after a marine who lunged at Nami but just barely dodged a punch coming from behind him. Turning around he stared at the now enraged Fullbody "Oy oy that's dangerous" Sanji calmly said

"You...you have disrespected me for the last time!" Fullbody growled in rage "but now I will show you how much stronger my fists are!" Fullbody yelled

Sanji sighed before taking on last glance at Nami and noticed she easily knocked out the approaching marine. With a soft chuckle he turned his attention back to Fullbody "damn so troublesome...I guess the only to get to my Nami-san and Robin-chan is to defeat you" Sanji said as he placed his hands in his pockets "so how about we get this over with" Sanji said as his serious stare sent chills down Fullbody's spine

With a gulp and having to mentally scream at himself in order to ease the shaking in his legs Fullbody brought his fist up in front of his face 'there's no way in hell you'll allow him to scare you! you've rigorously trained every day since you lost to him! you're stronger than you once were! you stronger than he will ever be...and plus lady Hina is watching me fi...' Fullbody said to himself and turned to wave at his captain to only see that she was no longer there "captain Hina! where did you go!" screamed Fullbody

"Oy it really isn't smart to turn you back on you challenger" Sanji said as he was now an inch away from Fullbody "especially if you're to one who challenged me" Sanji said as he swiftly threw a powerful kick towards the head of Fullbody

'Shit!' Fullbody screamed in his head as he quickly brought his arm up to block the kick which send his backwards a few feet

"Oh...you have improved" Sanji said "in our last confrontation that attack would have finished you...I'm quite impressed" Sanji mockingly said

Growling in frustration Fullbody ignored the throbbing pain in the right arm that he used to block Sanji's kick and ran towards the blonde cook "I've had enough of your disrespect! I will show you how strong I really am!"screamed Fullbody as he slipped on his steel knuckles and threw a right hook

Sanji barely dodged the attack as he jumped backwards. Staring at the man in shock Sanji smiled to himself 'hmm I guess he wasn't joking when he said he was stronger' Sanji thought as half his cigarette fell to the ground due to the pressure of the punch. Removing the broken cigarette from his mouth and casting it aside Sanji stared at the victorious grin smeared on Fullbody's face "impressive...I must say you've truly improved, but let's see how long you last when I'm serious" Sanji said and with that Sanji dashed forward and threw a powerful kick towards the body of Fullbody

"Shit!" screamed Fullbody

xxxxx

Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi, Kaen Boshi" shouted Usopp as multiple marines bursted into flames" That...would...teach you...to never...mess with captain Usopp!" bellowed Usopp

"Amazing" Chopper said as he stared at the sharpshooter 'I can't slack off Usopp is trying his best so I should as well' Chopper said to himself as he placed his second Rumble Ball into his mouth "Rumble Ball! Arm Point!" Chopper said as his forearms became extremely muscular "Kokutei Cross!" yelled Chopper as he delivered a powerful punch to one marine and sent him flying into multiple marines behind him. Smiling to himself he went off to face another group of marines

xxxxx

"Yohohohohohohoho Franky-san looks like we're surrounded" Brook said as he and the cyborg stood back to back while a group of marine laughed menacingly at the two Straw Hats

"Tch not for long" Franky said as he took a deep breath "Fresh...Fire!" yelled Franky as he shot fire from his mouth setting all that was around them on fire

With the marines running around screaming in pain Brook calmly walked past them and sheathes his sword "Hanauta Sanchō Yahazu Giri!" Brook says as behind him all the marines chests suddenly explode with blood and they all fall to the ground

"Che weaklings" Franky said as he prepared for more marines

xxxxx

Staring at her marines one by one being easily defeated Hina clenched her fist "and they were supposed to be the strongest marines, what a load of bullshit" Hina harshly cursed as she watched them

"Seems like everything isn't going the way you'd want it" Nami said as she and Robin stood behind Hina

"Maybe not now...but in the end I'm sure it will" Hina calmly said

"What makes you so confident of that happening?" Robin asked

"Cause I'll see to it that it will" Hina said and with that dashed towards the two female Straw Hats

xxxxx

"Santoryu...Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he slashed multiple marines 'one hundred and sixty seven' Zoro counted in his head as he stared at the marine's frightened faces "Che who's next" Zoro asked as he placed his arm on his empty sheaths and rested his katana on his shoulder

"I'll be your next opponent Roronoa Zoro" Tashigi said as she made her way passed the marines

Eyes widening Zoro mentally cursed at himself for asking the question "What the...not you again" Zoro said as he stared at the short haired woman

"Yes me again and this time won't be like last time Roronoa! I will defeat you!" Tashigi declared as she brought her katana in front of her

Zoro stared at her and then the thought of her shirt torn and her cleavage threatening to show itself popped into Zoro's mind immediately making his face go red and he quickly looked away from the woman

Initially confused by this reaction she then remembered what had happened in their previous encounter and her face turned a dark shade of red as well "What are you thinking out about! you pervert!" Tashigi screamed unconsciously covering her chest

"What! how am I a pervert! you stupid woman!" Zoro screamed back

"Stupid woman! how dare you call me stupid! you perverted idiot!" Tashigi retorted

"What was that!" Zoro growled back

Trying to calm herself down she took a deep breath "Look going back and forth will not help solve anything" Tashigi said as she pointed her katana towards Zoro "I'll say it again I challenge you Roronoa Zoro and this time I'll surely win!" Tashigi said. With a deep sigh Zoro stared at Tashigi causing her to feel uncomfortable under his deep gaze "w-what are you looking at" Tashigi asked as she took one step back

After a long silence Zoro brought his katana off his shoulder "...nothing" Zoro said but she could see there was definitely something "and I accept your challenge...cause well I've learned that saying no to you has no affect" Zoro said as he scratched the back of his head

Staring at the green haired swordsman she couldn't help but be confused 'what was that just now?' she asked herself but quickly shrugged it off "Well Roronoa get ready!" Tashigi screamed and with that charged the swordsman

xxxxx

"It would seem you have a lot of trust in your crew's fighting ability" Smoker said

"Of course! they are the crew of the future Pirate King after all" Luffy said with a smile

"Ha! that's if you can get pass me" Smoker said

"Don't worry Smokey I will!" Luffy said as he ran towards the Commodore "Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" screamed Luffy as he threw a fist towards Smoker, but this time it only went through the Commodore causing both Smoker and Luffy to look at each other in shock. After reeling his arm back he blankly stared at his fist and then back at Smoker 'I...I went through him...but earlier I was able to hit him...how come I can't now?' Luffy asked himself

'He...he went through me...meaning he still doesn't know how to control his Haki' Smoker said to himself as a slow smile crept to his lips "So I was right" Smoker said "Those first few hits you got off me were mere flukes, and now you are no longer a threat Straw Hat Luffy" Smoker said with a dark smile

"Shit!" Luffy quietly cursed to himself "Well I was able to hit you once then that mean that I can do it again!" Luffy said as he again charged Smoker "Gomu Gomu no...Gatling Gun!" bellowed Luffy as he sent a barrage of punches towards Smoker, but all to no avail as each punch just went through the body of Smoker

Chuckling at Luffy's attempts Smoker began walking towards Luffy "It's futile Monkey D. Luffy" Smoker said "You can't defeat an opponent you can't touch...which leaves you one option" Smoker said "Submit to me" growled Smoker

Jumping backwards Luffy glared at Smoker "Never!" shouted the Straw Hat captain

"Then pay the consequences" Smoker said as he changed the shape of the smoke surrounding him into a blade like form "White Blade" Smoker said as he dashed towards the Straw Hat captain and before Luffy could react Smoker pierced Luffy's stomach "if you won't allow me to capture you...then your death will be equally as good for me and the world" Smoker whispered to Luffy as he harshly pulled his smoke blade out of the Straw Hat

Placing his hand on his new wound Luffy saw the blood pouring out of him and then looked up to Smoker with shocked eyes 'he...he got me' Luffy said in his mind as he stared at his now ruby stained hands. Luffy then turned into the direction of his crew and at that moment the only face he wanted to see the most was the only face that flashed through his mind "N-Nami..." was all the raven hair boy could say before falling to the ground defeated.


	11. Rage

**Hey everyone soooo yeah so it's been a while hasn't it lol I'm soooooooo sorry! But in my defense this chapter involved a lot of research and a lot of….making up lol since Tashigi and Fullbody hasn't fought much thus leaving me with little or no knowledge of how they fight. So I did what all great writers do in this kind of situation and I went to…their move sets in video games! But sadly that didn't help me out so much either lol but I figured something out and for some of the moves I created please don't laugh at the corniness! I may have the imagination to create a story but none when it comes to naming moves. Oh and another key note as you all know that I am doing two One Piece fics after this one and then a Fullmetal Alchemist one, but then I went searching and realized there are not many Fairy Tale fics out there with Natsu and Lucy….well ones that are finished and +10,000 words Sooooooooooo I decided that I shall make one after the Fullmetal alchemist fic! =D After that I'll do a Naruto one. OHHHH the first chapter to my next 6 fics are out (or will be out since I'm still editing them) so look at them! And I hope you like this chapter both negative and positive criticism are wanted! Oh!...lol Smoker is really OOC lol sorry Smoker fans**

**Chapter 11: Rage**

Eyes cold and bottomless as he stared at the pirate captain on the ground surrounded by his own blood. Teeth clenched and fist tightened he looked at his once most difficult task and couldn't help but feel his lips begin to curl. Finally he took care of the one man who was able to escape his grasp twice, finally he was able to rid the world of a danger that would have soon blossomed into the end of the world as he knew it, finally he had passed that straw hat wearing hurdle in his life that he so desperately needed to overcome. Taking a few steps towards the teenage captain he kneeled down and took in the sweet ruby dye that had colored the ground beneath the boy. Stretching out his hand he took hold of a hand full of hair and raised the boy's head up. As he stared into the empty eyes of the once energetic and resilient Straw Hat Luffy a grin took full form on his lips. "Well Straw Hat I've got to hand it to you you've gave us all a hard time, and I'll admit that the thought that you might actually be the only that I wasn't able to catch constantly crossed my mind….but" Smoker said as his grin grew even wider "Here we are today….me hovering over you as you bleed out that last bit of life you have in you, and your crew completely surrounded and outnumbered" Smoker said as he pulled out a cigar and placed it in his mouth "Today is the day that not only the world was rid of Monkey D. Luffy but today is the day the world saw the last of the Straw Hat Pirates!" Smoker growled as he slammed Luffy's head into the ground cracking the cement in the process. Standing up he kept his gaze on the boy wondering if he should finish him here or allow him to suffer through his last seconds in the realm of the living. Both sounded equally as good to him but he decided on the latter and took a deep drag on his cigar and blew the smoke towards the lifeless body before him "good bye Straw Hat I'll be sure to send your crew with you so you won't be lonely" Smoker said with a wide malicious grin as he turned and walked away leaving behind the captain that was named Monkey D. Luffy.

xxxxx

Staring at the woman charging towards him he couldn't help but wonder why they looked so much alike. Was it the way her eyes shimmered in the sun? or the way she scrunched her nose when she's angry? or her smooth angelic voice that gracefully danced its way through his ears? he didn't know what it was but all he knew was if the woman in front of him was not Kuina then she was painfully identical. After almost losing his head from a quick slash from Tashigi Zoro realized now wasn't the time to be comparing and contrasting and expelled all those thoughts out of his mind. 'Focus….take a deep breath and focus….she may not be as strong as Kuina but that doesn't mean I can daydream and expect to escape this alive' Zoro said to himself as he jumped back to create separation between the two. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and released it

Tashigi stared at the man with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She knew he wasn't fighting her for real like he said he would, but there was something else….something that was restraining him from concentrating on their match. Staring at the swordsman as he jumped back to create space between them she couldn't help but wonder what was going through the mind of Roronoa Zoro "what's wrong Roronoa? Had enough already?" Tashigi asked.

Slowly opening his eyes he absorbed her image once again and inwardly cursed himself as the questions once again flooded his mind. Growling at himself he stabbed his two katanas into the earth earning him a questionable look from Tashigi and walked towards the wall of the castle.

"What is he doing?' Tashigi asked herself as she watched the Straw Hat walk away "where are you going! Don't tell me the great pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro is running away!" bellowed Tashigi.

Ignoring the shrill screams coming from the woman behind him he placed his two hands on the wall in front of him and took another deep breath. Closing his eyes he threw his head back and then brought it forward slamming it into the wall creating a wide a gaping hole.

Tashigi stared at the man like he had grown another head 'What…what the hell just happened?' Tashigi asked herself as the swordsman made his way back to her. As he got closer she noticed the trail of blood rolling down his nose from the wound on his forehead he had gotten from slamming his head into the wall. Tashigi opened her mouth to talk when her eyes met his. They were fierce and deadly, the soft uncertain eyes he had previously were now gone. Taking a deep breath she unconsciously took a step back.

Zoro raised his hand to wipe the blood that escaped from under his bandanna. Staring into her dark pools hidden behind her glasses he no longer entertained any other thoughts other that the fact that he had to defeat the person before him no matter the cost because his captain and crew were waiting for him and he would be damned if he lost today because of his weak resolve. Firmly grasping his two katanas and pulled them out of the earth he placed Wado Ichimonji into his mouth and raised his two katanas "sorry I kept you waiting, I needed to….clear my head" Zoro said "from here on out I will face you will all I've got so I expect you to do the same if you cherish your life" Zoro said.

His words struck fear into her heart. Up until now she had never seen the murderous intent in his eyes, if she didn't know it before she knew it now, Roronoa Zoro was no longer looking at her as a woman but as an opponent and if she did not face him with all she had then she could end up dying before the day was done. Pushing the fear aside and rebuilding her courage she brought her katana up as well and forced a smile in attempts to hide her fear "Well it's about time Roronoa why the change of heart?" Tashigi asked.

Never taking his eyes of hers he tightened his grip on his katanas "there is still someone I have to defeat and a captain's dream I have to help accomplish" Zoro said in a deep husky voice "so I'm sorry but…I will not be losing to you today" Zoro said as he lunged forward "Santoryu….Oni Giri!" growled Zoro.

'Someone he has to defeat?' she asked herself but before she could complete her train of thought Zoro was a mere couple of inches away from her 'so…so fast' Tashigi thought as his katana inched it's way closer to her chest.

xxxxx

Moving faster than he could think Fullbody brought his arm up to block the incoming kick. Although he had successfully blocked the attack from taking his head off he didn't manage to gain proper footing and due to the strength of the kick he was sent flying backwards. After finally coming to a stop Fullbody laid on his back staring at the vast blue sky while the cold snow below caused him to involuntarily shiver. 'Ugh damn it! again he managed to make a fool out of me' Fullbody thought to himself as he sat up fixing his glare on the blonde cook 'I'll show him the true meaning of pain!' Fullbody mentally growled. Making his way to his feet he growled out of irritation and allowed his rage to overtake his entire body.

Chuckling to himself at how easily the purple haired marine was sent backwards Sanji decided to relax 'Che and here I thought he actually got better' Sanji thought to himself 'Shitty marine getting me all worked up for nothing' Sanji said before feeling an absurd amount blood lust emitting from the marine. Turning his body to look at him Sanji was shocked at how strong his murderous intent was 'hmm this might be interesting after all' Sanji said to himself "Finally serious huh?" Sanji asked with a cocky smile.

Glaring daggers into the blonde before him Fullbody tightened his fist "I'll….show you how serious I can be!" bellowed the marine as he dashed towards Sanji.

Sanji watched as the marine before him suddenly vanished before his eyes 'what the?' Sanji asked until he noticed Fullbody sprung himself downward and then launched himself forward 'shit!...he's too fast!' Sanji mentally screamed.

"Take this you filthy pirate! Gazelle Punch!" growled Fullbody as he threw a vicious uppercut hitting Sanji clean beneath the chin launching him into the air 'Che he barely dodged it…..but no worries I'll get him next time for sure!' Fullbody said to himself.

Landing harshly on the snowy ground Sanji slowly brought his hand up to his chin 't-that was a close one' Sanji said to himself as he sat up 'If I didn't step back as fast as I did I could have lost my head!...I guess he really is stronger' Sanji thought as he got to his feet "nice punch you have there" Sanji said.

Chuckling to himself Fullbody tightened his fist "Well if you liked that one so much then you going to love this one" Fullbody said as in an instant closed the gap between the two

'Shit how fast is this guy!' Sanji asked himself but quickly threw all thoughts out when he saw Fullbody bring his arm back 'shit it's another uppercut' Sanji though as he brought his arms up to protect his chin.

"Heh you've guessed wrong pirate! have a taste of my Liver Blow!" bellowed Fullbody as he slammed his fist directly under Sanji's ribs causing the blonde cook to cough up an immense amount of blood and double over in pain.

'W-what the hell is with the power behind those punches!' Sanji asked himself as he tightly gripped the side where he got punched and tried his best to stand back up. Glaring into the now amused eyes of Fullbody Sanji clenched his teeth 'if I allow myself to get hit with anymore of those punches I might just lose this fight' Sanji said to himself.

"Hahahaha the look on your face is priceless! I want to see more! I want to your pathetic face screaming in pain!" Fullbody growled "I will show you hell!" Fullbody announced as he again dashed forward towards Sanji.

"Che you think I'd let you hit me again!" Sanji bellowed as he brought his leg up "Parage Shot!" screamed Sanji as he sent a barrage of kicks towards the approaching marine.

"Heh useless" Fullbody said as he weaved past each of Sanji's kicks and was not inches away from his chest.

'He….he dodged all of my kicks' Sanji said to himself as he stared at the marine in horror as he effortlessly got passed his attacks.

"Haven't you realized it yet?" The marine asked "haven't you realized the difference of strength between us?" Fullbody screamed as he brought his fist back and slammed it into the side of Sanji's face delivering a devastating counter sending the cook flying to the ground. Cracking his knuckles he slowly walked to the unmoving cook with a malicious grin plastered on his face.

xxxxx

Quickly bringing her katana up she managed to barely parry Zoro's attack but the brute strength behind it was enough to send her tumbling to the ground. Sitting on the snow covered ground she couldn't help but stare at the green haired man before her. His strength was just like she imagined it to be and possibly even stronger, while his speed was just as incredible. Getting to her feet she couldn't help but realize that her entire body was trembling and it wasn't because of the snow, no it was in fear. She was actually afraid of Roronoa Zoro, all this time she'd convinced herself that she could defeat him, but now that he was actually seriously fighting her she's uncertain if that's really possible. 'Have all my training up till now been for nothing? is my goal to defeat Roronoa Zoro and retrieve Wado Ichimonji a fools one?' Tashigi asked herself as she looked at Zoro '…..no! I've become strong! and Wado Ichimonji deserves to be with a better person than Roronoa Zoro! I will defeat him' Tashigi said as she gripped her katana tighter "Roronoa Zoro you may have caught me by surprise earlier but that won't be happening a second time! be prepared cause her I come!" Tashigi cried as she charged forward toward the straw hat swordsman

Staring at the charging woman Zoro brought his two katanas up In preparations for her attack 'alright I'll end this as quickly as possible' Zoro thought to himself but suddenly the woman that was charging towards him vanished "what the!" Zoro said as he frantically looked around for Tashigi "left, right, forward, behind, below…..above!" Zoro said as he quickly looked up to see Tashigi soaring towards him.

"Take this! Ryūtsuisen!" screamed Tashigi as she brought her Katana crashing down towards the crown of Zoro's head.

"Tch" Zoro said as he quickly brought his two katanas up and blocked the attack

"Oh very good Roronoa" Tashigi said as she jumped backwards creating a gap between them "to be able to find me and block my attack in such a short amount of time is truly impressive" Tashigi said.

"Aa that was a very impressive attack you have there" Zoro said "if I didn't realize where you were a second later I would be dead right now" Zoro said causing Tashigi to unconsciously smile at the comment "but try not to let it get to you head" Zoro said immediately erasing her smile "I'll be ending this now, I have no time to drag out this match any further" Zoro said his eyes turned cold and his grips on his katanas tightened.

Taking another involuntary step back due to the crushing pressure behind his stare Tashigi placed her right foot in front of her left, while pressing the blade of the sheathed sword against the curve of the sheath "Well…how about I pick up the pace and show you what I really got" Tashigi said

Zoro cocked an eyebrow and stared at Tashigi wondering what exactly did she mean, but after seeing her stance immediately he knew her next attack wasn't going to be any ordinary one. Getting in a defensive stance Zoro awaited Tashigi's next assault.

Taking a deep breath Tashigi bellowed "Battōjutsu Soryūsen" and in an instant she was in front of Zoro and brought her katana towards the side of Zoro neck.

"What the! how did she!" Zoro said but immediately shut up as her katana inched its way towards him as he quickly blocked it but suddenly felt a bone crushing blow to his ribs causing him to drop to a knee.

Noticing his venerable state Tashigi quickly took the opportunity to seize her victory and brought her katana down towards Zoro's neck "this is my victory Roronoa Zoro!" Screamed Tashigi but Zoro twisted his neck and blocked her attack with the katana in his mouth. Tashigi looked at Zoro in shock 'he….he blocked it with Wado Ichimonji! but how is that even possible!' Tashigi asked herself.

Zoro stood up and winced at the pain in his ribs "that was a very interesting move there" Zoro said "You attacked with you katana in order to draw my attention to blocking it and when I wasn't looking attacked me with you sheath" Zoro said

Smiling at Zoro she took her stance again "Why so shocked? didn't think I was capable of such an attack?" Tashigi asked.

Zoro stared at her for a while before answering "Aa I think I'm still underestimating you thus the reason I haven't defeated you yet" Zoro said as he placed Wado Ichimonji back into its sheath "Tashigi…..you were a worthy opponent but it's time we end this" Zoro said.

"Yeah I agree Roronoa Zoro get ready!" Tashigi cried as she got back into her stance and dashed forward towards Zoro "This is the end Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi screamed.

Zoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Santōryū Ougi… Sanzen Sekai!" Zoro growled as he held two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotated them rapidly while running towards Tashigi to create momentum; he then attacked her with full speed and power. "Sorry but it's my victory" Zoro said as he sheathed both his katanas "…..shit I lost count….umm she's probably number eighty four*" Zoro said "yeah that sounds about right….now where's Luffy and the others oh well better start looking" Zoro said as he ran off in search of his crew.

xxxxx

The cold snow was beginning to seep through his clothes causing a wave a shivers to run down his body. As he turned to try to move he was greeted this time with a wave of pain. His jaw was throbbing and the warm liquid running down his cheek reminded him that he had just been punched. 'ugh….was I unconscious?' Sanji asked himself as he still refused to open his eyes, or rather didn't have the energy to do so yet. 'That shitty bastard Fullbody is going to pay once I get up!' Sanji said and finally decided to open his eyes only to see a spiked fist approaching his face "Shit!" Sanji screamed as he barely rolled out of the way.

Growling at the fact he had missed a perfect opportunity to take care of the blonde cook Fullbody turned to Sanji who was now sitting across from him "hmmm how unfortunate….you were able to wake up before I could kill you" Fullbody said.

"Che shitty marine trying to take me out while I'm unconscious have you no dignity?" Sanji asked

"Dignity? what reason do I need that? I need is to defeat you and then eternally stay by the lovely captain Hina's side" Fullbody said.

"Tch pathetic" Sanji said.

"What did you say?" Fullbody growled.

Ignoring the marine Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it "Fullbody…..I'll have to admit….your strong, very strong but strength alone will not allow you to defeat me" Sanji said

"What? foolish pirate you making no sen.." Fullbody said but was interrupted by a kick to the neck sending him crashing to the ground. Propping himself up on his arms he stared at the ground in shock 'I….I didn't even see him….I never even saw him move!' Fullbody said to himself "You bastard!' Fullbody screamed as he got up ready to attack Sanji but the pirate was nowhere to be seen "Where is he?" Fullbody asked.

"Behind you" Sanji calmly said.

Turning around as quickly as he could he brought his fist back "how dare you kick me! I'll return the favor ten times over!" Fullbody cried as he threw another counter, but Sanji easily blocked it with his leg.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette he looked at Fullbody "Like I said strength alone will not allow you to defeat me, because you resolve for defeating me is weak!" Sanji growled

"Weak! how dare you call my resolve weak!" Fullbody retorted.

"You fight for the recognition of you commanding officer, you fight to receive praise for your accomplishments, you fight for your own selfish reasons and that is why your resolve is weaker than mine!" screamed Sanji "My hands are used for cooking so my crew can grow strong so we can accomplish our goals! and my legs are used for protecting my crew! my legs are the legs that will help support my crew no matter what! and at this moment my captain is still recovering from almost dying and he is still fighting along with the rest of my crew! so your reason for defeating me is so you can go back to your captain and boast about how strong you are, well my reason for defeating you is so I can help protect my crew and my captain! that is why your resolve will NEVER be stronger than mine and that is why you will NEVER defeat me!" Bellowed Sanji as he ran towards Fullbody.

"Che such foolish words from a stupid pathetic pirate! I will defeat you no matter what it takes you will fall by my hands!" Growled Fullbody as he dashed forward towards Sanji and tried to throw a right hook but was easy dodged by Sanji 'Shit I missed!' Fullbody said to himself as fear began to enter his entire body.

"Fullbody! I will show you hell!" shouted Sanji "Santen Découpage!" Sanji screamed as he threw three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the Fullbody's throat, chest and stomach, striking him with the entire length of his leg knocking out Fullbody in the process "Tch shitty bastard" Sanji said as he threw his cigarette on Fullbody and walked away "Oh and that's sixty three you shitty marimo!" Sanji said with a smile.

xxxxx

The air around him never felt so light, it was like by defeating Luffy the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulder. Smoker's smile seemed to not fade as he walked away from the lifeless rubber captain, but soon did when arms sprouted out of his body constricting him and lighting rained upon him from a hovering thunder cloud. As the smoke cleared Smoker stood unharmed and turned his head to look at his attacker "Hmm so the cavalry has arrived" Smoker said with a smile as he stared at Nami and Robin. "I must say I am very shocked to see you here since I noticed you were fighting Hina….so if you're her I assume you've defeated her?" Smoker asked

Ignoring Smoker completely Nami's eyes hardened and her grip on her Perfect Clima-Tact tightened "Where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

Smoker grinned at the question "probably on his way to the depths of hell by now" Smoker said with a malicious smile.

A loud gasp escaped the navigators mouth as each word entered her ears causing her legs to buckle beneath her. Body beginning to tremble Nami urged herself to calm down "Y-your lying!" Nami growled and she tries her best to ignore the stinging in her eyes

Smoker stared at the woman in front of him and was very amused at the sight "Lying?" Smoker said with a smile "well then how about you look behind you and see whether or not I'm lying" Smoker said.

Fear slowly taking its hold on the navigator she took a deep breath as she knew that when she turned around there will be either two things waiting for her. Luffy will either be alive proving that Smoker was lying or….Luffy would be dead just like the Commodore said. Slowly turning not sure if she wanted to see what was behind her, until Robin released a loud gasp causing Nami to turn around faster than she wanted too. The sight before her caused her heart to all but shatter into a million pieces as her captain was lying in a pool of his own blood. "n-n-no…i-it can't be…..L-Luffy?" Nami said as she took small shaky steps towards him "Luffy….you can't be….you just can't be….dead right?" Nami asked as she dropped in front of the teenage boy "Luffy…wake up!" Nami said as tears began to roll down her cheeks "Luffy wake up! you can't die! whose going to be Pirate king if you're dead! who's going to help us accomplish all our dreams! who's going to lead our crew!" Nami screamed between sobs "Luffy you….you just gotta wake up…please wake up….for me" Nami said as a sudden laugh behind her rang through the air.

The greatly amused Smoker laughed hysterically as he watched Nami "Hahahahaha I'm so sorry miss…..but he won't be waking up for you" Smoker said.

Nami turned and angrily glared at Smoker "you!" Nami said as she stood up "you did this! if it wasn't for you Luffy wouldn't be….he wouldn't be…" Nami trailed off.

"Dead?" Smoker said.

"He's not dead!" Nami bellowed as she rose her Perfect Clima-Tact "but you….you I can't say the same for" Nami angrily said.

Chuckling to himself "oh is that so and why is that?" Smoker asked

Standing up straight with her weapon at hand "because I'm going to kill you!" Nami growled

Smoker erupted into another a laughing fit "You defeat me? what makes you think that you can defeat me when your captain couldn't?" Smoker said.

Nami was about to answer when Robin walked toward Nami and stood beside her and crossed her arms across her chest "because she's not alone" Robin said.

Smoker wore an arrogant smile as he looked at the two women in front of him "So you two women think you can defeat me?" Smoker asked "Well this does save me some time since I was going to hunt you all down anyways so I would like to thank you for making it easier by coming to me" Smoker said "prepare to die you foolish pirates!" Smoker said.

Nami and Robin prepared themselves as they knew this would be no easy task "you ready Robin?" Nami asked.

Turning to Nami Robin nodded her head "yeah" Robin said.

Smiling at her crewmate Nami glanced at Luffy 'Luffy….we'll take care of things here…..just please stay alive' Nami said to herself as she turned her attention to Smoker and prepared to begin their assault on the Commodore.

***** So I've been reading a lot of fics on here and I've come to the conclusion that compared to the brilliant writers on this site I am….well trash lol I apologize if my writing isn't good and I do hope to get better although I am not sure how long that will be but I will never give up cause I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER (lol Justin Bieber reference….ohhhh dear god I need sleep smh) and I'll keep trying to improve so until then please try not to hate me too much lol**

***Fullbody moves were based on Ippo from the manga Hajime no Ippo and Tashigi's moves were based on Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin =]

*Tashigi was number fifty nine…just in case you wanted to know =]


	12. Women Are Not Weak

**Chapter 12: Women Are Not Weak**

**Yay I'm back! and yeah I know it's been toooooooo long but I'm sorry it's summer vacation and I had to take advantage of it. You can't blame me for that can you? well I'm finally back and here is the second to last chapter of This can't Be happening =D. I truly hope you enjoy it now mind you I haven't written in a LONG time so if this isn't my best work I apologize and if it's really bad let me know and I'll take it down edit it and repost it. Well I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and as your vacation is winding down I hope you enjoy the remaining days ! take care and happy reading! =]**

Nami laid on the freezing snow actually thankful for its cold as her entire body was screaming in pain. She had yet to opened her eyes due to the fear that if she did she might feel more pain. Hearing a groan to her left Nami urged her eyes to open. The sun being directly above her instantly welcomed her with its bright rays increasing the pounding headache she had. Quietly cursing she attempted to turn to see where the groan came from, but a jolt of pain rang through her body and temporarily paralyzed her movement. Nami let out a grunt as she tried to fight the excruciating pain she was in. Completely giving up on moving Nami took a deep breath "R-Robin?" Nami asked.  
Feeling the need to respond Robin opened her mouth but a sharp pain struck he ribs as she attempted to speak. Ignoring the Pain she gripped the side of her shirt as tight as she could in attempts to nullify the pain. "Y-yes N-Nami?" Robin responded.

A wave of relief ran through her as she realized Robin was okay, well maybe not okay but alive. Nami stared up into the sky hovering above her and began wondering what happened. Everything had been a blur. There they were about to fight Smoker then all of a sudden everything turned white. After that I'm not sure what happened, but one thing I'm sure of is Hina was right, Smoker is in his own league.

**Flashback:**

_Robin and Nami easily took care of the surrounding marines as they had no chance against the Nami and Robin duo. The sounds of battle rang through the air, but none of that mattered to Nami, all she tried to listen to was the sound of Luffy's voice. Wanting to make sure he was alright was all that mattered to her, but for the life of her she could not hear him. _

_Noticing Nami's growing frustration Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Luffy will be fine, have faith in him" Robin said._

_Nami smiled in response. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in him it was just the fear of losing him was steadily growing larger within her and having him out of her sight for a long period was not making her feel any better._

_"Nami" Robin called._

_Turning to Robin Nami asked "What's up Robin?"_

_Robin pointed to a woman with long pink hair. The woman was not fighting but seemed to be observing. _

_"That's Marine Captain Black Cage Hina." Robin said._

_"Marine Captain….." Nami muttered as due to the title she was guaranteed to be strong_

_"Nami" Robin said gaining back her attention "Hina is sure to know where Smoker is, but getting the information out of her will not be easy." Robin said_

_Still staring at the pink hair beauty Nami sighed "well when is anything easy for us?" Nami said with a smile_

_Returning the smile Robin said "almost never."_

_Both woman slowly made their way toward Hina and avoided as many altercation with marines as possible. As they got closer Nami noticed the frustration in the face of Hina. Looking down to where Hina was staring off at she noticed her fellow crewmates Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook easily taking care of the marines before them. Smiling Nami and Robin took a few steps closer to Hina "where's Smoker?" Nami asked_

_Not even glancing in her direction Hina sighed "You know it's rude to ask a question before stating you name, but then again I could care less what you are called" Hina said_

_"Just answer the question" Nami said as she was growing impatient _

_Standing up Hina dusted herself off "If you're looking for Smoker it's best you stop…. you're not in his league"_

_"Is that so?" Nami half growled as the woman before her had yet to answer her question. Nami was about to explode on Hina when Robin began to speak_

_"Seems like everything isn't going the way you'd want it" Robin said as she and Nami stood behind Hina._

_Still not even attempting to glance toward the two female pirates Hina's eyes hardened "maybe not now...but in the end I'm sure it will." Hina calmly said._

_"What makes you so confident of that happening?" Robin asked._

_"Cause I'll see to it that it will" Hina said and with that dashed towards the two female Straw Hats._

_Robin was the first to react as she immediately got into her stance. Crossing her arms across her chest she shouted "__Seis Fleur" and six arm sprouted around Hina's body._

_Stopping in her assault Hina looked at the six arm "Hmm so this must be the __Hana Hana no Mi__ Devil Fruit abilities" Hina said "I could see how this could be very dangerous and why you're capture is a top priority, but sadly your devil fruit has so effect on me" Hina said with a smile_

_Giving the Marine Captain a confused look Robin smirked "well we'll just have to see about that!" Robin said "Clutch!" Robin shouted, but nothing happened. Staring at Hina in shock Robin tried again "Clutch!" but again nothing happened_

_Literally speechless on what was occurring before her Nami turned to Robin "What's going on Robin?" Nami asked_

_Baffled herself by what was going on Robin looked at Nami" I'm….I'm not sure" Robin said_

_Chuckling quietly to herself Hina took a step forward to Robin "well allow me to explain it to you then" Hina said "My devil fruit ability allows me to trap anyone in a ring of iron, or bind them with iron shackles to be precise." Hina said "My ability works in two ways. One being I can form a cage from my arms" Hina said as she shot out iron bars from her arms towards Nami, circling her and effectively binding her arm to her sides with iron bars._

_Struggling to break free Nami looked at Hina "What the hell!...I….can't…move!" Nami said_

_Smiling at Nami Hina placed her hand on her hip "Struggling is useless Cat Burglar Nami" Hina said "Those bars are unbreakable and I'm the only one who can relieve you from them" Hina said. Ignoring the glares she was receiving from both women Hina continued her explanation. "Now that you've see the first way I will now explain the other way my ability works. My devil fruit not only allows me to trap anyone in a ring of iron but also allows me to bind anyone who touches me." Hina said. Immediately Robins eyes widened "Ah it seems you've figured it out" Hina said as shackles were now shown on each of the six arms Robin placed on Hina_

_"So that's why I couldn't move them" Robin said_

_"Precisely" Hina said "Now that you know that how about you save me the trouble and just surrender"_

_Nami's grip tightened on her perfect Clima Tact "Surrender? and why should we do that?" Nami asked_

_"Well that should be obvious how can you defeat someone you can't even touch?" Hina asked_

_Nami smiled "who said I needed to touch you" Nami said as she looked up over Hina's head_

_Following Nami's eyes Hina found herself staring at a mass of gray hovering above her. Feeling an uneasiness in her stomach she involuntarily took a step back. "What the….what the hell is that and where did it come from!" Hina asked_

_"You made two mistakes Hina" Nami said "One you told us exactly how to get around your devil fruit abilities and two you might have bounded my body with these iron bars, but I could still move my wrist and that all I need!" Nami said as she moved her right hand to point her Perfect Clima Tact towards the cloud "Thunder Ball!" Nami shouted as she shot a Thunder Ball to electrify the cloud "Now Hina get ready for this" Nami said with a smile as Hina turned to her with a worried look "__Thunderbolt Tempo!" screamed Nami as a __powerful lightning bolt struck down on Hina._

_"Shit!" Hina shouted before the lightning bolt struck her_

_Both Nami and Robin smiled as the Marine Captain was engulfed by lightning. "We did it Robin!" Nami said as the metal bars surrounding her body dropped to the ground_

_"We certainly did" Robin said_

_Staring at the mass of smoke surrounding Hina Nami's smile widened "for a so called Marine Captain she wasn't all that tough" Nami said_

_"Well that's because I haven't even started to warm up yet"_

_Both female pirates stood still as they stared at the smoke surrounding Hina "t-that's impossible! it was a direct hit!" Nami said_

_"Yes it was and any normal person would have been killed by it, but I'm not any normal person" Hina said as the smoke cleared revealing Hina. Robin and Nami's eyes widened as they saw Hina. She was surrounded by a large black cage completely unharmed. "I must admit you really gave me quite the scare" Hina said "if it wasn't for my __**Kējishīrudo***__ I probably would be dead right now, but what kind of Marine Captain would I be if I'd allow myself to be defeated so easily" Hina said as the iron bars slowly disappeared back into Hina's body. _

_Nami tightened her fist as she glared at Hina "Damn it I was sure that I got her" Nami whispered to Robin "what do you suppose we do now Robin?" Nami asked "we can't touch her we can't go near her and now because of the damn cage we can't even attack her from afar!" Nami said_

_Realizing the situation at hand Robin ran through any and every possible situation in her head, all ending in a manner that wasn't favorable to the both of them. Coming up with the only reasonable and possible solution Robin leaned towards Nami and whispered "run!" _

_"Wait what!" Nami said but Robin already began running "oh great!" Nami said as she began running as well._

_Hina stared at the two pirates in disbelief as the ran away. "What the hell do they thing they are doing? Do they honestly thing that they can escape me Marine Captain Black Cage Hina!" Hina screamed as she dashed forward towards the two._

_Glancing behind her Nami saw Hina catching up "Robin….you do know that running away from her is not going to work right! she will catch up!" Nami shouted to her fellow crewmate._

_Flashing a crafty smile towards Nami Robin said "I know. The point of running away was not to escape Hina but to make her chase us."_

_Confused Nami stared at Robin "I still don't understand" Nami said_

_"Don't worry you will" Robin said as they both glanced behind them only to find that Hina was nearly within arm's reach of them "okay on three we split up ok Nami" Robin said earning a nod of agreement from Nami "1…..2…..3!" Robin screamed as Nami ran left and Robin ran right._

_Growling to herself as realization hit her that now since they split up she would have to chase one and then go after the other. "Ugh! Hina fail!" Hina shouted to herself as she chose to go after Robin since she was the biggest threat. "Everything that gets in my way will be locked up!" shouted Hina "__Awase Baori!" Hina said as fence like bars sprouted from her arms towards Robin_

_Noticing the incoming bars Robin quickly rolled to the left and out of the way of Hina's attack_

_"Well done evading my attack, I was sure that I would capture you with that one" Hina said_

_Smiling at Hina "sorry to disappoint" Robin said_

_"Oh no don't worry I enjoy the thrill of capturing my prey" Hina said "and I do believe it is about time I capture you Nico Robin_

_"Well I do wish you luck on trying" Robin mocked "it's not as easy as it looks" Robin said_

_Smiling at the challenge Hina took a step forward "It seem you underestimate me Nico Robin" Hina said_

_"No….you just overestimate yourself" Robin said with a grin_

_Clenching her teeth Hina steadily began to grow angrier "arrogant one aren't you" Hina half growled "well lest see how cocky you are once your trapped by me and sent to Impel Down!" Hina bellowed "Awase Baori!" screamed Hina as she shot iron bars towards Robin who again rolled out of the way "What's the matter Nico Robin! after talking so big I'd expect you to do more than just run!" Hina screamed_

_Barely dodging Hina's assault Robin frantically thought of what she should do. 'There is no possible way to touch her and like Nami said we can't attack her from far either, so how exactly are we supposed to defeat her?' Robin thought to herself when suddenly Hina disappeared from her vision 'oh no…where did she go!' Robin thought to herself_

_"You know you really should be paying more attention when you facing a Marine Captain" Hina said as she sent a kick straight to the side of Robin's head sending her crashing to the ground_

_Groaning in pain Robin tried to rub the new bump on her head she had just received courtesy of Hina, but noticed she couldn't move her arms. As Robin looked down she saw black bars circling around her body trapping her arms and legs. "When did she…." Robin began but remembered that anything that Hina touched she can trap and she touched her when she landed her kick. Groaning to herself Robin looked up at Hina._

_"It would seem that I finally caught you Nico Robin" Hina said with a wide smile "although I must say it wasn't as hard as everyone said it would be" Hina said and she walked towards the trapped pirate "So Nico Robin anything else you'd like to say? any other weightless words you would like to share?" asked Hina._

_Smirking at the Marine Captain Robin looked up at Hina "actually there is one thing" Robin said "you know you really should be paying more attention when you facing pirates" Robin said as she planted her feet into the ground and pushed herself backwards away from Hina._

_"Tch still trying to run away!" Hina bellowed_

_"No I was just getting out of the way" Robin said with a grin_

_"Get out of the way? get out of the way from what?" Hina asked but soon got her question answered as she found herself staring at a small condensed cloud in front of her emitting electricity "Shit!" screamed Hina as she tried to turn around, but was too late as she found herself and inch away from Nami_

_Smiling triumphantly to herself Nami screamed "Thunder Lance tempo!" as she __used the cloud previously formed and created a lightning bolt going directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact piercing through Hina in the process and electrified her._

_Releasing a blood curling scream Hina dropped to her knees before falling the ground unconscious releasing Robin from her restraints._

_Stretching out a hand to help Robin up Nami wore the brightest of smile. Reaching out and grabbing Nami's hand Robin matched Nami's happiness with a huge smile of her own as they both defeated a Marine Captain. "Well that went better than I thought" Nami said earning a nod of agreement from Robin "so this was your plan?" Nami asked "Split up, hope that she chose you, and distract her so I could finish her off?" Nami asked_

_Chuckling to herself Robin gently smiled at Nami "pretty much" Robin said_

_Sighing to herself Nami looked down at the charred Hina "well in a weird way that has to be the most brilliantly-crazy plan I have ever been a part of" Nami said with a smile until something important dawned on her "Aw damn it!" Nami said_

_"What's wrong?" Robin asked_

_Turning to Robin Nami said "we were supposed to find out where Smoker was!" looking down at the unconscious Marine Captain Nami sighed "we definitely cant asked her now" Nami said as frustration began to build up inside of her._

_Walking towards Nami Robin placed a hand on her shoulder "lets continue walking we'll find him I'm…." Robin said before she trailed off_

_"Robin?" Nami asked as she looked at robin_

_"Smoke" Robin said as she pointed in an area filled with white smoke not too far from where they were_

_Nami's face lit up "he must be there!" Nami said before a huge wave of fear devoured her 'Luffy you better be ok!' Nami said to herself "let's go Robin!" Nami said as the two female pirates ran towards the smoke._

**End Flashback**

Rolling to her side in attempt to get up Nami caught sight of Luffy once again. His motionless body lying in a bed of red snow. Feeling her heart in her throat and her breathing start to rise the only thing stopping her from crying that moment was the fact that she had learned over the many adventures to never count out Luffy no matter how grim the situation may be.

"Oh you're awake" Smoker said with a grin as she silently puffed his two cigars and watched her

The sound of his voice swam through the air and entered her ears causing her blood pressure to skyrocket. Forgetting her pain Nami slowly made it to her feet and glared at Smoker "y-yes I'm awake!" Nami said as she struggled to stay standing "w-what d-did you do to us!" Nami asked

Wearing a confused expression Smoker then began to laugh "What did I do to you? you can't remember?" Smoker said as he looked at both women

"N-no we cannot" Robin said "one minute we were charging at you and then all we saw was white and that's it" Robin said

Smoker released another roaring laugh "all you saw was white you say? well how about I refresh your memory on what I did to the both of you" Smoker said with a malicious smile "first I released a wave of smoke out and sent it towards the both of you, which should be the "white" you saw. By capturing you two in my smoke which allows no air in or out you both passed out due to lack of oxygen. realizing this I decided to have a bit of fun with you" Smoker said with a evil smile" I started with you first Nico Robin. I grabbed you by the face like so" Smoker said as he reached down and grabbed Robin by her head and lifted her off her feet.

"Put her down!" Nami screamed as she tried to run to him but her body refused to listen  
"Put her down? did you not ask what happened? I figured what better way to tell you then to give you a visual demonstration" Smoker said as he held the struggling Robin in his hand

Robin tried her best to release herself from Smokers grip but couldn't. Crossing her arms across her chest six arms sprouted on Smoker's body

Realizing them Smoker smiled "do you honestly thing that will work?" Smoker asked as Robin tried to use Clutch but Smoker's body turned to smoke preventing her from finishing her attack "I'm a logia type you cannot touch me so stop trying and settle down!" Smoker said as he tightened his grip on Robin's head "Now like I was saying I grabbed her head like so and then using my right fist I punched her in her ribs!" Smoker said as he slammed his fist into her ribs

Screaming behind his hand Robin instantly reached for the area Smoker hit. "Stop it!" screamed Nami 'come on body move!' Nami said to herself and she tried her best to come to her friend's aid

"Aww not enjoying my demonstration?" Smoker asked "but I'm just getting started" Smoker said as he continued to punch Robin in her ribs

"Swing Arm!" screamed Nami as she charges her Perfect Clima Tact and twirls the piece on its connecting socket with the rest of staff and swings the electrified piece at Smoker. Although she knew what the outcome would be, staring at her electrified weapon go right through him still served as a shocker. Nami looked into the cold eyes of Smoker and instinctively jumped backwards to create space between them.

Watching as the attack went right through him Smoker released a long sigh "It would seem that you women are just incapable of listening." Smoker said as he released Robin and she fell to the ground unconscious "I am a logia type therefore your petty physical attacks cannot harm me" Smoker said as he began taking steps towards Nami "but if you're that interested in seeing what I did to you while you were unconscious then I'd gladly give you your very own demonstration" Smoker said as he continued to make his way towards Nami

Staring as Smoker grew closer towards Nami her body just shut down and refused to move 'come on Nami move or else you're going to be in big trouble!' Nami said as she managed to take one step back, but it was too late, Smoker was now towering over her looking into her eyes with his dark black eyes.

"You weren't thinking of leaving now were you" Smoker asked Nami as he grabbed Nami by the neck and lifted her off the ground

Squirming in his grip Nami tried her best to break free using feeble attempts of punching and kicking the Marine Commodore only to be laughed at by the very same man she was trying to hurt. "I admire that you're still struggle after seeing what I did to your friend there" Smoker said "but don't you worry I'll have plenty of fun showing with you again" Smoker said as he pulled out his jutte. Wearing a malicious smile on his face he held the tip of his jutte to Nami's stomach "Now, shall we begin?" asked Smoker as he brought his hand back to strike Nami

'Oh no here it comes' Nami screamed in her heat "Luffy!" bellowed Nami

"Sorry pirate he's not coming to save you this time! this time you're at my mercy!" shouted Smoker before catching glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye. Stopping in his attack he slowly turned his head. 'it can't be' Smoker said to himself. Constantly turning down any possibility that it was what he thought it was he turned to the direction of where Luffy laid seemingly dead and there stood the pirate captain once again. "T-that's impossible! you were dead! you were freaking dead!" growled Smoker.

Tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her captain on his feet and alive again "L-Luffy? you're…..alive!" Nami choked out

Luffy body shook as he could barely stand up. His right hand tightly held his wound temporarily stopping the bleeding. His breathing was ragged and any normal person would be laying down in attempts to recover, but Luffy's eyes didn't scream I need to rest, it screamed I want to fight. "Smoker!" Luffy screamed "I…..told….you…not….to touch…..my friends!" Luffy growled

Smiling at Luffy "Oh did you…hmmm I guess I forgot, but that doesn't really matter a pirates life is meaningless to me what is really getting to me is why you won't stay dead!" Growled Smoker

Smirking at Smoker Luffy placed his hat on his head "because…..I have dreams to…..accomplish and nakama to…take care of!" Luffy said.

"Heh such a foolish thing to say, but I wouldn't expect anything less from you Straw Hat" Smoker said as he threw Nami to the ground non too gently "well then how about I proceed to killing you again, but this time I'll make sure you stay dead!" Smoker said as he took one step towards Luffy but immediately jumped back as a flaming bird came soaring towards him "What the?" Smoker said.

"Don't you dare touch Luffy!" Usopp screamed and he had Kabuto in hand.

"Tch worthless pirate I guess I'll make you my first victim…." Smoker began before a powerful kick came flying towards his head causing him to jump out of the way.

"Shit I missed" Sanji said as he landed on his feet.

"Yohohohohohoho don't worry Sanji-san I got him!" Brook said as he was over Franky's shoulders.

"Alright let's do this!" Franky said as he brought Brook behind his head and threw him like a spear

"Yohohohohohoho! here I come Smoker!" yelled Brook as he soared towards Smoker with his sword pointed straight forward.

"Damn it where are you all coming from!" Smoker growled as he brought his Jutte up and blocked Brooks attack and deflected it sending Brook flying to the side.

"Try above you!" Chopper said "Rumble ball! Arm point!" Chopper said as he lunged down towards Smoker "Kokutei Cross!" shouted Chopper but Smoker effectively rolled out of the way.

"Nitōryū….. Taka Nami!" Zoro said as he created a powerful gust of wind sending smoker skidding backwards a few feet.

"Damn you all!" screamed Smoker

"You see Smoker I might be foolish and I might be worthless, but as long as my friends still support me, as long as they still have dreams that need accomplishing, and as long as they are still alive I will keep living!" Shouted Luffy " now let's end this once and for all!" Luffy said as the final battle between Smoker and the Straw Hat pirates began

*** Kējishīrudo: Cage Shield


	13. End of the Chase

**Done! OMFG this took way longer than it should. I believe apologies are in order. Now I tried I truly did try to finish this but studying to be a lawyer leaves me with little to no time at all. Whenever I had the chance I would write little by little which is why it took so long to finish. This chapter in particular was hard as hell to write, mainly because I based this story prior to the time skip and I had to come up with a way to defeat smoker without using Haki. Not an easy thing to come up with, well at least not for me. Finally I managed to come up with a way now here we are. Please let me know I you liked it and also in the last "Luffy POV" let me know if you would like me to add a Nami's POV or is it good with just his. Well I truly hope you like this chapter and the wait was worth it. Good and bad criticism is wanted and a good day to you all =D**

**Chapter 13: End of the Chase**

**Luffy POV:**

The world was shifting from side to side, or so it seemed as I struggled to maintain my balance. I felt weak and tired. My eye lids were heavy and the thought to just allow them to close and drift off into nothingness was constantly floating through my mind. My hand sat firmly on my open wound trying my best to contain the bleeding. I decided to take off my vest and wrap it around my waist as a form of temporary bandages. Tying it tightly I then focused myself on the man before me. My anger began to intensify. Taking a second glance at my wound I tightened my grip for I knew if I didn't react as fast as I did I would surely be dead, and if I didn't come to when I did… Luffy thought as he glanced at his navigator. Clenching his teeth and intensifying his glare at Smoker, Luffy half growled "I'm going to make him pay!"

**Flashback:**

_"It's futile Monkey D. Luffy" Smoker said "You can't defeat an opponent you can't touch...which leaves you one option" Smoker said "Submit to me" growled Smoker._

_Jumping backwards I glared at Smoker "Never!" I shouted as I tightened my fist and prepared for him._

_"Then pay the consequences" Smoker said as he changed the shape of the smoke surrounding him into a blade like form "White Blade" Smoker said._

_In the blink of an eye Smoker was mere centimeters away and his smoke like blade was quickly closing the distance between it and my stomach. In that split second I saw my entire life flash before me. Every adventure I've been on, every friend I acquired and everybody I cared for. As I watch the blade come closer I couldn't help but wonder have I done enough while I was alive? Was there anything else I should have done prior to this point? At that second the face of each and every member of my crew flashed before me. Zoro had become a great swordsman, but not the best, Usopp had grown braver over their time together but wasn't a brave man of the sea yet, Sanji had yet to find All Blue, Chopper isn't the greatest doctor, Robin hasn't found Rio Poneglyph, Brook hasn't meet Laboon yet, Franky built an amazing ship, but this ship hasn't carried the crew of the pirate king yet, and Nami…Nami has yet to make a map of the world. And as these thoughts swarmed my mind of each dream that had yet to be accomplished by my crew, but the one image that kept presenting itself before me was that of my navigator Nami. Again she had flooded my thoughts. At that moment I wondered what life would be for my crew if I died. The thought didn't end well. I had so much left to do. I couldn't abandon my crew now. They needed me as much as I needed them, and what kind of future king of pirates would I be if I go dying before accomplishing each and every dream that my crew has. With a new spark of urgency to live I reacted on pure reflex I grabbed the fingers on my right hand, and stretched them in attempt to shield the blade between my fingers***. As the attack made impact the shield I created held up for only a second at the strength behind the thrust was much stronger than I anticipated. The blade had pierced me deeper than I had wanted, but thankfully it was a wound that wouldn't be life threatening. As I clenched my teeth to withstand the pain Smoker brought his face closer to mine._

_"If you won't allow me to capture you...then your death will be equally as good for me and the world" Smoker whispered to me and he harshly pulled his smoke blade out of my stomach._

_Quietly cursing to myself due to the pain I placed my hand on my new wound. The blood from the wound was rapidly trickling out as warm liquid painted my hand in red. Turning to the direction of where I believed my crew to be, her face once again made its way into my mind "N-Nami..." I unconsciously muttered when all of a sudden my body froze. I was suddenly paralyzed from the neck down and I couldn't figure out why. As gravity pulled my body towards the ground I began to once again feel the after effects of all I've been through to this point. Not having any energy to even scream I laid there in a state of incredible pain as the blood slowly escaped my wound. 'Damn it if I don't put pressure on it I'll be sure to die of blood loss!' I thought to myself as I urged myself to move. After a while of struggling and coming up with no success my eyes began to grow heavy. Willing them to stay open I bit my tongue, momentarily waking me up, but it wasn't nearly enough to keep me from fading away into nothingness as the darkness swept me away. If I could explain how my body felt at this moment I would say it felt heavy. My entire body felt like it weighed a ton. But that wasn't all, oh god no it wasn't. How I wished that's all I felt like, but that wasn't the case. My entire being felt as if it was on fire and every muscle in my body was being pulled in every possible direction trying to rid itself from the flames. The pain seemed to enjoy tormenting me as it was the cause of me passing out yet made sure I wasn't fully unconscious so that I can feel it with every second that passed by. If I could I would probably be screaming bloody murder right now, but my lungs were done. My mouth was dry, and my energy was at zero. Laying there on the cold snow between sleep and wake I began wondering 'is this it? Have I really been beaten?' I knew that the wound I received wasn't enough to kill me but I was currently unable to move and was losing blood by the second. Cursing at my current weak pathetic state, I tried again to move, but to no avail. Frustrated at my helplessness I began contemplating giving up. There was no way of me getting up. I was weak and my strength was depleted. At my current state there would be no way I could defeat Smoker. So why even try. Now even to me those thoughts seemed weird and out of character, but what else could I do. As I pondered giving up I suddenly felt familiar warmth beside me. The strong aroma of tangerines filled my senses as I immediately knew who it was. "Nami" I worded as my lips moved but no sound followed. Nami had reached where I was and from the sound of it wasn't alone, Robin was apparently with her and they were both none too happy. I heard when she asked for me and then I heard when Smoker referred to me as being dead. "Dead?" I said to myself but again no sound followed. Smoker believed me to be dead? And suddenly I heard the frantic voice of Nami as the urged me to come back to life. Oh how I wanted to tell her that I was alive. How badly I wanted to just hold her and tell her that I'm okay and everything will be alright. But I couldn't. All I could do was lay there and hear my precious navigator cry…'precious?' when did she become my precious navigator? Before I could even entertain the thought I felt Nami move away from me and then the clinging of metal from her Perfect Clima Tact chimed through my ears. Fear consumed me. I knew that none of my nakama were weak, but I also knew that none of them were on par with Smoker. I wanted to stop her. She was no match for Smoker; they were no match for Smoker. This would just end the same way it ended with me, and I can't do anything to prevent it from happening! Growling to myself I again urged myself to move. Anything, I didn't care if even if it just a finger! I just needed my body to show me that it can move! But there was nothing. I cursed myself as helpless was now becoming an understatement, but then I heard it. I heard the two screams of Nami and Robin. Time stopped. As quickly as the screams entered my ears they stopped. Complete silence. At this moment only the worst possible outcomes were flashing through my mind and all I could do is lay there like a damn vegetable! The echo of Smoker's laugh rang through my ears fueling my anger. How I wanted to just get up and rip his head off. As he slowly came to a stop I tried my best to listen for anything that might let me know that they were alive. For what seemed like an eternity of lying there in silence hoping, praying for the best, but expecting the worse I heard rustling and my heart sped up. At that moment I began praying more than I have ever prayed in my entire life to whatever force out there that would listen. Then came the magic words. I never thought that I would be as happy to hear Smoker's voice as I was at this moment "Oh you're awake" Smoker said. Time began again. A wave of relief swam through my body. Still caught up in the joy that they were alive and well I did not hear the dialogue that they were having until a sharp scream entered my ears. It was Robin. Fear again took its grasp on my heart. Again Nami began franticly talking as she tried to get him to put Robin down. After what sounded to be a string of failed attacks from Nami I heard the heavy steps of the Commodore. I began to Panic. "If you're that interested in seeing what I did to you while you were unconscious then I'd gladly give you your very own demonstration" I heard Smoker say as he closed the distance between the two. As his feet came to a stop I could only guess he was now in front of Nami. I began to shake. Nami was in danger and was just a few feet away from me and I can't do a thing? Is this really how I'm going to let Nami die! Is this really the man that will become Pirate king! No! I will not let this happen I will get up and I will protect her! I will not let her die! And then I heard it. "Luffy" and as if Nami's words suddenly became an elixir my body grew light again. The strength was once again coursing through my body as I rose to my feet. Now I may be able to move again but that doesn't mean I'm healed, but my injuries were hardly of any concern to me as the first thing I saw was Nami's squirming in Smoker's hand. As Nami's noticed I was alive she allowed the most beautiful smile to grace her face, which caused the anger to burn in me even more. Here she was, injured and being choked and she has time to smile because I'm alive? I turned my gaze from Nami to Smoker and if looks could kill, Smoker would be six feet under right now. "Smoker" I screamed "I…..told….you…not….to touch…..my friends" I growled and surprised myself at how angry I sounded._

_"Oh did you…hmmm I guess I forgot, but that doesn't really matter a pirate's life is meaningless to me, what is really getting to me is why you won't stay dead!" Growled Smoker as he dropped Nami harshly to the ground_

_Allowing a smirk to reach my lips I answered simply "because…..I have dreams to…..accomplish and nakama to…take care of!" As I watched Smoker's frustration reach to his face I prepared for his attack. I knew that this was probably a huge mountain that I would have to climb, but losing was no longer an option. For the sake of my crew and for the sake of my pride I refuse to fall by the hands of Smoker again! As he took a step forward he immediately jumped back as a flaming bird flew inched away from him. Cocking an eyebrow I turned my head to see none other than Usopp with his Kabuto in hand screaming at Smoker, from a safe distance of course. A smile threatened my lips as I saw Usopp attempt to keep me safe. Turning back to Smoker another person appeared as Sanji sent a powerful kick Smoker's way and barely missed. After Sanji Franky, Brook, Chopper, and Zoro all appeared standing protectively in front of me. At that moment I knew that I couldn't have asked for a better crew. "You see Smoker I might be foolish and I might be worthless, but as long as my friends still support me, as long as they still have dreams that need accomplishing, and as long as they are still alive I will keep living!" I shouted "now let's end this once and for all!" I said as I took my battle position._

**End Flashback**

As I glared at Smoker I noticed Robin battered and bruised lying behind him. Clenching my fist hard enough to draw blood I turned to Chopper. "Chopper!" I said in a firm voice "Go tend to Robin and Nami's injuries. Silently nodding he rushed towards both Nami and Robin.

Nami couldn't help but stare at Luffy as he stood in front of her, alive. The word itself brought fresh tears to her eyes. Luffy was alive. Caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the small reindeer approach her.

"Nami" Chopper said, after he received no response he called her name again "Nami!" this time he caught her attention, successfully knocking her out of her dazed state. "I need to check your injuries" Chopper said.

Turning to see Robin Nami shook her head "I'm okay for now go check on Robin; she is in worse shape than I am"

Nodding in agreement Chopper rushed over toward Robin and immediately got to work. It didn't take a medical genius to realize she was in horrible condition. Anger built up within the tiny reindeer he turned to Luffy "Luffy! Try not to kill him before I get a shot at him!" Chopper said through clenched teeth and Luffy sent a smirk towards Chopper silently agreeing to the doctor's plea.

**Luffy's POV**

The pain rumbled through my body causing me to wince every so often. Standing upright was causing my entire being to cry out in pain, hell just batting an eye was sending flurries of pain through me. Shifting my eyes from Smoker towards Nami I could see the fresh black and blue marks that painted her delicate creamy skin and a cut on her beautifully plump bottom lip to match. At that moment all I could think about was how badly I wanted to protect her for the rest of her life so she would never receive such wounds again. 'I don't know when it was I began feeling this way about her, but ever since I became sick I developed a sense of wanting, or rather needing to hear her, see her, touch her….' I thought to myself as I saw a fresh set of tears coat her beautiful brown eyes as she watched Chopper tend to Robin's grotesque injuries courtesy of that man. In an instant my eyes shifted back towards Smoker. I clenched my teeth harder than it seems my teeth could handle for they were now crying out in pain as well. As I glared at the man who had injured my friends something happened. All of a sudden my body went numb. I felt no pain anywhere. It was an oddly familiar feeling as I remembered it happening on several occasions. The most recent one being my fight against Lucci.

**Flashback:**

His Tail had snaked around me, trapping my arms to my side and he placed his two fists against my chest. Right then and there as I slowly but surely began to recognize the move I knew I was in trouble. As he chanted the words "Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan!" everything seem to move in slow motion and then I felt it. The pain washed over me like a waterfall, it felt as if death himself had just pierced my chest and tightly gripped my heart and refused to let go. His tail released me from its grasp and my body stumbled back. My consciousness was fading and I knew this was it. I had been completely and utterly defeated and my crew…my crew has been let down by me. Then as if they were right beside me I heard their voices. I heard Usopp screaming in fear as Zoro ordered him to duck so he could take care of the incoming marines, I heard Robin's "Tres Fleur" and then multiple bones being broken, I heard Franky scream "Strong right!" to which I can only assume knocked multiple marines out cold, I could hear Chopper cheering on everyone else, I could hear Sanji running off in the distance muttering to himself "where the hell is that shitty control room!", and lastly I could hear Nami's melodic voice which wasn't all too melodic at the moment as she was screaming at Zoro for not paying attention, which I had to admit made me mentally chuckle. My crew was still fighting and fighting their hardest right now and what am I doing? Seconds away from hitting to floor and giving in the Lucci? The man who hurt Robin? No I refuse to give up! I will not give up when my crew is still giving it their all! And then it happened. My body went completely numb. All the pain I was once feeling vanished. Not taking the chance to ask any questions on what the hell is exactly going on; I regained my balance and prepared myself to defeat Lucci once and for all.

**End Flashback**

Luffy turned his attention back to the Man before him. The Commodore, Smoker, "The Chaser", but none of those titles meant anything to him right now for he was none of those. In Luffy's eyes he was only the man who hurt his nakama and there was no way in hell he'll allow him to leave this island without paying the consequences for his actions. Sparing his crew a glance Luffy walked forward, trying his best to stay from dropping. Resting a hand on the shoulder of Zoro Luffy stared into the eyes of his first mate "Do not interfere unless necessary" Luffy said and even though it was said only to Zoro the crew knew that the message was for all of them as well. Agreeing each member took a step back to get out of the way.

Sanji made his way towards both Nami and Robin. First approaching Nami Sanji kneeled down beside her. "Can you stand?" Sanji asked earning himself a nod as he helped Nami to her feet. Turning to Chopper and Robin Sanji eyes hardened "How is she Chopper?" Sanji asked

Chopper took a while to respond "she….she's not in the best condition, but it's nothing life threatening. She will be okay, but she has so many injuries." Chopper said as he continued to tend to her injuries.

Staring at Robin with unreadable eyes Sanji turned to stare at Luffy. "Luffy don't you dare lose to this shitty bastard you understand me! Or I swear to god I will never forgive you!" Sanji shouted.

"Don't worry Sanji I don't intend to lose this time" Luffy said and his anger was evident through his tone

"Hmm tough words coming from a guy who doesn't have the strength to even stand on his own" Smoker said with a smirk.

"Heh we'll see about that" Luffy said as he threw his arm back "Gomu Gomu no….Pistol!" Luffy screamed as he sent a strong right jab to Smoker's jaw only for it to go right through him.

Sighing to himself Smoker took a few steps towards Luffy "you see I could have told you that was going to happen, but it amuses me at how much you keep trying and failing." Smoker said "But now the fun has grown old, and it's about time it ends" Smoker said as his arms slowly became a mass of white smoke. "How about we try this killing thing one more time Monkey D. Luffy, but this time STAY DEAD!" Smoker said as his arms evaporated into smoke. "White Snake!" bellowed Smoker as he launched a long snake like smoke from his hand towards Luffy.

Clenching his fists and taking a deep breath Luffy knew that his movement has drastically slowed down. He was going to have to time each attack perfectly in order to dodge them. Having seen the move before Luffy was able to dodge the attack. Without even a second to celebrate his accomplishment Luffy noticed a sneak attack aiming at his back which was left wide open. Thankfully noticing it in time Luffy easily dodged the supposedly sneak attack enticing a growl to escape Smoker's lips. Frustration was beginning to build as his attack had failed twice already. Smoker watched as Luffy had quickly begun closing the gap between them. "Haha it doesn't matter if you attack me at close range Straw Hat! It's going to have the same results as it did the first time!" Smoker said.

Ignoring Smokers warnings Luffy threw both his arms back as far as he could "Gomu Gomu no…..BAZOOKA!" screamed Luffy as both his arms shot forward toward Smoker's Stomach, but only for it to pass right through Smoker's body.

Sighing to himself Smoker Solidified his body trapping Luffy's arms within his stomach. Watching Luffy squirm and try to break free caused an arrogant smile to tug at his lips. "You know what I don't understand about you pirates? I don't understand whether it's plain stupidity or if it's that you truly believe that you can defeat someone who is ten times stronger that you are or ever will be. Because here you are Monkey D. Luffy, having lost to me twice today and almost died yet you're still trying to defeat me. I mean have you not realized that if you cannot touch me you cannot win?" Smoker asked as Luffy continued to struggle to break free from Smoker. "I mean I agree you managed to hit me earlier but you and I both know that it was just a matter of luck that you managed to do so, but yet you keep trying." Smoker said "Well I'm getting tired of you and your many failed attempts, so how about you die now." Smoker said as he signaled his smoke snake to head towards him and Luffy. "It's been fun Straw Hat."

As panic began to build at the base of his stomach Luffy's struggled and squirmed at hard as he could to break free but couldn't. Bracing himself for the attack Luffy realized something. Grinning to himself Luffy threw his head back stretching it as far as he could "Gomu Gomu no….!"

Staring at the pirate in confusion Smoker sighed "What do you think you're doing now? You know all you efforts are usele…" Smoker began before seeing Luffy's head snap back and was heading right for him.

"Kane!" screamed Luffy as he slammed his head into Smoker sending him flying backwards and releasing Luffy. Remembering he wasn't out of danger yet Luffy spun around facing the smoke shaped snake " Gomu Gomu no…..Fuusen!" shouted Luffy as he inflated himself rapidly through his mouth and then released all the air from his mouth blowing away Smoker's intending attack. Panting loudly Luffy dropped to one knee obviously still drained as he stared at Smoker.

Smoker sat on the ground confused on how he managed to get hit again. Growling at the new found headache he was getting courtesy of Luffy he got to his feet "How is it that you keep managing to get lucky and hit me!" bellowed Smoker.

Scoffing at the statement Luffy rose to his feet "Lucky? No more like a failure on your part." Luffy said.

"Excuse me?" Smoker asked.

"I was struggling to move because you had me trapped in your body. Which mean in order for you to keep me in place you had to remain solid, which in fact meant you were wide open to attacks and could not turn to smoke." Luffy said with a grin

The shocked looks on each Straw Hat's faces said it all as they stared at Luffy. "….ummm well it really is true" Sanji said as Nami turned her head to look at Sanji "he really is a genius only when it comes to fighting" Sanji said with a smile.

Allowing a smile to grace her lips as well Nami said "yeah he really is."

Wiping the blood that was forming on his new open wound on his forehead Smoker rose to his feet "I agree, it was a minor lapse in judgment on my part" Smoker said as he cracked his neck "But don't you dare think that it will be happening again!" and darted towards Luffy.

"Shit!" Luffy said as he was caught unprepared for the quick attack and suddenly saw a white blade quickly closing the distance between him and his head. Barely ducking to avoid the track Luffy jumped back and created a little distance between the two.

"Tch is this all you're going to do now? You've come to terms that fighting me is useless so you're just going to run now!" Smoker screamed as he charged at Luffy again swinging his smoke blade, but each time Luffy managed to avoid the attack. "Would you stay still and accept your inevitable death!" Smoker bellowed out of frustration

Not even paying attention to what Smoker was screaming at Luffy intently stared at Smoker's movement so he could accurately time when each attack was coming. Timing the moment Smoker rose his blade up in the air to slash down Luffy planted his feet "Gomu Gomu no! Gatling Gun!" Luffy bellowed as he threw a barrage of punches at the Commodore. Each fist went through Smoker but Luffy wasn't about to give up. 'Come on come on! Hit already!' Luffy chanted in his head with each attack.

Smoker ceased his attack once he saw Luffy throw a barrage of punches at him. Amused by his useless efforts Smoker just stood still as Luffy put all that he had in each punch. Chuckling to himself Smoker looked down at Luffy "is this really your last resort? Are you really just going to keep punching me and just hope one lands? How pathetic Smoker said as he released another hearty laughter.

xxxxx

The Straw Hats looked on as Luffy went on an all-out assault on Smoker. 'Damn it his attacks just won't hit!' Usopp thought to himself and frantically thought of a way to help Luffy when he saw it lying on the ground and a large grin appeared on his face "Franky!" Usopp called "Come here I have a plan!" Usopp said as he ran and picked up the object.

Franky ran to where Usopp was "plan? What plan?" Franky asked

"A plan that will definitely help Luffy beat Smoker once and for all!" Usopp said as he went on to explain to Franky what he needed him to do.

xxxxx

Running out of strength to throw any more punches Luffy reeled back his arms and began panting. Placing his hands on his knees he gave Smoker a tired glare.

"Oh is that it? Tired already? Well I must say that was rather entertaining to say the least" Smoker said with a smile "Now you see this blade of mine?" Smoker asked "I think it's about time you allow me to impale you with it!" Smoker said as he slashed his smoke blade down towards Luffy

As Luffy attempted to dodge his right leg gave up on him causing him to drop to one knee 'oh no!" Luffy thought as the blade inched closer to him. Bracing for impact Luffy suddenly saw a figure jump in front of him and the sound of sword clashing rung through the air. "Z-Zoro!" Luffy said as his first mate stood protectively over him blocking the incoming attack from the Commodore.

Tightening his grip on his katanas Zoro repelled the attack sending Smoker stumbling backwards. "I thought this was a necessary time to step in" Zoro said with a smirk.

Chuckling to himself Luffy stood up "Thanks Zoro" Luffy said as he briefly patted him on the shoulder and walked up to the now enraged Smoker

"Damn it!" Bellowed Smoker "every god forsaken time I come inches away from killing you something or someone manages to keep you alive!" Smoker said "I've had enough!" Smoker said as he turned both his hands into smoke blades. "It is time that I kill you all and I'll start with you Roranoa!" Smoker said as he shot towards Zoro and delivered a thunderous slash down at him.

Zoro managed to bring his katanas up just in time to block the attack but due to the strength behind the attack Zoro was thrown several feet backward and landing hard against the ground.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed as he stared at his friend slowly try to get up before falling back down.

"Now that you're done who shall I deal with next? The blonde one or the red head? I did enjoy having fun with the red head." Smoker said until he saw steam coming up from the corner of his eye.

"Gear Second! You will be touching any of them!" Luffy screamed

"Well I wouldn't have to if they would just stop interfering!" Smoker said and was now practically screaming at the top of his lungs. "It about damn time we finish this Straw Hat so what do you say? How about we put an end to this once and for all! Just you and me no interferences" Smoker said

"Alright lets!" Luffy screamed

Releasing a maniacal laughter Smoker charged towards Luffy again with his two smoke blades held out in front of him "This is the end Monkey D. Luffy!" Smoker screamed

"Luffy!" Ussop screamed "Catch!" Usopp said as he threw what seemed to be two brass knuckles.

As Luffy caught them he felt different, strangely weaker "what are they?" Luffy asked as he glanced at them and the incoming Smoker

"They're brass knuckles…or in this case sea stone knuckles!" Franky said

"We found Smoker's jutte lying on the ground and came up with the idea to create a weapon for you so you could finally hit Smoker! We thought he knuckles better suited you fighting style" Usopp said with an accomplished smile.

"Way to go Usopp!" Sanji said

"You may feel weaker with them on but now you can touch him so don't hold back Straw hat!" Franky screamed

Smiling to himself Luffy placed the two sea stone knuckled on his hand and ignored the drop in energy "You guys….all of you are the best" Luffy said with a smile. Luffy brought both his arms back and tightened his fists "Gomu Gomu no…."

"Hahaha more interference I see! Well it doesn't matter! nothing is going to change the fact that your death shall be by the hands of me!" Smoker growled as he was now within a few feet of Luffy. "Twin Smoke Blades!" Smoker screamed and he sent both his blades towards Luffy

With a smirk on his lips Luffy looked up "Gatling gun!" Luffy bellowed as a barrage of punches came flying at Smoker

"That again! Didn't we already establish that your attacks don't wor…" Smoker began when the first punch hit him 'what the' then the second punch hit 'how is he' then the third and then countless others and Luffy kept punching showing no sign of stopping. He was relieved to finally have made contact and was going to return all the pain that Smoker had inflicted on him and his crew tenfold. Finally stopping his assault not because he wanted to but because he was too exhausted to throw another punch Luffy stared at the now battered and disfigured face of Smoker. "It's finally over…" Luffy said as he fell backwards, exhaustion washing through his entire body and taking his consciousness with it.

"Luffy!" They all called as they ran towards him. Nami being the first to reach there immediately checked his pulse to see if he was alive. Relived as she felt a steady but low pulse Nami heaved a sigh of relief as she raised Luffy's head from the snow and placed it on her lap. "He's fine" She said as tears began free falling down her cheek "He's fine" she repeated as saying it once was just not good enough for her. The fact that Luffy had once again escaped death and was safe on her lap made her happiest she had felt since this whole dramatic thing started.

While Luffy rested on Nami's lap Chopper did a quick but thorough check up on him. He's covered in injuries" Chopper said "Not to mention he has a gaping wound in his side that albeit has stopped bleeding it's still at risk at being infected." Chopper finished with a worried frown "and lastly we need to find out how the rest of his body is functioning. Has the poison passed? And Luffy really pushed himself today more than he has ever before so I'll need to monitor and see if he put a strain on his body." Chopper said. Looking up towards Franky he said "Franky take Robin back to the ship I'll take Luffy. Let's try to hurry everyone although they are in a stable condition right now that can quickly change and not to mention this weather is not good for them to be out in. The last thing we would want is for them to get a flu to tamper with their recovery." Chopper said and he transformed into his human point and placed both arms under Luffy to carry him back to the ship. Nami quickly got up never tearing her eyes off Luffy's resting face.

Looking around at the complete and utter mess of marine bodies he and the rest of the crew made Zoro heaved a heavy sigh and smirked "Aa it would be best to leave right now before reinforcements arrive…." Zoro said as he trailed off and began staring in a specific direction

"Yeah you're right wouldn't want that happ….oy! are you ignoring me shitty marimo!" Sanji screamed as he noticed Zoro staring intently at something behind him. Turning to see what it was he saw none other than Smoker's subordinate Tashigi. Eyes immediately bulging and taking the form of a heart Sanji bellowed "Mellorine!"

"Oy everyone I'll meet you at the ship" Zoro firmly said

"What? Like hell you are! I'm not going to leave you alone with a beautiful defenseless woman! Especially after what happened last tim…" Sanji said but after a quick hit on the head by Nami and he was out cold before the sentence could be finished."

"Alright Zoro, but make sure and not get lost this time!" Nami said as they began running towards the ship with Usopp dragging the now unconscious Sanji.

Choosing not to reply to Nami's remark Zoro just stared at the woman who had now reached only a katanas length away from him. Zoro noticed her eyes land on Smoker and worry begin to fill them. "He's alive" Zoro said causing her head to snap back to him. "And you should be damn lucky that he is" Zoro said

"W-what do you mean?" Tashigi questioned

"Two members of my crew managed to turn Smoker's jutte into brass knuckles or what they called it seas stone knuckles. Because of the fact the knuckles were made out of Kairoseki Luffy was weakened." Zoro said as Tashigi's eyes began to grow wide as she began to figure out what Zoro was saying. "If he had not been weakened by the Kairoseki Smoker would not be alive right now." Zoro said as Tashigi placed her hand over her mouth. "Count yourself Lucky" Zoro said "you brought an army of marines and you'll be able to leave with each and every one alive." Zoro said "I'll leave them to you" Zoro said as he started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Tashigi called out to him and Zoro turned his head slightly to look at her "why?" Tashigi asked.

"Why?" Zoro asked back in confusion

"Why didn't you kill any of them" Tashigi asked

Zoro remained silent for a while before answering "our goal today was not to kill. We had one and only one goal today and that was to protect Luffy and make sure that he got better." Zoro simply said as he walked away. Zoro could have sworn he heard a faint "thank you" but brushed it off as his imagination and made his way to the Sunny….or where he thought Sunny was.

xxxxx

**Luffy POV: **

My head was pounding and my body was sore. I wanted to move but I was too afraid of the pain I would feel once I did. Too lazy to even open my eyelids I kept them closed even though I was awake. I recalled all the events that had happened recently. I mentally laughed at the fact that I had almost died about four times in a matter of a few days. Now that's a record even for me. I smiled to myself as I recalled all of my crew's efforts to protect and take care of me. 'I really have the greatest crew' I thought to myself. I was about to try and move when I heard a door open. I wondered who it was but decided to just stay quiet. "Luffy?" the voice called and I immediately knew who it was, 'Nami.' I felt her take a seat toward my right and then I felt her warm gentle hand rest on my forehead. I enjoyed her touch and immediately missed it when she pulled her hand away. "Well you don't have a fever anymore so that's good" I heard her say. After a couple minutes of silence I heard her sigh "you've been sleeping for twelve days now Luffy" Nami said which caught me by surprise. 'Wait, what? twelve days? It sure doesn't feel that long' I thought to myself. "The crew is beginning to worry now, they miss you….I miss you" Nami said as I heard her voice crack at the end and that was all it took. I finally opened my eyes. She was indeed sitting to my right, and boy was she breathe taking. Like I said earlier I don't remember when I began feeling this way, I probably even felt this way for a long time but it just took an event like this for me to actually realize it. Now that I have realized it I can't help but think how foolish I was to have taken so long. I sat up on my bed trying not to scream from the pain that had just tackled my body and slowly stretched out my hand and cupped her cheek. She released a cute gasp as her hands slowly left her face and her beautiful brown eyes met mine. "L-Luffy" She said. "Yeah it's me" I said with a soft smile. Scratching the back of my head I looked down and said "sorry I took so long to wake up" as a faint blush graced my cheeks. As I slowly looked up all I saw were two rather large breasts coming towards me. 'What the…' I thought before I was tackled to the bed and smothered between two huge mounds. Thank god her chest was covering my mouth or the entire Grand Line would have heard my scream. Note to self, getting tackled when your body is still sore does not feel good. She must have heard my muffled scream because she quickly jumped off. "Sorry sorry so sorry" She repeated as she was now hovering over me with both arms pressed against he bed to support herself. I felt a tear land on my cheek as I watched as he bright brown eyes glossed with tears "I-I was just so worried about you" she said as the tears were slowly beginning to fall. I raised my hand and gently wiped her tears and offered a gentle smile "well there's no need to worry anymore cause I'm here, I'm alive" I said and then snaked my arm around her back and pulled her close which caused her to crash into my chest. I ignored the pain as I slightly winced and couldn't help but smile at the shocked and blushing woman in my arms. Before she could say anything I said "you know in these past couple of days I've been through a lot" I said and noticed the drop in her expression. "I've been poisoned, experienced horrible hallucinations, almost fell of a mountain, and got tortured by a medicine that was supposed to cure me, I was handcuffed, stabbed once by Smoker and almost got impaled a second time by Smoker. Now that's a lot to go through" I said as I looked at her sad expression and lifted her chin with my hand so that she was looking into my eyes. "But thanks to you I was able to make it through each time." The way her cheeks started to change colors and the confused look that graced her beautiful face caused me to chuckle a bit. "H-how" she managed to squeak out. "Well for one you saved me form jumping off that mountain, which I can't thank you enough for and two…..every time I was in trouble, whether it was me close to dying or me paralyzed and unable to move, just the simple though of you would bring me back. Whether it was memories of you or the sound of your voice or the remembrances of you touch it was always able to bring me back." I said as I took in each different shade of red he face changed to as each word left my mouth. "And that when I figured it out" I said as I pulled her chin closer to mine "Nami the Cat Burglar I honestly don't know when it happened or how it happened but you managed to successfully steal my heart." I said with a bright grin. She stayed stunned and silent in front of me which I have to say did make me nervous, but then whispered "this can't be happening" which caused me to erupt in laughter. Feeling her glare on me I glanced down at her only to see her with the most adorable pout "May I ask you what is so funny?" she said with each word soaked in venom. Calming down I placed my forehead on hers "you are Nami. Of course this is happening" I said as my eyes softened "Nami I love you and its impossible for me to figure out why it took me so long to figure that out before, but now that I have I want you to know that I truly love you" I said and again she stayed quiet. Not a word not a peep just silence. Now I was beginning to sweat bullets because that's a confession and two I love you and three sets of the silent treatments in response. Then she said something that made me grin such an absurdly large grin. "Say it again." She said. "I love you" I replied. "Again" she said and smiled a breathtaking smile "I love you" I said. "Again" she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks "I love you Nami" I said and she crashed her lips against mine. Now initially I was hoping for a vocal answer but this, this is a way better answer in my opinion. I returned the kiss with just as much as affection and love. After what seemed to be eternity we broke apart in need of oxygen and stared into each other's eyes. "Luffy" She said. "Yes?" I responded "I love you too." I smiled and rested my forehead on hers again "shishishi I know" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close to me as possible and laid down on the bed with her head on my chest. "Queen Pirates…I think I like the sound of that" peeping at the grinning woman on my chest I laughed "shishishishi yeah it sounds perfect" I said as I kissed the crown of her head and stayed in a comfortable silence as we enjoyed each other's company.

**End Luffy POV**

xxxxx

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Nami asked

"Yes don't worry Nami they'll have to find out sooner or later and besides we can't stay in my room all day I'm starving" and as if on cue my stomach growled.

Giggling to herself Nami sighed "fine just so you know Sanji will try to kill you" Nami said

"Shishishi nah he'll be fine" Luffy said

"Okay if you say so, but don't tell me I didn't warn you" Nami said as Luffy opened the door and stepped out onto the deck hand in hand with Nami.

At the sound of the door everyone turned their head to the door "Luffy!" they all screamed as they rushed over to him. Chopper got there first and jumped into Luffy's arms "Luffy! I was so worried!" Chopper said as the small reindeer started to cry.

"Shishi I'm fine Chopper" I said as I looked at everyone "thank you all. Because of everyone here" I said as I tightened my hold on Nami's hand "I was able to stay alive, so thank you everyone" Luffy said as his stomach's growl echoed through the ship "ugh I'm soooo hungry!" Luffy said

Nami then looked around the ship "I knew someone was missing" Nami said "where's Sanji and Zoro?"

"Well about that…" Usopp said

"Zoro-san never came back to the ship" Brook said

"So I requested that cook-san go and look for him" Robin said

"And of coursed he said ok" Franky said

Nami smiled "of course" she said.

"Aww so no food! Well I guess that makes it a bit easier to say this then Luffy said as he turned to smile at Nami making her blush as she realized what he was about to say. "Hey everyone!" Luffy said catching their attention once again "I love Nami! And Nami loves me too!" Luffy said with a bright grin as he brought their entwined hands into view. Causing Nami to blush an even darker shade of red.

There was a short silence before a loud cheer from everyone in the crew. "Well I didn't see that coming" Usopp said

"Uwaaaa you two are so cute!" Franky said while crying

"Well this serves for a celebration" Robin said with a smile as she knew that this day was bound to happen.

"Yeah celebration Sanji and Zoro better come back soon! Or else they'll miss it!" Luffy said as he wrapped his arm around his new Pirate Queen' waist "See I told you everything would be ok" Luffy said

Turning his arms so she was now face to face with Luffy Nami said "yeah for now, but just wait till Sanji finds out you'll be dodging kicks for the rest of your life" Nami teased

"Shishi well that's ok it all will be worth it in the end" Luffy said as he inched his face closer to hers

"Really?" Nami asked with a smile as she brought her face closer as well

"Yes really" Luffy said as he claimed her lips in another loving kiss which caused their crewmates to begin cooing in the background, but they didn't care nothing could come between them now. What was thought to never be a possibility of happening has happened and they couldn't be happier.

xxxxx

At that very moment Sanji was walking alongside Zoro "Tch shitty marimo how the hell can you get lost all the damn time!" Sanji screamed.

"I didn't get lost!" Zoro screamed back.

"So where the hell were you going!" Sanji retorted.

"To Sunny! But you had to go and get in my way" Zoro said.

"Get in your way! You were on the other sided of Drum Island! If I wasn't for Doctrine I would never had found you!" Sanji screamed when he suddenly felt and jolt run through his whole body.

Zoro watched as Sanji suddenly began twitching "what the hell's wrong with you?" Zoro asked.

"I-I just felt like something just happened between Nami and someone else that I must stop! Come on Shitty marimo let go!" Sanji said as he began running

"Oy oy wait up!" Zoro said as he chased after Sanji.

"Nami- swan don't do whatever you're doing! Sanji is coming!"

xxxxx

Looking on in a safe distance Doctrine grinned as she took a drink out of her bottle of liquor "oh how nice it is to be young hehehehehe."

**The End**

*** The attack Luffy used as a shield against Smoker was the same attack he used against Arlong and it is called Gomu Gomu no Tate where Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers.


End file.
